De Camarera a Princesa
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Serena está acostumbrada a hacer camas, ¡no a meterse en una con un príncipe! Pero el arrogante Darien impone una norma: después de que le haya enseñado a Serena todo lo que sabe, su aventura concluirá.
1. Chapter 1

**el libro le pertenece a SHARON KENDRICK y los personajes de sailor moon a la gran N.T yo solo juego con ellos y arreglo las partes que no concuerdan con los personajes principales**

**Argumento**

De humilde camarera... a esposa de un príncipe.

Serena está acostumbrada a hacer camas, ¡no a meterse en una con un príncipe! Pero el arrogante Darien impone una norma: después de que le haya enseñado a Serena todo lo que sabe, su aventura concluirá.

Cuando el rey de Elusión enferma, Darien se ve obligado a asumir el rol de príncipe regente. Las voluptuosas curvas de la dócil Serena siguen asolando sus sueños y decide ofrecer a la humilde doncella un trato muy especial, digno de un príncipe.

**Capitulo 1**

Durante un momento, creyó haber oído mal. O eso, o se estaba volviendo loca debido a que sus tontos sueños de amor acababan de recibir un golpe mortal. Serena, que estaba sustituyendo a la recepcionista durante su hora del almuerzo, miró a su jefe con incredulidad. Intentó no pensar en la carta arrugada que había al fondo de su bolso ni en el vapuleo que había sufrido su autoestima y que la había dejado sintiéndose herida y solitaria.

—Disculpa —se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose si le estaba tomando el pelo. —Por un segundo he creído que decías...

—¿Un príncipe? Lo he dicho —dijo Steven con una mueca de superioridad, exagerando su acento inglés de clase alta. Hizo una pausa. —Un príncipe va a honrar nuestro hotel con su presencia. ¿Qué te parece eso, Serena?

—¿Un príncipe? —repitió Serena, incrédula.

—El príncipe Darien de Elusión —la miró con desdén. —Está claro que tú no habrás oído hablar de él.

Serena se mordió la lengua. Que fuera una camarera de hotel sin más cualificaciones no implicaba que no pudiera reconocer el nombre de un miembro de la familia real inglesa, o incluso de un país extranjero. Sin embargo, Steven, maldito fuera, tenía razón. Aunque procuraba estar al día en temas de actualidad leyendo periódicos y libros, Elusion parecía haber escapado a su radar.

—No —contestó. —La verdad es que no.

—Yo te informaré. Es el segundo en la línea dinástica de un reino insular, jugador de polo de fama mundial y amante de las mujeres bellas —Steven hinchó el pecho. —De hecho, el huésped más importante que hemos tenido nunca.

Serena estrechó los ojos, confusa porque algo no cuadraba. Ambos sabían que los huéspedes importantes eran escasos y no se prodigaban, a pesar de que muy cerca había un club de polo famoso y varios criaderos de caballos. Pero también había hoteles muy superiores al suyo. No podía imaginar por qué razón un príncipe elegiría alojarse en el suyo. Antes de convertirse en hotel había sido una elegante casa privada, cierto, pero la mala gestión de Steven y la escasez de clientes habían tenido como consecuencia la decadencia del edificio y los jardines, y eso no resultaba atractivo para la gente importante.

—¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿por qué viene aquí?

La sonrisa de Steven se desvaneció.

—El porqué no es asunto tuyo —ladró. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había moros en la costa y se inclinó hacia ella. Era obvio que se moría de ganas de contarlo. —Bueno, no lo repitas, pero va a trasladarse aquí desde Nueva York y está a punto de completar la compra del Club de Polo Greenhill.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. Pensó en la enorme y valiosa propiedad donde se encontraba el prestigioso club, que atraía a celebridades de todo el mundo durante la temporada de polo.

—Debe de valer una auténtica fortuna —dijo.

—Por una vez tienes razón, Serena. Pero eso no será problema. Este hombre no sólo es un príncipe de sangre azul, además es impresionantemente rico —Steven estrechó los ojos, calculador. —Por eso, habrá que hacer algunos cambios antes de que llegue con su séquito.

—¿Cambios? —preguntó ella, intentando ocultar su alarma. Llevaba suficiente tiempo trabajando para Steven para intuir cuando se avecinaban problemas. —¿Qué clase de cambios?

—Para empezar, vamos a tener que arreglar las zonas públicas para acomodar a un hombre de su calibre. Necesitarán una mano de pintura, en especial los aseos de la planta baja. He contratado a una empresa de decoración para que empiece a trabajar mañana a primera hora.

—¿Tan pronto? —Serena lo miró, atónita.

—Sí, tan pronto. Dentro de un rato vendrá alguien a tomar medidas y tendrás que enseñárselo todo —afirmó Steven. —El príncipe llega la semana que viene y hay mucho que hacer para estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Por lo visto, sólo utiliza sábanas de algodón egipcio y tendré que pedirlas a Londres. Ah, una cosa más.

La recorrió con la mirada de una forma que Serena siempre había considerado ofensiva pero que había aprendido a ignorar, igual que otras muchas cosas. Ningún trabajo era perfecto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con aprensión.

—Tendrás que hacer algo respecto a tu apariencia. Todo el personal necesita mejorar, pero tú más que nadie, Serena.

Era una crítica que le había hecho más de una vez.

Pero Serena se conformaba con lavarse con agua y jabón y pasarse un cepillo por el rebelde cabello rubio. Era camarera de habitaciones y se levantaba demasiado temprano para perder el tiempo en tonterías; además, había sido criada por su tía abuela, una mujer firme que despreciaba el maquillaje y le había inculcado sus creencias.

Serena odiaba que Steven a veces le hiciera sentirse como media mujer. _«Te critica porque le divierte hacerlo. Y porque no ha superado el hecho de que una vez lo rechazaras»_, pensó.

—¿Qué pasa con mi apariencia? —preguntó.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispones para oírlo todo? —Steven, burlón, se apartó el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. —El príncipe es un experto en cosas bellas, y más aún cuando se trata de mujeres. Aunque no espero un milagro, me gustaría que te esforzaras un poco mientras esté aquí. Algo de maquillaje estaría bien para empezar. Y recibirás un nuevo uniforme.

A la mayoría de las mujeres les habría gustado recibir un uniforme nuevo, pero Serena vio algo en los ojos de Steven que la inquietó. Empezó a sonrojarse, desde el cuello hasta el inicio de los senos, que siempre habían sido demasiado exuberantes para su delicada estructura ósea.

—Pero... —empezó.

—No hay _«pero» _que valga. Soy el jefe, Serena. Lo que yo digo va a misa.

Serena se mordió el labio y contempló a Steven alejarse de la zona de recepción con su habitual aire melodramático.

Sabía que llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese trabajo y a veces se preguntaba si tendría el coraje de marcharse. Pero la familiaridad era un vínculo poderoso para las personas emocionalmente inseguras; además, era el único sitio en el que había trabajado

Había llegado a ese pueblo como huérfana para quedar al cuidado de su tía abuela, una soltera que no sabía cómo tratar a una niña desconsolada. Serena había echado mucho de menos a sus padres y a menudo lloraba por las noches. Su tía abuela, aunque con buena intención, había sido muy estricta con ella, inculcándole las virtudes de llevar una vida sana, acostarse pronto y leer muchos libros.

Pero Serena la había decepcionado en cierta medida. No era una niña con dotes académicas y no había destacado en nada excepto en clase de cocina y en su trabajo en el jardín de la escuela.

Cuando su tía abuela enfermó, Serena la había cuidado con gusto, deseando compensar de alguna manera su bondad. Tras su muerte había experimentado la misma desgarradora sensación de soledad que había sentido con la de sus padres.

Había aceptado el trabajo como camarera de habitaciones en el hotel de Steven como algo temporal, mientras decidía qué quería hacer con su vida. Había supuesto un refugio de los crueles golpes de la vida. Pero los días se habían convertido en meses, semanas y años, hasta que había conocido a Seiya, un clérigo en prácticas. La amistad se había transformado en romance. Seiya había sido su santuario; cuando le pidió que se casara con él, Serena había aceptado. Veía ante sí un futuro sencillo y feliz, con un hombre recto que la amaba.

Al menos, eso había dicho. Seiya había aceptado un trabajo en el norte y el plan era que se reuniera con él a fin de año. Pero el día anterior había llegado la carta que había destruido sus esperanzas y sueños. La carta que decía: _«Lo siento, Serena, pero he conocido a otra mujer y está embarazada...» _

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que sólo un leve movimiento la alertó de que alguien se acercaba al mostrador de recepción. Un hombre. Serena se irguió y, automáticamente, forzó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Y se quedó helada.

Fue uno de esos extraños momentos que ocurren una vez en la vida, con suerte. La sensación de ser absorbida por una mirada tan intensa que parecía estar devorándola.

Deslumbrada, contempló el par de ojos más asombrosos que había visto nunca. Ojos color zafiro intenso, pero con un matiz subyacente que era metálico y frío.

Serena apretó los puños. No pudo evitar contemplar el resto de su rostro: rasgos arrogantes y altivos, que parecían tallados en una pieza de metal; labios curvados y llenos, burlones y sensuales, pero también duros y obstinados.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y fosco, la piel olivácea sonrojada y resplandeciente de salud y vitalidad, como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico. Era alto y de espalda ancha, fuerte pero sin un gramo de grasa, como demostraba la camiseta que se pegaba a cada músculo y tendón. El torso se estrechaba hacia unas caderas estrechas y las piernas más largas que ella había visto en su vida. Unas piernas embutidas en unos vaqueros manchados de barro, tan desteñidos y viejos que se amoldaban a su carne como una segunda piel.

Serena tragó saliva. Tenía el corazón desbocado y la garganta cerrada como si alguien se la estuviera apretando.

—Me... me temo que no puede entrar aquí con ese aspecto, señor —se obligó a decir.

Darien la estudió, pero no con tanta atención como ella lo había estudiado a él. Había notado cómo oscurecían sus pupilas y sus labios se entreabrían con deseo inconsciente. Estaba acostumbrado a tener ese efecto en las mujeres, incluso cuando llegaba de una larga cabalgata, como era el caso. Su tartamudeo tampoco era inusual, aunque solía producirse cuando él estaba cumpliendo con sus deberes oficiales y la gente se dejaba apabullar por el protocolo del evento.

Lo más importante era que no lo había reconocido, eso seguro. Tras una vida de idolatría y halagos, era un experto en el anonimato y en calar a la gente que simulaba no reconocerlo.

Rápidamente, la miró de arriba abajo. Era rubia, diminuta, y tenía los pechos más magníficos que había visto en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la poco favorecedora bata blanca conseguía ocultar su firmeza. Parecían demasiado grandes para su estructura ósea, pero su ojo experto le hizo pensar que eran naturales.

—¿Con qué aspecto? —le preguntó.

A Serena se le secó la boca. Hasta su voz era para morirse. Profunda y rica como la melaza, con un deje cautivador. Tenía un acento que no había oído nunca antes. Cada sílaba sonaba a poema.

_«Por Dios, no seas idiota»_, pensó. _«Que tu prometido te haya dejado no te obliga a comportarte como una vieja solterona ni a desear a hombres que no te mirarían dos veces». _

Pero no pudo controlar el tronar de su corazón.

—Con aspecto... aspecto de... —no supo qué decir. Tenía aspecto peligroso, eso era. Pinta de ser un mujeriego empedernido que había dejado la moto aparcada afuera, y ella sabía bien lo que opinaba Steven de alojar a moteros en su hotel. _«Líbrate de él. Recomiéndale el motel del pueblo. Y hazlo rápido, para no seguir pareciendo tonta»_.

—Me temo que nuestros huéspedes deben ir correctamente vestidos, elegantes dentro de la informalidad —repitió rápidamente una de las directrices de Steven. Vio que él curvaba los labios con sorna. —Es... es una de las normas.

Darien casi se echó a reír al oír la pomposa restricción, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse un poco más.

—¿Una de las normas? —repitió, burlón. —Una norma muy anticuada, en mi opinión.

Serena se atrevió a poner las manos sobre el mostrador y volverlas hacia arriba, con un gesto de impotencia. Ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pero Steven seguía anclado en el pasado. Quería formalidad y ostentosos símbolos de riqueza, no a gente que entrara en su hotel con la ropa manchada de barro. Sin embargo, dada la escasez de clientes, le convendría pensárselo mejor.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz suave. —Pero no puedo hacer nada. La normativa es muy estricta.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él, mirando sus ojos color aguamarina— ¿Y no hacen ninguna... excepción?

Ella se preguntó cómo podía hacer que una pregunta sencilla sonara tan... tan... Con la boca seca, negó con la cabeza. Sin duda, la mayoría de la gente estaría encantada de hacer excepciones por él.

—Me temo que no. Ni siquiera por los clientes.

Alzó los hombros con gesto de disculpa y eso hizo que él se fijara en el movimiento de sus gloriosos senos. Inesperadamente, Darien sintió una punzada de lujuria. No había mayor tentación que una mujer que respondiera a él como hombre, en vez de como príncipe.

Apoyó un codo en el mostrador que los separaba y se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa de conspiración.

—¿Y qué harías si te dijera que no soy un cliente?

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. De cerca, exudaba una masculinidad tan pura que le estaba provocando un cortocircuito cerebral. No sabía qué le ocurría. Se esforzó por ordenar su mente. En realidad la respuesta no la había sorprendido, no parecía un huésped del hotel.

—Entonces... ¿no lo es?

—No —hizo una pausa mientras pensaba en quién le gustaría ser. En qué piel le gustaría meterse para contar con un breve momento de libertad absoluta. Era un juego que había practicado mucho de joven, cuando estudiaba en la universidad en Europa, y que había vuelto locos a sus guardaespaldas.

A Darien, príncipe Darien Alexander Chiba Shields de Elusión, le encantaba mantener el incógnito siempre que era posible. El anonimato era su bien más escaso y preciado. Le gustaba jugar a una vida que nunca sería suya durante más de unos minutos. Adoraba ser juzgado como cualquier otro hombre: por su apariencia, talante y forma de expresarse. Quería probar ese mundo en el que la química tenía más valor que el privilegio.

Daba igual que dos guardaespaldas armados lo esperaran afuera en un coche blindado y otros dos merodearan por los alrededores. Mientras esa mujer siguiera desconociendo su identidad, podía simular que era un hombre cualquiera.

—No, no soy un huésped —dijo, sincero.

De repente, Serena comprendió la verdad y se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan obtusa.

—¡Claro! Eres el pintor—decorador —sus labios se curvaron con una amplia sonrisa. —Has venido a medir los lavabos.

Darien estrechó los ojos ante esa indignante suposición, pero no podía culparla por hacerla. Estaba a punto de echarse a reír cuando ella se levantó de la silla; quedó cautivado por su lujurioso y pequeño cuerpo y la calidez de su sonrisa. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había sonreído así o tratado como a un hombre en vez de como a un miembro de una de las casas reales más adineradas de Europa.

Cuando iba del club de polo al hangar donde lo esperaba su avión privado, había decidido hacer una parada. Aún sudoroso tras una larga cabalgata, había sentido curiosidad por ver el hotel antes de que lo acondicionaran para su visita oficial. Pero empezaba a pensar que tal vez una mano invisible y benévola lo había guiado allí para que una mujer de baja clase social, desconocedora de su identidad, despertara su instinto sexual más básico.

—Cierto —dijo, intentando ocultar otra oleada de lujuria. —He venido a medir los aseos.

—Bien. Steven me ha dado instrucciones para que te lo enseñe todo.

Darien sonrió. No tendría que lidiar con el inglés esnob que le ponía los nervios de punta. El asunto mejoraba por momentos. —Perfecto —dijo.

Serena sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando él volvió a recorrerla con la mirada. Recordó la carta que tenía en el bolso y, aun así, supo que ningún hombre había conseguido que se sintiera como en ese momento. Ni siquiera Seiya, ¡el hombre al que había creído amar lo suficiente como para casarse con él!

En su mente aleteó la idea de si lo que estaba sintiendo podría ser amor.

_«Por Dios, Serena. ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? Acabas de conocerlo. No sabes nada de él. Es un desconocido que sabe bien lo atractivo que es. Y si va a trabajar aquí no puedes derretirte a sus pies cada vez que te lance una de esas curiosas y arrogantes miradas»_, se recriminó.

—Por favor, sígueme —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Darien intentó imaginarse cómo reaccionaría un pintor—decorador en esa situación. En especial, uno hechizado por la belleza de una mujer tan diminuta. Seguramente flirtearía un poco.

Más aún después de cómo ella lo había mirado, igual que una gata hambrienta miraba un plato de comida. Se preguntó si estaría tan deseosa de sexo como él.

—Me encantará hacerlo —murmuró.

Serena salió de detrás del mostrador e, inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo hecho. Estando junto a él se sentía expuesta, demasiado consciente de su altura y de su musculoso cuerpo. Sabía muy poco de hombres, pero hasta ella tenía claro que el aura sexual de ése tenía un nombre: peligro. Y en caso de peligro, lo mejor era poner distancia y mantenerla.

—Vamos —dijo.

—Hum. Sí —aceptó él con voz sensual.

Observó el seductor bamboleo de su cuerpo guiando el camino. Era realmente diminuta, como una Venus de bolsillo, y sus curvas conferían un gran atractivo a su trasero. Sabía, por ex novias que asistían a pases de moda internacionales, que la ropa quedaba mejor en mujeres como palos, sin pecho o caderas, pero acababa de comprender que ella era ese tipo de mujer que mejoraba desnuda.

Serena intentaba andar con normalidad, cosa difícil cuando sentía esa mirada azulada clavada en su espalda. Decidió dejar los aseos para el final porque sería embarazoso tener que inclinarse para mostrarle la pintura cuarteada de detrás de las cisternas. Se detuvo ante unas puertas dobles, las empujó para abrirlas y entró en una gran sala de techos altos.

—Esta es la sala formal, donde a veces los huéspedes toman el café después de cenar —dijo, animada. —No se ha utilizado mucho últimamente.

—Ya lo veo —comentó Darien, captando de un vistazo el aspecto general de abandono.

Los muebles estaban demasiado gastados para conferir un aspecto _«chic y elegante»_, y la araña del techo tenía polvo de varios meses. Serena notó que la miraba y, para su horror, vio una telaraña enorme en la parte inferior de la lámpara.

—Es... difícil de limpiar incluso con un plumero largo —se disculpó. —Lo haría yo, pero soy un poco pequeña.

—De eso no hay duda —los ojos la miraron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en cada curva. —Y supongo que no eres la encargada de la limpieza, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz seca.

—Eh, no. Soy... —lo miró preguntándose si lo que iba a decir haría que perdiera el interés. —Soy camarera del servicio de habitaciones.

_«_Servicio de habitaciones_» _Darien estuvo a punto de gemir en voz alta, porque en su mente se dibujó una cama grande y suave con ella dentro, no haciéndola. Ese voluptuoso cuerpo hundiéndose entre sábanas blancas, con él encima. Hacía años que no experimentaba una imagen erótica tan poderosa.

—¿En serio? —murmuró. —Debe de ser un trabajo muy interesante, ¿no?

Serena, suspicaz, estrechó los ojos. Se preguntó si se estaba riendo de ella; su trabajo, aunque imprescindible, tenía estatus cero. Decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda.

—Bueno, tiene sus momentos —admitió con una sonrisa. —¡No te creerías las cosas que se dejan los huéspedes a veces!

—¿Como qué?

—No puedo decirlo —apretó los labios con recato.

—Una camarera leal —murmuró él.

—Discreción profesional —dijo ella. —Al menos es un trabajo que me da mucho tiempo libre.

—Supongo que eso tiene sus ventajas —contestó. Pensó que ella no le habría hablado con tanta naturalidad si hubiera sabido quién era en realidad.

—Sí —abrió la boca para hablarle del terreno que rodeaba al hotel, de todos los lugares secretos en los que era posible soñar despierto y del paraíso aromático que había creado en su propio y pequeño jardín, pero cambió de opinión.

_«Vete antes de quedar como una tonta de nuevo_. _Un hombre acaba de abandonarte, será mejor que no asustes a otro»_.

—Mira, ya he perdido bastante tiempo hablando. Será mejor que te deje con tu trabajo —dijo, aunque no le había visto sacar el metro ni parecía llevar una libreta para tomar notas!

Darien la escrutó. Lo más sensato sería desvelar su identidad, pero últimamente no se sentía en absoluto sensato, sino imprudente y temerario. Y los últimos acontecimientos en su isla habían intensificado esa sensación.

Apretó los labios. Ya ni siquiera era _«su» _isla. Estaba bajo el dominio de su hermano mayor. En el momento en que habían coronado a Endimion, Darien se había sentido como si ya no cumpliera ningún papel allí.

El año de luto oficial por su padre lo había dejado vacío por dentro; ésa era una de las razones de que estuviera allí. Quería dejar su ajetreada existencia neoyorquina por una vida nueva: iba a comprar uno de los clubs de polo más famosos del mundo y cumplir su sueño de crear una escuela de adiestramiento.

Contempló el rostro de la rubia, hechizado por su pálida belleza. Era tan diminuta, delicada y ligera que tenía la sensación de que podría levantarla con una mano, como un trofeo. Se preguntó si una mujer tan pequeña podría acomodar a un hombre tan grande como él.

Sintió que su temeridad se transmutaba en deseo, sorprendentemente intenso tras una larga ausencia de él. Miró sus labios y su tono rosado lo incitó aún más. Labios carnosos como pétalos hinchados por el rocío, que se entreabrían al mirarlo. Labios que pedían a gritos que los besara. Se preguntó si le dejaría hacerlo. Ninguna mujer se le había resistido porque no había mujer viva capaz de rechazar a un príncipe. Pero nunca había besado a una mujer desde el anonimato.

No sabía si las chicas de campo dejaban que los pintores—decoradores se tomaran libertades cuando la lujuria cursaba sus venas. Vio que los ojos de ella oscurecían y su expresión se volvía entre dulce e inquieta. Por lo visto, había posibilidades.

—No —dijo, de repente. —No te vayas.

—¿Disculpa? —Serena pensó que había oído mal.

—No quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio —dijo él con una sonrisa cómplice. —Y tú no quieres irte.

Durante un segundo, la fantasía que ella había alimentado desde que lo vio, empezó a convertirse en realidad. Al ver que iba hacia ella, Serena se planteó protestar, pero no pudo; a pesar de que estaba segura de que iba a besarla y de que aceptar el beso sería inapropiado y poco profesional.

Pero su ego estaba herido por el abandono de Seiya. El futuro que había imaginado ya no era una opción y se sentía vacía e indeseable. Al leer la carta había pensado que ningún hombre volvería a desearla. Pero, de repente, allí estaba él.

—No quieres irte, ¿verdad? —persistió él.

—Yo... no estoy segura.

—Yo creo que sí, cara. Tan segura como yo —se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios con la boca. Sintió su temblor. —¿Te gusta eso?

—Sí —musitó ella. Serena supo que estaba perdida cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Tenía la sensación de que su vida había estado en suspenso hasta ese momento. La carta de Seiya había hecho que se sintiera vacía, dolida e inválida. Pero todo su miedo, inseguridad y dolor había sido borrado por el poder del asombroso beso de ese hombre.

Darien captó su rendición y profundizó aún más. Al sentir la gloriosa respuesta de su propio cuerpo, empezó a hacer cálculos. Su equipo de seguridad no tardaría en llamar. No sabía si tendría tiempo de hacer que se arrodillara ante él y le diera placer con esos increíbles labios. Pensó, con una mezcla de deseo y desagrado, que era una mujer fácil; en ese sentido, admitía tener un doble e injusto baremo de moral. Pero eso no le impidió guiar su mano a la dureza de su entrepierna.

Ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Su busca empezó a pitar en el bolsillo del vaquero, al tiempo que la rubia apartaba la mano con un gritito de horror. Se oyó el timbre de un teléfono.

Envuelta en una neblina de humillación, con los pechos tensos y sensibles, Serena dio un paso atrás y miró al hombre con horror, enrojeciendo al recordar la curva de su dureza en los dedos.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —exigió temblorosa, aunque en el fondo sabía que debería estar haciéndose la misma pregunta: _«¿Por qué había permitido que ese desconocido se tomara esas libertades con ella?»_.

Darien soltó una risa sarcástica al mirar sus senos hinchados, con los pezones claramente dibujados bajo el sobretodo. El deseo frustrado se transformó en desprecio hacia sí mismo. Era increíble que estuviera tan necesitado de una mujer como para comportarse igual que un adolescente que nunca hubiera practicado el sexo.

—Yo diría que es obvio —gruñó. —Estaba dándote lo que tu cuerpo pedía a gritos y sigue pidiendo, por lo que veo. Por desgracia, no tengo tiempo de complacerte ahora mismo. Y, a decir verdad, prefiero que mis mujeres se resistan un poco más —endureció la boca con una mezcla de desdén y frustración, luchando contra el deseo de volver a besarla. —¿Nadie te ha enseñado que lo que se entrega tan fácilmente pierde mucho de su atractivo?

Serena sintió que la injusticia de la situación la golpeaba. No la creería si le dijera que nunca se había comportado así con un hombre y, además, ella no tenía por qué cargar con toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Había sido él quien había empezado, al besarla con tanta destreza que se había derretido en sus brazos como la cera de una vela.

—¿He de suponer que tú te consideras del todo inocente? —le lanzó, deseando abofetear su arrogante rostro. Pero él debió de percibir su deseo, porque movió la cabeza y sus pupilas se agrandaron hasta casi ocultar el iris azulada.

—Ni se te ocurra, cara —le advirtió.

La amenaza hizo que ella recuperara el sentido y se avergonzara. No pudo contestarle porque, tras una última mirada de desdeñosa frustración, el hombre salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más.

Serena se quedó parada hasta que oyó el sonido de ruedas sobre la gravilla. Se acercó a la ventana a tiempo de ver a dos lujosos coches negros alejarse a toda velocidad. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose de dónde habían salido y adónde iban.

Se alisó el pelo con las manos y volvió a la zona de recepción. Allí encontró a un hombre regordete de mediana edad, que vestía un mono manchado de pintura y tenía una libreta en la mano. Sonrió al verla llegar.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó Serena, aunque su sexto sentido clamaba su error.

—Eso espero —dijo el hombre con acento irlandés. —Soy el pintor. He venido a medir. ¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En el pequeño dormitorio de su casita, Serena se miró al espejo y movió la cabeza con horror. ¿Cómo iba a ir a trabajar con ese aspecto? Parecía una de esas mujeres que los viernes y los sábados salían de los bares de madrugada. El tipo de mujer que se embutía en la ropa sin preguntarse si era de la talla correcta. Pero la modista no podía haberse equivocado con las medidas, se había hecho no una, sino dos pruebas.

Giró para mirarse por detrás y se estremeció, era aún peor, si eso era posible. El tejido se pegaba a su trasero y destacaba con crueldad sus generosas curvas.

Ya tenía los nervios de punta y recoger el nuevo uniforme de la modista había hecho que su precario estado mental empeorara mucho. Se lo había puesto con dedos temblorosos, sabiendo que era inadecuado lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Demasiado pequeño y ajustado, la tela se tensaba sobre sus senos y hacía que parecieran absolutamente enormes.

No quería ponerse ropa que le hiciera avergonzarse de su curvilínea silueta ni embadurnarse la cara con maquillaje, que no sabía utilizar. Pero Steven le había leído la cartilla y había tenido que ceder, igual que había aceptado sustituir sus cómodos zapatos planos por unos de tacones tan altos que apenas podía andar con ellos. Bajo la máscara y el brillo de labios se sentía como un fraude, pero no estaba en situación de objetar. No podía hacerlo tras haberse puesto a sí misma en una situación tan comprometida.

Su jefe no sabía que se había comportado como una tonta y había permitido que un desconocido la besara, de una manera que aún le hacía sonrojarse cuando la recordaba. Pero el desconocido había resultado ser un príncipe. Un huésped de honor que pronto llegaría con todo su séquito.

Un príncipe mentiroso, se recordó con amargura, al que le había parecido gracioso dar rienda suelta a su potente atractivo sexual ante una mujer ingenua y estúpida que había caído bajo su hechizo. Por lo visto, se divertía riéndose de la gente del pueblo llano.

Cuando se había ido del hotel, la semana anterior, Serena no había tardado en sospechar que el hombre de los ojos dorados no era un humilde pintor, sino el príncipe Darien en persona. Lo había confirmado en Internet, al ver su retrato oficial. Sin embargo, el rígido y atractivo rostro que mostraba la pantalla del ordenador le pareció muy diferente al del hombre que, vestido con vaqueros, la había besado con tanta sensualidad.

En la página oficial de Elusión, Darien lucía uniforme: chaqueta oscura con varias medallas y condecoraciones. Llevaba el cabello oscuro perfectamente domado y su boca parecía dura y seria. Serena no había podido evitar pensar en lo guapo que era, antes de recordarse que la había engañado a propósito.

Tras obligarse a apartar la vista de su retrato, había leído la historia de Elusión: un paraíso con forma de luna, situado en el mar Iónico, cerca de Grecia y no muy lejos de la punta sur de Italia. Era una isla rica en oro y minerales preciosos; la familia Shields era fabulosamente adinerada, y tenía propiedades y empresas por todo el mundo.

Serena echó un último vistazo a la imagen del espejo y se dijo que no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable. Era hora de enfrentarse al hombre al que había besado tan impetuosamente y que, por un estúpido y vergonzoso instante, había dado alas a su corazón. Sólo le quedaba rezar porque no informara a su jefe de su falta de profesionalidad.

Era un soleado día de verano y el paseo por las colinas verdes y doradas que llevaban al hotel fue muy agradable. Aún era temprano, pero ya había una enorme limusina negra aparcada ante la entrada y un hombre enorme como un oso hacía guardia ante la puerta.

—Trabajo aquí —le dijo, al ver su mirada hostil.

—¿Identificación? —masculló él.

Serena rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el carné de conducir. El tipo estudió la foto y la miró, después asintió y le permitió entrar.

Por lo visto, los guardaespaldas no tenían que hacer gala de destrezas sociales. Serena fue a cambiarse las zapatillas deportivas por los odiados zapatos de tacón. Después miró a su alrededor, y quedó maravillada por el efecto que lograba un poco de cuidado y atención.

Habían pintado las paredes de un color siena pálido y todo parecía más amplio y limpio. El polvo y las telarañas habían desaparecido y las lámparas colgaban del techo como cascadas de diamantes. Había enormes cuencos de flores frescas en todas las habitaciones: irises azules y rosas blancas añadían aroma, belleza y atractivo a las habitaciones de la planta baja.

El día anterior, Serena había hecho la cama de la suite del príncipe con las prístinas sabanas de algodón egipcio recién llegadas de Londres. Se había maravillado al ver cuánto dinero había invertido Steven en su reverenciado huésped. Los cortinajes de terciopelo de la cama de dosel cambiaban por completo el aire de la habitación, al igual que la nueva iluminación. Incluso el antiguo cuarto de baño había sido renovado de suelo a techo con los sanitarios más modernos.

Estaba tironeando de la corta falda de su uniforme cuando Steven llegó a recepción, con expresión satisfecha en la cara.

—¿Ha llegado el príncipe? —preguntó Serena, nerviosa.

—Viene de camino. Uno de los suyos acaba de llamarme.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón, no quería verlo. _«Mentirosa. No has pensado más que en sus ojos océano y en la suave promesa de sus labios»_.

—Será mejor que vaya a...

—Espera un minuto.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Stevent concentraba toda su atención en ella, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Y se descubrió pensando que cuando el príncipe la había mirado, por incorrecto que fuera, se había excitado. Era como si hubiera encendido una llama dentro de ella.

—Estás fabulosa —dijo Steven, con voz pastosa. Al ver que se daba la vuelta, la agarró del brazo. —No, no te vayas, Serena. Deja que te mire.

—Steven...

—Muy bien. Más que bien. ¡Tienes unas piernas impresionantes! ¿Por qué llevas escondiéndote bajo un saco tanto tiempo?

Ella se libró de contestar al oír pasos que llegaban del exterior. Se apartó de Steven y se dio la vuelta. Vio la mirada dorada del hombre que entraba por la puerta. Una mirada dura y fría como el metal, que le provocó un escalofrío.

Llevaba preparándose para el encuentro desde que había leído su perfil en Internet, pero eso no sirvió para soportar el impacto de verlo cumpliendo su rol.

Cualquiera habría adivinado que era un príncipe. Su altura y presencia eran imponentes y autocráticas, irradiaba poder y privilegio por cada poro de su piel.

Por más que intentó no mirarlo, le fue imposible. El traje gris oscuro acariciaba y resaltaba su musculoso físico. Una camisa blanca como la nieve proporcionaba contraste a su piel olivácea y su cabello oscuro. Pero los ojos azules lo dominaban todo: brillantes y peligrosos, como los de un depredador.

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso, por una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre. Supuso que lo correcto era hacerle una reverencia e imitó el movimiento cortés que había visto en las películas. Al ver que los labios del príncipe se curvaban con desdén, se arrepintió de su gesto.

—Nada de reverencias, no quiero formalidades —dijo Darien. Por dentro, la ira lo reconcomía. Había ocurrido lo inexplicable y a Darien no le gustaba nada.

La diminuta rubia había ocupado su mente cuando él no lo quería ni deseaba. No era más que una camarera de hotel. Una trabajadora mal pagada que tendría que haber olvidado sin más.

Sin embargo, desde que la había tenido en sus brazos la semana anterior, había invadido sus noches y sus sueños. No sabía si era porque había sido la primera mujer a la que había besado desde el anonimato. Su apasionada respuesta había dado al traste con una de sus más profundas creencias: que, a pesar de su atractivo físico, era el caché de su sangre real lo que atraía al sexo opuesto. Pero la camarera no había conocido su estatus, se había interesado por él personalmente.

El recuerdo de su anhelo lo había hecho soñar con cómo reaccionaría ese curvilíneo cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo. Se había imaginado clavándose con fuerza en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Noche tras noche, se había despertado sudoroso y anhelando hacerle el amor.

No sabía si era porque la había visto en el momento y el lugar adecuados para excitar su interés. Su desmejorado apetito sexual había vuelto con una fuerza inexplicable, como una gran bola que lo arrastraba todo a su paso.

Esa mañana, mientras sobrevolaba el Canal de la Mancha, había sentido un escalofrío de anticipación al pensar que iba a verla de nuevo. Sabía que sólo tenía que chasquear los dedos para que la diminuta rubia le diera cuanto deseaba. Había imaginado su boca rodeando su miembro erecto. Y se había visto penetrando su cuerpo y perdiéndose en su húmeda dulzura tras muchos meses de sequía sexual.

En cambio, al verla, sólo sentía decepción. La mujer que tenía ante él era una caricatura de la que había tenido en sus brazos. El atractivo de su cara lavada había desaparecido. Ya no parecía una flor silvestre, recién arrancada de la pradera, sino un producto de invernadero, de floración forzada.

Los atractivos senos que la amplia bata había dejado entrever, estaban embutidos en un uniforme demasiado ajustado y corto, que rondaba la vulgaridad. Su encanto de hada se perdía con la altura extra que le otorgaban los altísimos tacones de sus zapatos. Y el hipnótico tono aguamarina de sus ojos perdía fuerza enmarcado en gris oscuro.

¡Parecía una buscona!

Sintió una intensa decepción, a pesar de que tendría que haber estado acostumbrado. Era algo que le ocurría a diario. Las personas cambiaban cuando estaban ante un miembro de la realeza. Se vestían para llamar la atención y decían lo que suponían que él quería oír. Eran marionetas deslumbradas por su poder, y él estaba harto de manejar las cuerdas a placer.

—Serenísima Alteza —dijo Steven. —¿Podría sugerir que...?

—No puede sugerir nada —lo cortó Darien: había visto cómo el inglés había mirado a Serena, y se preguntó si le pertenecía. Se le aceleró el corazón al recordar que, en más de una ocasión, los hombres le habían ofrecido a sus mujeres para congraciarse con él.

Apretó los labios, preguntándose si aceptaría la oferta en caso de que se produjera. Sus antepasados no habían dudado en disfrutar del sexo opuesto cuando se lo presentaban en bandeja. Miró a la rubia y vio el frenético latido de la vena de su cuello.

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó.

—Es Serena. Se ocupa de las habitaciones, entre otras cosas —dijo Steven. —Puedo decirle que se vaya, señor, si quiere hablar en privado —añadió, bajando la voz.

Darien agitó la mano con impaciencia, para silenciarlo. Era un presuntuoso y no quería quedarse a solas con él ni un segundo.

—¿Conoce la zona? —preguntó.

Serena deseó decir que dejaran de hablar de ella como si no estuviera presente.

—Claro que sí —contestó Steven. —Ha vivido aquí desde siempre.

Darien se volvió hacia ella y, al ver que sus pupilas se agrandaban, supo que sería suya. Y antes de que acabara el día. Tenía que satisfacer su hambre sexual para liberarse del deseo.

—Bien. Será mi guía durante mi estancia.

—Pero... —Seren entreabrió los labios y lo miró con horror, —no estoy cualificada para ser guía —protestó con voz débil y aguda.

—¿Y? —la retó Darien con voz sedosa.

—Seguro que... —Serena tragó saliva y se retorció la manos— necesita a un guía que, además, esté adiestrado para protegerlo, Alteza.

Darien había hecho la sugerencia sin pensar y no le habría costado nada retractarse; pero que ella objetara lo reafirmó en su intención. Al rechazarlo había sellado su destino. Todo el mundo cumplía sus deseos, y que alguien pusiera pegas lo intrigaba más que nada. ¡La rubia no lo deseaba tanto como había creído!

—Es muy considerada al preocuparse por mi seguridad —murmuró, sarcástico, —Pero necesito guía, no guardaespaldas. Alguien que conozca el entorno me será muy útil.

Serena se tensó. _«Útil»_. Era un adjetivo adecuado para los guantes de plástico que uno se ponía para fregar los cacharros. Una descripción muy poco halagadora. Se preguntó si había escogido la palabra con malicia. Miró a Steven.

—¿No podrías hacerlo tú? —sus ojos le enviaron una súplica. —Yo trabajo aquí. No puedo desaparecer de repente para hacer de guía.

—Claro que puedes —dijo Steven, ignorando su mirada. —El hotel no aceptará más clientes mientras el príncipe esté aquí. ¡Alguien podrá ocuparse de cambiar las sábanas! —esbozó una sonrisa amenazadora antes de volverse hacia el príncipe. —Serena estará a su servicio todo el tiempo que la necesite, Alteza. Sus deseos son órdenes, ¿verdad, Serena?

Serena sintió náuseas: Rupert había quitado importancia a su trabajo, reduciéndolo al mero cambio de sábanas. Obviamente, no había visto la sonrisa de desprecio del príncipe al oírlo hacer de menos a una de sus empleadas.

Independientemente de eso, Serena tenía razones para no querer ser _«guía» _del príncipe. Entre otras, su beso y cómo había respondido a él antes de descubrir su identidad. La idea de estar con él le provocaba una mezcla de excitación y miedo. No entendía por qué él lo había sugerido.

Se atrevió a mirarlo y captó la burla que escondía el azulado de sus ojos. _«Te desea y, peor aún, está seguro de conseguirte»_. Serena se mordió el labio. _«Teniendo en cuenta cómo reaccionaste, no puedes culparlo por pensar eso»_, admitió para sí.

Además, era innegable que no había olvidado el contacto de sus brazos y de sus labios. Él había hecho que se sintiera deseada y había dado alas a su espíritu, roto por el rechazo de su prometido.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —contestó con voz carente de emoción. —¿Que será un honor para mí?

Darien estrechó los ojos. Había captado un deje de resignación en su voz. Tal vez estuviera intentando jugar con él, simulando decoro cuando la semana anterior no había tenido ninguno.

—Excelente —murmuró.

—Bueno, ya que eso está arreglado —Steven esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante, —si me sigue, Alteza Serenísima, lo conduciré a su suite.

—No, no —rechazó Darien con un gesto de la mano. —Puede irse. La chica se ocupará de mis necesidades.

Steven titubeó un momento, luego se fue como un niño al que hubieran hecho salir a jugar al jardín en plena tormenta. Serena y el príncipe se quedaron a solas.

Ella no sabía qué decir ni dónde mirar. Tenía los nervios de punta.

—Pareces intranquila —comentó él, volviendo a admirar el color celeste de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo, Alteza? —preguntó ella. Además de intranquila, estaba excitada.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta —enarcó las cejas oscuras. —¿Te inquieto?

—En absoluto —contestó Serena, bajando los párpados para que no viera la mentira en sus ojos.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron con una sonrisa especulativa. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que su voluptuoso cuerpo irradiaba deseo, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. Y su intento de resistirse a él era el mejor afrodisíaco.

Su cuerpo había habitado un espacio frío y solitario demasiado tiempo, y por fin empezaba a despertar.

—Entonces, llévame a mi suite —ordenó con voz suave.

* * *

**menos mal que el wiffi de mi vecino llego a mi pieza, asi que por eso tenemos capi nuevo y debido a que me enferme me pondre a adaptar otro libro para tener para mas adelante jajajaj**

**asi q eso**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Hoy esta diferente —comentó Darien.

Sus palabras le acariciaron la piel como seda líquida, pero Serena no dijo nada. Su mente y sus sentidos estaban desbocados mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que estaba en la recién decorada suite, a solas con un príncipe. Era claustrofóbico sentir sus ojos azules taladrarla, como si pudieran ver a través de su uniforme. Y muy cerca había una cama enorme. Una cama que había hecho ella misma.

El equipaje había llegado antes, porque había un montón de documentos de aspecto oficial sobre el escritorio y diversos objetos valiosos por la habitación. Un par de gemelos de oro grabados y un precioso cepillo de plata con incrustaciones de joyas; parecían antiguos y muy valiosos, pero la impresionó más que fuesen sus objetos personales.

Una bata de satén colgaba del respaldo de la silla, como una cascada de plata líquida. Se veían camisas blancas en el armario entreabierto y había una fusta, con puño de cuero, apoyada contra una puerta. Serena tragó con aprensión y se preguntó cuándo podría irse sin quedar mal. Pero, a decir verdad, una parte de ella habría querido quedarse con él todo el día.

—Muy diferente —murmuró él siguiendo con su descarado escrutinio.

—Sí, Alteza —contestó ella serena, aunque tenía el corazón desbocado. —El uniforme es nuevo.

Él miró los botones de la pechera, que parecían estar perdiendo la batalla para contener sus magníficos pechos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó. —¿Ganaste peso mientras te lo estaban haciendo?

Serena sospechaba que Steven le había dicho a la modista que le hiciera el uniforme más ajustado, pero no podía admitir eso. No era bueno ser desleal con el jefe, por mucho que se lo mereciera. Y tampoco lo sería contestar mal al insolente y grosero príncipe, que también se lo merecía.

—No que yo sepa —dijo, huraña.

Darien recorrió sus curvas con la mirada. No había ganado peso, o lo había hecho para bien, porque no le sobraba ni un gramo de carne. No tenía un cuerpo de moda, era demasiado curvilíneo para los gustos modernos, pero despertaba la primitiva hambre sexual que cimentaba el deseo de cualquier hombre. Las caderas redondas y los grandes senos sugerían fertilidad como primer imperativo biológico.

Sintió que se le secaba la boca y que su entrepierna empezaba a torturarlo. Esos magníficos senos no deberían ocultarse nunca con ropa y tal vez lo mejor sería liberarlos cuanto antes. Ella le recordaba a una de las mujeres desnudas de su cuadro favorito de la Sala del Trono de Elusion, uno que solía mirar subrepticiamente en sus años de adolescencia.

Sin embargo, la mujer no estaba respondiendo como había esperado. Darien la estudió con interés. No le estaba enviando el delicioso mensaje, _«Ven y bésame»_, que lo había llevado a abrazarla la última vez. Sus ojos no le decían que era libre de repetir, más bien al contrario. Lo miraba con tanta cautela como si se encontrara a solas en una habitación con una serpiente venenosa. Se preguntó por qué. Esa vez no estaban en un lugar público y tenían una cama a su disposición; y sus guardaespaldas no lo molestarían estando allí.

Darien estrechó los ojos. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera deseado más al hombre que había creído que era. Una mujer que se sentía más atraída por un pintor que por un miembro de una de las casas reales más prestigiosas de Europa. Inexplicablemente, esa idea lo excitó aún más.

—¿Cuál es la mujer real? —preguntó con voz suave. —¿Te pillé desprevenida el otro día, toda suave y natural, o lo habitual es esta apariencia de exhibicionista? —bajó la mirada a la generosa curva de su trasero. —Tal vez has pensado que un príncipe respondería favorablemente a las obvias señales que envías hoy. ¿Tengo razón, Serena?

Pronunció su nombre como si acariciara cada sílaba con la lengua. Aunque Serena sabía que la estaba insultando, su traicionero cuerpo reaccionó con deseo, como si no pudiera resistirse a él. Sintió la sangre latirle en las venas y se le cerró la garganta.

—Nunca sería tan presuntuosa, Alteza.

—¿No? —Vio el rubor que teñía lentamente sus mejillas— Es una pena, porque podría apetecerme un poco de presunción en este momento. Puede que esté aburrido de personas que se inclinan ante mí, que se comportan como marionetas y dicen sólo lo que creen que quiero oír —le lanzó una mirada brillante. —La verdad, disfruté bastante de cómo reaccionaste conmigo el otro día.

—Señor...

—Me gustó la sinceridad de tu mirada, que no ocultaba tu obvio deseo por mí. Y cómo te entregaste al beso y te derretiste en mis brazos, tu delicioso cuerpo prometía placeres inesperados.

A Serena se le secó la boca. Llevaba días intentando olvidar eso.

—Señor...

—Si no hubiera pitado el infernal buscapersonas, ¿quién sabe cómo habríamos acabado? —su voz se volvió más grave. Estaba disfrutando al ver cómo intentaba no reaccionar a la seducción verbal. —Pero creo que ambos sabemos dónde habría acabado, ¿verdad, Serena?

_«Por favor, deja de mirarme así»_, rezó ella en silencio. Su mirada hacía que se le espesara la sangre como miel, que su estómago se disolviera y que su piel se erizara como si estuviese en una tormenta de nieve. Intentó buscar algo que decir, pero sólo pudo emitir un ruidito incomprensible.

—No hay cosa que odie más que los asuntos inconclusos —murmuró él— Así que creo que será mejor que volvamos a empezar. Bésame otra vez, Serena. Pero esta vez no te detengas.

Sus palabras la perturbaron y excitaron; Serena sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía y deseaba sentir de nuevo el contacto de sus labios. Eso no tenía por qué ser tan malo, al fin y al cabo.

Darien estrechó los ojos, sorprendido por su titubeo; nunca había tenido que pedir ese tipo de cosas dos veces. Acarició su mejilla.

—A no ser que algo nos lo impida —aventuró. —¿Un compromiso con otro hombre, quizás? —lo dijo con la arrogancia de alguien que sabía que no existía un hombre que pudiera interponerse a sus deseos. El príncipe conseguía cuanto quería; si acaso, tendría que esperar... y no quería hacerlo. Su apetito sexual había despertado de forma exquisita y sorprendente.

Serena movió la cabeza. Imposible pensar a derechas mientras él la miraba así.

—No. No lo hay —se mordió el labio al recordar la sensación de soledad y rechazo que la había asolado al recibir la carta de Seiya. —Hubo alguien. Estaba comprometida para casarme, pero...

—Pero ¿qué? —la animó Darien, deseando solventar ese obstáculo de una vez.

—Él... él bueno, eso acabó. Darien se permitió una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Era perfecto. Un prometido implicaba que tenía experiencia, pero también que había sido fiel. Se preguntó si ese hombre le había roto el corazón. Si era el caso, Darien podría demostrarle que seguía habiendo vida después de una ruptura y que podía disfrutar de las caricias de otro hombre.

Pensativo, trazó el perfil de sus labios temblorosos. En cierto modo, ella conseguiría lo mejor y lo peor de un amante pos-ruptura. Porque sin duda tendría al mejor amante, pero pasaría el resto de su vida buscando, sin éxito, a un hombre equiparable a él.

—Entonces, hagamos el amor —dijo, sin más.

—¡Alteza! —exclamó ella, aunque su protesta sonó carente de convicción. Sus ojos azules la embrujaban y la expectativa de estar entre sus brazos era demasiado tentadora. Nunca antes había sentido un ardor equiparable. Se planteó detenerlo, o al menos intentarlo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo. Él, con una sonrisa, la atrajo a sus brazos y deseó besarlo y revivir las increíbles sensaciones que había despertado en ella la vez anterior. Se removió en sus brazos pero rozó su henchida y dura entrepierna y eso hizo que él soltara una risita burlona. Ella sintió un burbujeo en la sangre, su cuerpo reaccionó ciegamente al contacto.

—¡Señor! —gimió.

—Darien —corrigió él con un gruñido. —¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo.

Sólo habría podido decirle que se sentía en el paraíso, como si no hubiera estado realmente viva hasta ese momento; ningún hombre había conseguido que se sintiera así. Estaba tan cerca que notaba la calidez de su aliento en el rostro. Cada átomo de sentido común clamaba que saliera de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero el sentido común se transformó en ardor y deseo cuando los labios de él se posaron en los suyos. Serena supo que estaba perdida.

La otra vez la había besado con lentitud, casi con descuido, como una persona que metiera un dedo del pie en el agua para probar su temperatura. Pero ese día no, más bien fue como si se lanzara al agua de cabeza. Sus labios buscaron y tentaron, expertos. Atacaron con sensual insistencia, haciéndole gemir de placer.

Sin más preámbulo, Darien la tumbó sobre la suave cama y vio que abría los ojos con sorpresa cuando empezó a desabotonarle el vestido.

—¿Pensabas que íbamos a dedicar horas a los preliminares? ¿A quitarnos la ropa prenda a prenda? No —sonrió al desvelar su piel cremosa. —Mis mujeres me gustan desnudas —posó los labios en la vena que palpitaba en la base de su cuello.

Los pensamientos de Serena intentaron hacerse oír por encima del clamor de sus sentidos. _«Mis mujeres»_, había dicho, y eso implicaba que había tenido muchas; lógico, siendo el hombre que era. Serena cerró los ojos cuando abrió otro botón y sintió el roce de sus dedos en el estómago. Se preguntó si sería mejor decírselo.

Pero él ya le estaba quitando los zapatos y las medias. Acarició la planta de un pie desnudo y a Serena le pareció increíble que un gesto tan inocente pudiera ser tan provocativo.

—Ohh —jadeó. Dejó de lado su resquemor. Toda la pompa y fasto que lo rodeaba se había desvanecido, volvía a ser el hombre de los vaqueros. El hombre de ojos dorados que la había excitado. Que estaba dando vida a su piel con esos dedos tan expertos e inquietantes— Eso es... es delicioso.

Darien sonrió; terminó de quitarle el vestido y examinó su ropa interior. La lencería de una mujer decía mucho de ella y él había visto mucha. Desde virginal encaje blanco o sensual satén

escarlata, elegidos para enviar un mensaje muy específico sobre su propietaria a todas las variantes de negro. Había visto bragas pantalón y tangas, medias, ligueros y corsés, pero nunca había visto ropa interior como la de Serena.

Sus dedos buscaron el corchete del sujetador. _«Funcional» _era la única descripción posible, las bragas y el sujetador de color carne, no habían sido elegidos por su atractivo visual. Sin embargo, era cierto que el sujetador tenía un duro cometido que cumplir. Cuando soltó el cierre, Darien gimió de placer al ver sus senos gloriosos y libres de toda contención.

—¡_Porca miseria_! —gimió con incredulidad, antes de tomarlos en sus manos.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, vagamente consciente de que tendría que protestar, pero incapaz de hacerlo. Los labios de él trazaban senderos de fuego en sus pechos.

—¡Oh! —gimió.

La lengua de él se detuvo un instante, Darien tomó aire al sentir el empuje de su erección. Ella respondía tal y como había esperado, incluso mejor que en sus fantasías. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de conocer a esa mujer, porque había estado con una versión de ella en el mundo inconsciente que habitaba mientras dormía. Tal vez ésa fuera la razón de que estuviera tan excitado. O tal vez sólo fuera porque estaba hambriento de caricias femeninas.

Excepto que ella no lo estaba tocando. Quizá porque no llevaba puestas más que unas feas bragas mientras que él seguía estando trajeado.

—¿Me disculpas si te dejo un momento? —preguntó, alzando la cabeza.

—¿Dejarme? —repitió Serena. La burbuja erótica que la envolvía estalló en pedazos.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron con una sonrisa satisfecha. Decían que las mujeres de clase baja eran las mejores amantes: eran apasionadas y no se regían por la convención de que una mujer no debía mostrar demasiado entusiasmo si quería atrapar a un hombre. Pasó los dedos por su piel desnuda y sintió cómo se estremecía. Sin duda, ella sabía que la relación no tenía ningún viso de permanencia. A diferencia de las ambiciosas bellezas de su pasado, la voluptuosa camarera no tendría expectativas de futuro con él. Y eso era de lo más liberador.

—Sólo para desvestirme —aclaró, pasando un dedo alrededor de un pezón. —Quiero sentir mi piel junto a la tuya.

—Ah —suspiró ella. Se sonrojó de placer y sus últimas dudas se desvanecieron ante la gloriosa realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Es bonito que hayas dicho eso.

El se puso en pie. Ella era muy dulce, demasiado. No recordaba a ninguna mujer que hubiera sido tan directa con él. Se quitó zapatos, calcetines y chaqueta, mientras los ojos de color cielo observaban cada uno de sus movimientos sin ocultar su disfrute.

—¿Quieres que me desnude despacio, como en un striptease? ¿Te excita esa clase de cosas?

Ella se sonrojó otra vez. Si el príncipe se desnudaba lentamente, podría pensárselo mejor y arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Serena quería que ocurriera, nunca se había sentido como en ese momento. El júbilo y el anhelo habían dado al traste con su timidez habitual. Estaba tumbada en una de las camas del hotel, en bragas, ¡y le daba igual!

Observó al príncipe desabotonarse la camisa y desvelar su ancho pecho. Hasta ese momento había vivido ateniéndose a las enseñanzas de su tía y eso no había conducido a nada bueno. Nunca había sentido por Seiya lo que estaba sintiendo por el príncipe. Pensó que se moriría si no volvía pronto y la besaba de nuevo.

Dio un último empellón a su conciencia y se perdió en el oro líquido de sus ojos mientras él dejaba caer la corbata al suelo. Negó con la cabeza al ver su mirada interrogante.

—No. No quiero ningún espectáculo. Sólo quiero que vuelvas aquí lo antes posible.

—Entonces lo haré —prometió él. —En cuanto me libre de esto —llevó la mano al cinturón, lo abrió y bajó la cremallera del pantalón. Después, tras quitarse algo que emitió un destelló plateado y que dejó en la mesilla, se libró de pantalones y calzoncillos.

Serena soltó una exclamación y él sonrió.

—Grande, ¿no? —preguntó con satisfacción, subiendo a la cama y guiando la mano de ella a su erección.

A Serena la inquietó la intimidad del acto pero quería complacerlo y, tras el contacto inicial, su timidez se esfumó. De hecho, deseaba explorar cada centímetro de su resplandeciente piel morena. Deslizó los dedos por el tenso miembro y él se apartó como si lo hubiera quemado.

—No —rechazó, agarrando su mano y llevándosela a los labios. Besó la parte interna de su muñeca. —Aún no. No la primera vez.

Ella no entendió qué quería decir con eso, pero cuando se situó sobre ella y empezó a besarla, sus preguntas se desvanecieron y sólo quedó la pasión que le inspiraban sus besos. Era maravilloso.

—Oh —gimió, moviéndose bajo él y comunicándole su creciente deseo.

Darien bajó la mano para probar el centro cálido y húmedo de su sexo y sintió cómo se estremecía con el contacto. Era muy apasionada. Normalmente le gustaba poner en práctica un amplio repertorio de destrezas sensuales, cosa que solía cautivar a sus amantes. Las mujeres admiraban su falta de egoísmo, aunque siempre lo acusaban de no entregarse emocionalmente. Pero él sabía que, en el fondo, proporcionarles placer era una especie de alarde sexual, una necesidad innata de superar a cualquier hombre que hubieran conocido. La maldición del hijo menor de un rey era sentir la necesidad de demostrar su valía en todas las esferas.

Sin embargo, al sentir los dedos de Serena curvarse sobre sus hombros y el roce tentativo de sus labios en un pezón, supo que no podía esperar. La naturalidad de sus reacciones era algo desconocido para él, tan refrescante como pasar días bajo el sol del desierto y de repente tomar un trago de un líquido frío e increíblemente dulce.

Buscó un preservativo y empezó a ponérselo, consciente de que ella lo observaba. La protección de la preciosa semilla real era algo que le habían instilado desde que alcanzó la pubertad.

Serena se mordió el labio. Tendría que decirle que no tenía experiencia y temía decepcionarlo. Pero sería una locura permitir que la realidad se entrometiera y amenazara la delicada magia que él había tejido en su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a rodearla con sus brazos supo que era demasiado tarde para decir nada.

Se estremeció al sentir su lengua acariciar el interior de su boca. Un ardor irresistible asaltó su cuerpo de nuevo, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente. Estaba poseída por la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, ese deseo la controlaba y orquestaba sus movimientos.

Lo sintió tensarse y cambiar de posición mientras abría sus piernas con una mano. Serena se estremeció e hizo un esfuerzo para hablar y avisarlo. Pero él la penetró con una sola embestida y el agudo dolor inicial se mezcló con la dulzura de sentir cómo la llenaba por dentro. Soltó un grito ahogado.

Él gimió algo. A Serena le pareció que decía _«No» _y notó que algo cambiaba. Él siguió moviéndose, pero parecía haber pasado, inexplicablemente, del júbilo al enfado. Serena, desconcertada, movió las caderas, copiando su ritmo, para intentar recuperar la increíble sensación de unos segundos antes. —Estate quieta —ordenó él.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella se movía bajo él con un abandono que lo estaba volviendo loco; eso, combinado con la calidez que lo ceñía como una segunda piel, pudo más que él.

Tuvo el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado en toda su vida, pero la odió por ello y se retiró en cuanto su cuerpo dejó de contraerse con poderosos espasmos. La miró y sintió que una pesada oscuridad lo envolvía.

—¿Cómo has podido ocultarme eso? —la acusó, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata. Ató el cinturón con gesto furioso.

Serena percibió la condena y reprobación de sus ojos mientras se erguía ante ella como un ángel vengador.

—Pero... Alteza... —musitó temblorosa, cada vez más confusa y avergonzada. —¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Qué has hecho? ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho! —escupió él con ira. —¿A qué diablos estás jugando?

—¿Jugando?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que sería buena idea decirme que eras virgen?

* * *

**y yo les digo "busquen las esferas del dragón para revivirse porque muero"**

**naa broma, algo tiene mi organismo que mis resfriados duran muy poco, ahora mismo tengo un poco de tos pero nada mas, y para agradecerles los mensajitos y su apoyo para que me recupere les subi capi nuevo n_n**

**tambien la proxima semana tengo mis exámenes fin de semestre para ver si paso los ramos (es el colmo que tener un excelente promedio para que en el examen necesites la minima nota y pasarlo) asi que probablemente suba capitulo diario (solo si ustedes quieren) para que no pase lo mismo con el otro libro que subi, donde no podia conectarme o no tenia tiempo para subir capitulos me demoraba dias u.u**

**asi que chicas espero que les guste el capitulo de este libro que a muchas les sacara canas verdes porque odiaran a Darien n_n**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Serena, con el corazón en los pies, se encogió contra la almohada al ver la ira que oscurecía los rasgos del príncipe.

—¿He hecho algo mal? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa e incierta.

—¿Mal? ¡Por favor, no te hagas la inocente conmigo! —rugió Darien. De repente, captó lo irónico de su comentario. Porque ella era inocente, o al menos lo había sido hasta hacía cinco minutos. Acababa de comprender que una mujer podía ser inocente en el sentido físico y albergar intenciones taimadas. Él había supuesto que era una muchachita dulce que lo deseaba más como hombre que como miembro de la realeza. ¡Menudo idiota!

No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo en la trampa más vieja del mundo. Ella lo había engañado con esos enormes ojos color aguamarina, que ocultaban un cerebro maquinador, y con ese voluptuoso cuerpo, pura promesa de seducción. Apretó los puños con ira e impotencia.

—¿Mentiste al decir que tenías prometido?

—¡No! —protestó ella. —¡Claro que lo tenía!

—¿Cómo podías seguir siendo virgen si estabas comprometida para casarte? —rugió él. —Ya nadie espera hasta la noche de bodas, ¡y menos en el mundo en que tú vives!

Serena vio el desdén que torcía sus sensuales labios y se estremeció al comprobar la baja opinión que tenía de ella. Había sido una tonta. Acababa de entregar su mayor tesoro a un hombre que se lo había tirado a la cara como si fuera un trapo viejo. Trataba su virginidad con el desdén con el que habría mirado los productos rebajados del supermercado. Aunque seguramente no había pisado un supermercado en toda su vida.

—De hecho, él dijo que prefería que esperásemos a estar casados —objetó, acalorada.

—Y tú, una mujer que se enciende en cuanto la rozan, ¿aceptaste esperar? —exigió él, incrédulo.

—¡Pues sí! —con Seiya esperar nunca había sido un problema y además, teniendo en cuenta su profesión, había sido lo más apropiado. —Él no era como tú —concluyó con voz desolada.

—Nadie es como yo —puntualizó él con arrogancia. —Me has engañado —rugió.

Serena lo miró atónita. Parecía estar olvidando algo muy importante.

—¿Y qué tendría que decir yo? —musitó. —Tú sí que me has engañado. ¡Simulaste ser un pintor! ¿A qué vino eso?

Pero él no la escuchaba, su mente giró como un torbellino hasta que intuyó lo que había ocurrido. Fue como recibir un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Pensó en Steven, el inglés. Recordó cómo ella se había apartado de él al verlo entrar al hotel, esa mañana. Posiblemente fuera el ex prometido de marras.

—¿Estamos hablando de... de Steven? —la acusó.

—¿Qué? —Serena lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Es el hombre con quien ibas a casarte?

—¡No! —rechazó ella, atónita. —Mi prometido se preparaba para ser clérigo —añadió, aunque ese último dato pareció enfurecerlo aún más.

Darien estrechó los ojos, preguntándose cuál era el juego. Tal vez el propietario del hotel había convencido a la diminuta camarera para que lo sedujera con algún propósito oculto. No podía interrogarla viéndola en la cama, deliciosamente desnuda.

—¡Tápate! —ordenó.

Serena, suponiendo que quería que se vistiera, iba a bajarse de la cama cuando él se agachó para recoger la colcha de seda que debía de haber caído al suelo mientras hacían el amor. Pensó, con repulsión, que _«amor» _era la última palabra que podía aplicarse a lo que acaba de suceder allí.

Darien inspiró profundamente al ver el cabello rubio que empezaba a escaparse de las horquillas que lo sujetaban. Había estado tan deseoso de poseerla que ni siquiera lo había soltado para verlo caer sobre sus magníficos pechos. Una vena latió en su sien.

—Bien. Acabemos con esto. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—¿Lo que quiero?

—¡Ya me has oído!

Ella lo miró. Lo que quería era librarse de la terrible sensación de que había cometido el peor error de su vida. O que los últimos diez minutos se borraran del tiempo y él volviera a besarla. Pero dudaba que esas opciones fueran viables.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

Darien la miró con incredulidad. Se preguntó si había creído que sus ojos eran sinceros y su pasión dulce porque había anhelado creerlo. Él pertenecía a un mundo en el que la virginidad era un don preciado, un anticuado requisito real para garantizar la pureza del linaje de los herederos. No podía creer que una mujer lo entregara tan fácilmente si no tenía un propósito oculto.

—Tienes que querer algo para haberte comportado de forma tan impetuosa —rezongó. —¿Estás conchabada con tu jefe? ¿Queríais ofrecerme el cebo ideal con ese uniforme demasiado ajustado y esos ojos pintados? Es obvio que conoces los trucos para enganchar a un hombre. Y aun sabiendo eso he picado —añadió con amargura. —El sexo ha hecho idiotas de los hombres desde el principio de los tiempos.

—No entiendo —repitió Serena, empezando a enfadarse. Era un príncipe y lo había impactado que fuera virgen, cierto, pero parecía que todo se centraba en él y nada más que en él. No había pensado ni por un momento en cómo se sentía ella. Tonta, vacía y consciente de que se había dejado llevar por la fantasía de que había algo entre ella y el hombre de ojos de oceano; algo que había surgido la primera vez que se vieron. La inexperiencia le había llevado a pensar que la pasión de su beso era algo más que mera lujuria. Se diría que la idiota había sido ella, no él.

—¿Por qué iba a conchabarme con Steven? —preguntó, tapándose y alzando la barbilla.

—¿Para negociar un precio mejor? —le devolvió él, taladrándola con sus ojos azules.

—¿Negociar un precio mejor? —repitió Serena anonadada. Sintió náuseas. Deseó que no estuviera sugiriendo que se había vendido a él. Tragó saliva. —¿Un precio mejor para qué?

—Para el hotel, por supuesto.

Siguió un extraño y debilitante silencio. Serena se sentía como si una bala de cañón le hubiera golpeado la boca del estómago.

—¿El hotel?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué?

—¿Que va a venderlo? —frunció el ceño al verla palidecer. —No, es obvio que no.

—¿A ti?

—Claro que a mí —Darien sonrió con acidez.

Del caos de pensamientos que asaltaron la mente de Serena, uno adquirió fuerza: tendría que dimitir y marcharse. No podría soportar que el príncipe Darien fuera su jefe. Entonces se encontró con el brillo metálico de sus ojos y se rió de sí misma; un hombre que la despreciaba tan claramente nunca la mantendría en plantilla.

Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba. Sabía que los príncipes modernos tenían profesiones _«mundanas»_, pero era incapaz de imaginárselo haciendo inventario de la bodega o poniendo firme al chef cuando tenía una de sus pataletas.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a ser... hotelero? —preguntó, con obvio desconcierto.

Tras un instante de silencio, Darien soltó una carcajada arrogante. Tendría que haberlo indignado su ridícula sugerencia que, entre otras cosas, confirmaba que no podría haber elegido una amante más inapropiada si hubiera removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

—¿Me imaginas dirigiendo un hotel como éste? —se mofó.

Desde luego, Serena no podía, pero su obvio desprecio le dolió como una puñalada en el corazón. No era un hotel grandioso, pero ella sólo había trabajado allí y le inspiraba cierta lealtad.

—En realidad no —dijo. Hacía falta un mínimo de cortesía y encanto para que un establecimiento tuviera éxito, y el príncipe Darien carecía de ambas virtudes, excepto cuando pretendía que una mujer lo besara. —Pero entonces ¿por qué vas a comprarlo?

—Porque busco un refugio en la campiña inglesa. Una casa con historia a la que devolver su grandeza con una inyección de dinero y cariño. Cerca de Londres y de los aeropuertos internacionales, cerca de mi club de polo, pero lo bastante lejos como para huir de él. Con suficiente terreno para construir un helipuerto y que además satisfaga a mi equipo de seguridad. Este hotel cumple casi todos los requisitos, aunque necesitará mucho trabajo para hacerlo habitable —se rió suavemente. — ¿Yo de hotelero? ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

Serena lo miró fijamente. Había creído que sería terrible que el príncipe se hiciera cargo del hotel, pero la realidad era aún peor. El hotel volvería a ser una casa privada; toda la plantilla perdería su trabajo. ¡Despedidos por un príncipe malcriado y egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo!

—Ahora que lo pienso, no. Fue una ridiculez insinuarlo siquiera —su voz tembló con una mezcla de ira y dolor. —No creo que tengas la destreza social necesaria para dirigir un hotel.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él tras un tenso momento de silencio.

_«No dejes que te intimide»_, se dijo Serena. Por fin la indignación empezaba a ganar la partida al dolor que había convertido su cuerpo en un bloque de hielo. No tenía por qué soportar que los hombres pisotearan sus sentimientos como un felpudo. Instantes después de quitarle la virginidad, se había revuelto contra ella como si no fuera más que una timadora barata.

—Creo que me has oído.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —clamó él, amenazador.

—¿Te irrita oír la verdad, Alteza? —preguntó ella manteniendo el tipo.

Darien casi perdió el aliento ante su descaro.

—¡Esto es totalmente inaceptable! —siseó.

Era obvio que lo que acababan de hacer no le había dado ningún derecho. Serena apretó la colcha contra su cuerpo, pensando que, si alguien le hubiera hablado como ella en el pasado, tal vez no sería tan insufriblemente arrogante.

—Bueno, si me permites marcharme, no te molestaré más, ¿no crees?

El aún helado por su insubordinación, estudió el rostro arrebolado y los llameantes ojos aguamarina. Aunque su desafío empezaba a excitarlo de nuevo, recordó otra cosa. Algo que tal vez justificara su rebeldía y descaro.

—No te estoy impidiendo que te vayas.

Ella lo miró como un ratón hambriento miraría un trozo de queso, preguntándose qué sería el brillo metálico que había tras él.

—¿No? —preguntó.

—Claro que no —sonrió él. —Adelante. Vete si eso es lo que quieres.

Serena tragó saliva, no podía moverse mientras esos ojos siguieran derritiéndola.

—¿Te importaría ponerte de espaldas?

—Sí, me importaría —esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Extendió el brazo e introdujo un dedo bajo la colcha de satén que ocultaba sus pechos. —¿No es un poco tarde para tanta modestia?

—No. Yo creo que no —jadeó ella.

—¿Seguro? —introdujo el dedo más, hasta apoyarlo en su carne.

—Sí, seguro —jadeó ella, casi rezando para que no dejara de tocarla, aunque se despreciaba por ello. _«Apártalo»_, se dijo. _«Recházalo y dejará que te vayas»_. A pesar de su mirada depredadora, el instinto le decía que se detendría de inmediato si ella lo exigía.

—Verás, lo que ha ocurrido no ha sido la mejor iniciación al sexo que podrías haber tenido, mía cara —murmuró él, empezando a juguetear con uno de sus pezones.

—¿No? —Serena aflojó las manos que sujetaban la colcha.

—No —posó la palma de la mano sobre su seno y sintió cómo la colcha caía, descubriéndola hasta la cintura. Se inclinó y posó los labios en un pezón, luego lo lamió y el diminuto cuerpo se estremeció convulsivamente. —Si hubiera sabido que... —_«Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, habría huido como alma que lleva el viento de tus hechiceros ojos azules», _pensó. Sin embargo, no le pareció el mejor momento para decirlo. —En fin, habría ido mucho más despacio.

Serena parpadeó y cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua que descendía hacia su vientre. Una llamarada de deseo estremeció su cuerpo.

—Oh —gimió, mientras él trazaba un camino húmedo en su piel. Instintivamente, enredó los dedos en su sedoso pelo negro. Una dulce sensación empezó a absorberla hacia un vórtice desconocido. Quería preguntarle qué creía que estaba haciendo, pero era tan agradable que no quería arriesgarse a que se detuviera.

—¿Te gusta eso? —murmuró él, trazando círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

—Sí —jadeó ella.

Él abrió sus piernas y situó el rostro entre sus muslos. El primer roce hizo que ella se estremeciera de placer y tomara aire.

—¡Oh! —gimió cuando sintió la presión de su lengua en el punto más sensible. Serena ardía y su cuerpo exigía más. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era aún más íntimo que lo sucedido antes. Le parecía imposible que el príncipe estuviera besándola ahí. Poco después olvidó que era un príncipe, la ira y las acusaciones; lo olvidó todo excepto las sensaciones que crecían a un ritmo de vértigo, prometiendo una conclusión tan perfecta que no se atrevía a soñar que pudiera existir.

Pero existía, desde luego que sí. Se tragó un grito y arqueó la espalda cuando de repente se sintió lanzada a una estratosfera nueva para ella. Fue como precipitarse desde gran altura a un mar cálido y turbulento, que la envolvía en oleadas y oleadas de placer inusitado.

Darien se apartó para contemplar su clímax y se excitó al máximo al ver que se llevaba una mano al cuello, súbitamente cubierto de rubor. Observó su cuerpo desnudo relajarse hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró como si acabara de recordar dónde estaba y con quién, y no supiera qué hacer a continuación.

Siguió un breve silencio.

—Eso te ha gustado —comentó con voz ronca.

Serena, aún confusa y mareada por la intensa experiencia, movió la cabeza.

—¿No te ha gustado? —murmuró él, burlón.

—Oh, sí, claro que sí —deseó abrazarse a su cuello y cubrirlo con un millón de besos de agradecimiento por haber hecho que se sintiera así, pero no se atrevió. —Ha sido..., ha sido la experiencia más increíble de toda mi vida.

Él sonrió. Su halago le pareció conmovedor; todas las mujeres pensaban lo mismo, pero pocas eran tan ingenuas como para admitirlo a las claras.

—Eso era lo que te estaba volviendo tan... irritable comentó, reflexivo. —Tendrías que tener un orgasmo cada vez que practiques el sexo.

Serena dio un respingo, conmocionada por la crudeza del comentario. Se dijo que nadie podría acusarlo de hipocresía. Entonces, el duro perfil aparente bajo el satén de su bata le llamó la atención. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se ruborizó.

—Sí —concedió él. —Te deseo mucho, pero tengo que estar en una reunión dentro de... —miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la chimenea de mármol— menos de una hora —bajó la voz. —Así que no tenemos tiempo suficiente.

Pensó que si ella tuviera más experiencia, habría sido tiempo de sobra. A esas alturas, ella ya habría tomado la iniciativa y le habría encantado verla de rodillas ante él, dándole placer con los labios mientras él acariciaba el cabello rubio y daba rienda suelta a la primera fantasía que había tenido con respecto a ella.

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió la solución, tan sencilla que lo asombró no haberlo pensado antes. Era algo que los complacería y satisfaría a ambos, y además volverían a estar en paz.

Porque, en cierto sentido, se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. No la habría hecho suya con tanta rapidez y desconsideración si hubiera sabido que era virgen. A decir verdad, ni la habría tocado. Pero estaba hecho y, aunque acababa de demostrarle lo placentero que podía ser el sexo, aún tenía mucho que aprender. Él era el más indicado para adiestrarla; así podría compensarla por haberle robado la virginidad, sin pretenderlo.

Bruscamente, le dio la espalda y fue a mirar por la ventana. Vio que las praderas que llevaban al lago estaban descuidadas y que el lago parecía sucio. Las malas hierbas habían invadido los macizos de flores, hasta hacer desaparecer algunos.

Se preguntó si había sido una locura plantearse abandonar Nueva York para establecerse en otra parte del mundo. Pero la muerte de su padre lo había desestabilizado, haciéndole pensar en la temporalidad de la vida y en la necesidad de perseguir los propios sueños.

Volvió a mirarla y agradeció que hubiera cubierto sus deliciosas curvas con la colcha.

—Necesito ducharme y vestirme —dijo. Serena, al notar el tono abrupto de su voz, miró su uniforme dubitativa, pensando que tendría que salir de allí con un aspecto más que cuestionable. Si se encontraba con algún miembro del personal, no sabría cómo justificar su apariencia.

—Puedes utilizar el cuarto de baño cuando acabe —dijo él. Le lanzó una breve mirada, esforzándose para que su dorada belleza no lo incitara a lanzarse sobre ella. Esbozó una sonrisa depredadora. —Quiero que estés preparada a las ocho de la noche —añadió con voz sedosa.

—¿Hoy? —el corazón de Serena se saltó un latido. No podía estar pidiéndole una cita.

—Correcto. Hay una fiesta en el club de polo. Una especie de celebración por mi exitosa compra; tú me acompañarás.

—Pero ¿por qué? —lo miró incrédula. —Es decir, ¿por qué yo?

Él estrechó los ojos. Le parecía imposible que fuera tan ingenua. Era como si no se entendiera que incluso un hombre de su calibre encontraba irresistible su cuerpo firme y lujurioso. Esas pecaminosas curvas habían sido lamentablemente infrautilizadas, pero él iba a poner fin a eso.

—Esos eventos son más llevaderos cuando un acompañante desvía parte de la inevitable atención, además, después pienso acostarme contigo —farfulló con ojos brillantes de sensualidad. —Pero no podemos olvidar que careces de experiencia y los príncipes reales esperan que sus amantes tengan cierta maestría.

—¿Amante? —gimió Serena. La palabra reverberó en su mente.

—Creo que lo que acabamos de hacer te cualifica para el papel, ¿no, Serena?

—Yo... No sé qué decir.

—Pues no digas nada. Las mujeres suelen decir demasiado cuando estarían mejor calladas —le lanzó una mirada. —Y el exceso de maquillaje desvirtúa la belleza, así que, por favor, no utilices tanto en el futuro. Te aseguro que no me parece atractivo.

—Ha sido idea de Steven —se defendió ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —estudió sus ojos ennegrecidos y la súbita transformación adquirió sentido. ¡Ese inglés era un hombre repugnante! —Bueno, a partir de ahora seguirás mis instrucciones en cuanto a la mejor manera de presentarte como mi amante. Tienes un gran potencial para el rol, _cara mía. _Nunca te habría desflorado, de hecho eres la primera virgen con la que me acuesto, pero ya no tiene remedio. Así que haré lo posible para restablecer el equilibrio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Serena lo miró desconcertada y atónita.

—A cambio de haberte despojado de la virginidad, te enseñaré cuanto sé sobre el arte de hacer el amor —esbozó una sonrisa lenta y provocativa. —Así estaremos en paz.

* * *

**y yo vengo a publicar a la hora de la cocoa (0:06 am chile) **

**a esta hora recién el internet de mi celular se digna a ser un poquito mas rapido...no pude robarle wiffi a mi vecino porque mi mamá me dijo**

**-"tu quédate en cama para que el lunes hagas el examen de salud familiar sana y no te distraigas con la tos"**

**asi que me eh quedado en cama todo el dia y les digo algo...es realmente aburrido ver 3 series anime completas, leer un libro de 350 hojas en un dia jajajaja**

**mañana no es seguro que suba capitulo, como me dedicare a estudiar (me va a crecer la nariz igual que pinocho) pero el lunes si o si les dejo un capi yap**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Las sombras violetas del atardecer se estaban alargando y la luz difusa parecía resallar el colorido de las flores que llenaban el pequeño jardín. Darien entrecerró los ojos ante el inesperado calidoscopio de color.

El sendero que llevaba a casa de Serena estaba bordeado por la neblina azulada de la lavanda y por altos delfinios que se alzaban como flechas de cobalto contra el muro de pizarra gris. Rosas de tono pálido trepaban por una enredadera y flores con forma de campana y de estrella competían por algo de espacio en los macizos. De todas partes llegaban aromas, unos sutiles y otros intensos, pero todos agradables. Era un lugar lleno de belleza y serenidad.

Durante un momento se quedó parado, bebiendo la paz del lugar con todos los sentidos. Se había equivocado al pensar que la pequeña camarera viviría en un apartamento anónimo y anodino en el pueblo. En una morada humilde cuya modestia la haría aún más servil ante él.

Pero ese lugar no era así en absoluto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta delantera y ella lo miró desde el umbral, como si no pudiera creer que estaba allí. A decir verdad, a él tampoco le resultaba fácil creerlo.

Pero el fuego que Serena había encendido en él seguía vivo. Había llameado durante las largas y aburridas reuniones con sus abogados y con el criador de caballos. No había podido sacársela de la cabeza ni dejado de recordar, con dolorosa claridad, lo fantástico que había sido introducirse en su estrecho y ardiente interior. Tal vez había subestimado el placer primitivo que le había proporcionado su virginidad.

—¿Lista? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

Serena, aceptando que no era un saludo muy afectuoso, esbozó una sonrisa amplia y genuina; había temido que se lo pensara mejor y no fuera a buscarla. Sin embargo, allí estaba, para llevarla a un elegante club de polo. El príncipe Darien de Elusion se había acostado con ella y le había anunciado que sería su amante y la instruiría en el arte del amor, ¡no había sido un sueño!

Imposible decirle que no.

Recordó su frío razonamiento: _«Así quedaremos en paz»_. Tras oír eso, tendría que haberse negado. Pero lo cierto era que su corazón bullía de felicidad al verlo y su cuerpo ardía con la expectativa de sus caricias.

Lo miró con incertidumbre y tocó el vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus caderas.

—¿Es adecuado esto? —preguntó. —Dicen que es imposible equivocarse con el negro, pero no sabía si estaría bien para un club de polo. La verdad es que nunca he estado en uno.

Los ojos azules recorrieron su cuerpo. Era un vestido sin mayor interés, una prenda barata que ni enfatizaba ni ocultaba su figura, y llevaba el glorioso cabello dorado recogido en la nuca con una especie de cinta. Pero al menos había seguido su consejo y no había enmascarado su rostro con maquillaje: un leve toque de máscara y lápiz de labios resaltaban su sutil belleza en vez de parodiarla.

—El vestido está bien, aunque puede que en el futuro te compre otros más agradables a la vista. Sin embargo, algo en tu apariencia me disgusta —fue hacia ella y, sin avisar, agarró la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y la soltó con gesto impaciente. La melena cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros. —No te recojas el pelo cuando estés conmigo —ordenó, mirando los enormes ojos celestes. —Me gusta suelto, ¿entendido?

Serena sintió los mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y deseó protestar. Era indignante que la tratara así, por muy príncipe que fuera no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera.

—¿Entendido? —repitió él.

—Sí —musitó, deslumbrada por su proximidad y el recuerdo de sus caricias.

Durante un instante, la imagen de sus enormes ojos y labios temblorosos le hizo plantearse llamar al club y decir que no iría. Pero algo se lo impidió. Tal vez el leve aire de inseguridad que percibía en ella y que lo hacía desear mimarla un poco. Hacerle disfrutar de la buena vida, como si así pudiera compensarla por lo que le había quitado y pretendía volver a utilizar más tarde.

Endureció la boca; lo último que quería era oír la voz de su conciencia. Ella lo había deseado tanto como él, y todas las mujeres tenían que perder la virginidad algún día. Había tenido suerte al hacerlo con el mejor.

—Mi coche está aparcado al final del sendero.

Ella se sintió extraña caminando por el polvoriento sendero con un príncipe de ojos dorados. Notó que el chófer la miraba con curiosidad cuando le abrió la puerta. Tal vez se preguntaba a qué estaba jugando el príncipe. O tal vez ella sólo fuera una más de una larga lista de mujeres que habían subido mansamente en el asiento trasero de la lujosa limusina.

Ese pensamiento la incomodó mientras esperaba, y deseaba, que Darien la tomara en sus brazos tras la intimidad de los cristales tintados. El poder de sus besos borraría sus dudas. Pero no lo hizo. Se recostó en el suave asiento de cuero y estiró las piernas, mientras la observaba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Tu casa no es lo que esperaba —comentó.

Sonó mas a pregunta que a cumplido, y Serena comprendió lo que quería decir.

—¿Para alguien con sueldo de camarera?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? —encogió los hombros. —No tengo ni idea de lo que gana una camarera.

Por supuesto. Los príncipes no vivían de un salario, como la gente normal. Serena no se imaginaba cómo sería vivir en una gran burbuja de privilegio que aislaba del mundo exterior.

—Mi tía abuela me la dejó al morir. Me crió tras la muerte de mis padres. Es... —su voz se apagó. Tendría que ser él, como príncipe, quien llevara las riendas de la conversación. Tal vez sería mejor limitarse a contestar a sus preguntas sin más explicaciones. Cerró la boca.

—Es ¿qué?

—En realidad no estás interesado.

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionó él, entre divertido e irritado. —¿Una única sesión de sexo y ya puedes predecir mis pensamientos? Sé que a las mujeres les gusta creer que leen la mente, pero tú acabas de batir un récord.

Serena se sonrojó. Era un cínico. _«Una única sesión de sexo» _era una descripción odiosa de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—La casa es una de las razones por las que sigo aquí; bueno, sobre todo el jardín —explicó, seca. —Me costaría encontrar un lugar tan bonito. La jardinería es mi afición, aunque para alguien de mi edad pueda parecer una cosa aburrida.

—O elemental —corrigió él. —A algunas personas les parecería sexy imaginarse a una mujer inclinada sobre un banco de flores, con barro en las manos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sin creerlo.

—Sí, en serio —Darien, que había captado la sequedad de su tono, estudió cómo clavaba los dientes en el labio inferior y sonrió. —Pareces decepcionada. ¿Estás preguntándote por qué no te he besado aún?

—En absoluto —mintió ella.

—Tienes que aprender a no sonrojarte cuando mientes —rió él. El rubor de Serena se intensificó.

—No he...

—Sí, claro que sí. Es mejor que no haya muchos secretos entre los amantes. Si te estás preguntando por qué no te he besado, ¿se te ocurre alguna razón que lo explique?

—¿Es porque no quieres que el chofer nos vea? —apuntó Serena, como si la maestra le hubiera hecho una pregunta sorpresa.

Darien chasqueó la lengua. Era una mujer de lo más mundana. Movió la cabeza, impaciente.

—¿Crees que dejaría eso en manos del azar? —se burló. —La parte trasera del coche está insonorizada, el chofer no oye nada. Con pulsar un botón, caerán cortinillas en todas las ventanas, ocultándonos al mundo por completo. Podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo y nadie lo sabría.

—Oh —dijo Serena, sintiendo una punzada de decepción.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él, captando su frustración. —Tú lo deseas y yo también, pero sería un encuentro precipitado; además, llegaríamos al club desaliñados y eso dañaría mi reputación.

—Entiendo —dijo Serena, que habría querido preguntar si la reputación de ella no importaba.

—No, creo que no es así —agarró un mechón de pelo y lo retorció entre los dedos. —El apetito sexual es como cualquier otro, Serena, hay que atemperarlo. A veces, como ocurrió esta mañana, es urgente y hay que calmarlo de inmediato. Y otras es la anticipación del festejo lo que agudiza el paladar e incrementa el placer —sus ojos chispearon. —Puede que la velada sea tediosa, lo son a menudo, pero en vez de hundirme en ese aburrimiento dejaré que mis sentidos cosquilleen con la idea de lo que haré contigo después.

A Serena se le secó la boca, en parte por deseo y en parte por su arrogancia. _«Lo que haré contigo después» _hacía que ella pareciera totalmente maleable.

—Eso será si lo permito —replicó.

—Lo permitirás —Darien esbozó una lenta sonrisa. —Ahora ven aquí y bésame, camarerita.

—Pero pensaba que...

—Las amantes no necesitan pensar, sus talentos son de una naturaleza más práctica —corrigió él. —Ven aquí. Ahora. Y bésame.

Serena se quedó inmóvil un momento. Hacía que se sintiera más como una muñeca que como una persona, y comprendió que a ese hombre le resultaría muy fácil herirla. _«Lo más sensato sería escapar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde»_. Notó que sus ojos la escrutaban. Estaba recostado en el asiento observándola, divertido, como si percibiera su debate interior.

Se preguntó si se sintió triunfal cuando ella, perdiendo la batalla, se inclinó hacia él para besar sus labios, olvidando orgullo, conciencia, reputación o posible dolor. No le importaba nada, excepto volver a estar entre sus brazos.

Oyó su murmullo de aprobación antes de que la atrajera hacia él y asumiera el control, entreabriendo sus labios y deslizando la lengua en su boca.

Serena gimió y, en un instante, todas las nuevas sensaciones que había encendido en ella volvieron en una oleada espesa y dulce. Se agarró a sus hombros como si no soportara la idea de dejarlo marchar. Oyó que él dejaba escapar un leve gruñido y se sintió victoriosa.

Pero, si bien fue Serena quien inició el beso, fue Darien quien demostró su maestría al ponerle fin. Le apartó las manos de los hombros y las colocó en su regazo, dejándola jadeante y deseosa. Lo miró con muda decepción.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar tu apetito, mi joven pupila —regañó él con voz suave, aunque su corazón tronaba. —Hay un lugar y un tiempo para la gula, y no es aquí ni ahora.

En un esfuerzo por distraerse, Darien se volvió hacia la ventanilla cuando el coche atravesaba una enorme verja y tomaba un largo camino de gravilla. Al final había una imponente casa blanca con columnas, con una flota de coches de lujo ante ella. Se preparó mentalmente para ofrecer la imagen que el público esperaba de él.

—Hemos llegado —dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo. —Y ya nos han visto.

—No suenas muy... entusiasmado —dijo Serena, mirando la fría máscara que había reemplazado la pasión de hacía unos momentos.

El comentario normalmente lo habría irritado, pero la mirada límpida de sus ojos azules lo desarmó. Pensó que podía bajar la guardia por una vez. La camarera no cometería el error de dar importancia a las confidencias que le hiciera, si lo intentaba, él la corregiría para que no se repitiera.

—Preferiría estar haciendo el amor contigo —admitió con voz suave.

El comentario hizo que Serena se sintiera como si estuviera paseando entre las nubes.

—Yo también —musitó con timidez. Su placer se eclipsó al ver a las glamurosas mujeres que se estaban reuniendo para darles la bienvenida. Estaban cubiertas de joyas y tenían la piel bronceada, cuidada y tersa. Era imposible competir con esas aves del paraíso luciendo un vestido barato de grandes almacenes.

Incómoda, Serena siguió a Darien al salón de banquetes. Todos los platos estaban rodeados por lo que parecía una cubertería completa. Por suerte, había ayudado en suficientes banquetes formales en el hotel para saber qué cubiertos usar.

Serena notó que todo el mundo esperó a que Darien empezara a comer antes de hacer lo propio. Picoteó su comida, sentada entre dos terratenientes que no le habrían dedicado una segunda mirada si hubiera estado cambiando su cama.

Serena tragó saliva. Darien podía ser arrogante y orgulloso, y además la había seducido, pero lo cierto era que la había deseado tal y como era. Y ella también a él. De hecho, si fuera el pintor con vaqueros en vez de un príncipe, no tendrían que estar allí sentados, soportando conversaciones aburridas. Habrían estado acurrucados bajo un edredón, haciendo el amor y, tal vez, pensando en un futuro juntos.

—Estoy seguro de haberte visto antes, Serena —dijo uno de los terratenientes.

—Yo... no creo —a Serena se le aceleró el pulso. —Cielos, no serás... —el hombre acercó más el rostro encarnado y frunció el ceño. —No trabajas en el hotel de Steven Alpha, ¿verdad?

Serena se quedó helada y miró al otro lado de la mesa; un par de curiosos ojos azules la miraban fijamente. Era obvio que Darien había oído lo dicho y estaba esperando a ver qué contestaba.

Por un momento, se imaginó diciendo la verdad: que era la camarera de habitaciones del hotel que él iba a comprar y que le había hecho la cama con sábanas de algodón egipcio antes de dejar que le hiciera el amor en ella.

Comprendió que el terrateniente seguía esperando una contestación y miró a Darien a los ojos, como si buscara allí la respuesta. Él sonrió.

—Sí, Serena trabaja en el hotel y ha accedido amablemente a ser mi guía durante mi estancia. ¿No es una suerte? —murmuró. Notó que la pelirroja que llevaba un rato flirteando con él lanzaba a la camarera una mirada de superioridad. Pensativo, comprendió que no le había hecho justicia a Serena. —Por supuesto, es una gran ventaja que sea tan bella —añadió con voz sedosa.

La sorpresa hizo que las mejillas de Serena se tiñeran de rubor. Aunque le agradaba que Darien hubiera acudido en su socorro, habría preferido que no dijera una mentira como ésa.

Vio que las pupilas de él se dilataban y que llevaba la punta de la lengua a la comisura de los labios, como si pretendiera recordarle el deleite que le habían provocado antes. A Serena dejó de importarle si mentía o no sobre su belleza, cuando la miraba así, se sentía bella. Igual que cuando había mirado su cuerpo desnudo como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Se preguntó si era la única que sentía la corriente que circulaba entre ellos. No sabía si él era consciente de que, cada vez que sonreía, ella sentía un aleteo de deseo en el vientre, o de que estaba impaciente por estar a solas con él. Las mujeres que tenía a cada lado flirteaban descaradamente con él, pero era a ella a quien había elegido como amante.

Él se levantó para hacer un breve discurso; comentó a la audiencia lo encantado que estaba de ser propietario de un club tan prestigioso y sus planes para crear una escuela de polo de fama mundial. Serena observó los rostros de los asistentes mientras lo escuchaban y reían sus chistes con alborozo. Las mujeres, absortas y rapaces, lo miraban con deseo, los hombres con una especie de envidia. Pensó que vivían en un mundo extraño, en el que todos querían algo de él.

_«¿Acaso tú no?»_, pinchó la vocecita de su conciencia. _«¿No quieres tú más que nadie?»_.

Pero no. Ella era modesta por naturaleza y en sus expectativas. Sólo quería volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándola. Sentir el calor de su piel y el latido de su corazón junto al suyo. Cuando acabó el discurso y él la miró a los ojos, mientras la gente aplaudía, se le resecó la garganta.

Necesitaba ir al aseo y se puso en pie; Darien también se levantó; eso hizo que toda la mesa hiciera lo mismo. Serena pensó que tenía que ser horrible no poder escapar de las miradas. Ya en el aseo, se echó agua fría en la cara y se pasó un cepillo por el pelo. Cuando salió, Darien estaba junto a la entrada del salón de baile. Tardó un momento en comprender que la esperaba a ella.

Se sintió nerviosa y fuera de lugar, pero decidió que tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera.

—Gracias por rescatarme antes —dijo.

—No se merecen —agitó la mano con indiferencia. —El hombre no era más que un esnob, y lamento que tuvieras que aguantarlo.

Serena, radiante de placer por su cortesía, deseó hacerle un cumplido, igual que él a ella.

—Me ha gustado mucho tu discurso —aventuró.

Era lo más directo que le habían dicho en bastante tiempo y parecía decirlo en serio. Darien contempló su rostro pensando en lo sencilla que debía de ser su vida. Muy distinta de la de esas mujeres enjoyadas de hombros huesudos que habían competido descaradamente por su atención durante toda la velada. De repente, recordó su sonrisa la primera vez que la vio: soleada, sin complicaciones y llena de promesas inocentes.

—Ven, nos vamos —dijo.

Ella miró el salón de baile aún atiborrado y pensó en sus dos sillas vacías.

—Pero ¿no le importará a la gente?

—¿Importarle? Eso me da igual —murmuró él, sonriéndole. —Es hora de tu siguiente lección, belleza mía. Va ser una lección muy larga y detallada y yo, al menos, estoy deseando que empiece.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-¿Sales a algún sitio esta noche, Serena?

Serena se detuvo en el acto de recoger su bolso al oír las palabras de Steven. Compuso el rostro y se volvió hacia él, recordando lo que le había dicho Darien cuando comentó que la preocupaba que la gente descubriera que eran amantes.

—¿Qué importa? No tienes nada que esconder, _cara _—había murmurado él. —Ni yo tampoco. Todo hombre tiene derecho a tener su querida.

Ella se había preguntado por qué había utilizado el término _«querida» _en vez de _«novia»_, cuando no estaba casado. Pero tal vez eso era lo que hacían los príncipes cuando su amante pertenecía al pueblo llano. Erigían barreras para que nunca cometieran el error de pensar que la aventura podía tener futuro.

Intentando ocultar sus nervios, le ofreció a Steven una sonrisa temblorosa. Seguía allí, bloqueándole el paso y esperando una respuesta.

—La verdad es que voy a quedarme en casa —dijo, notando que su jefe miraba las bolsas que tenía a sus pies. A la hora del almuerzo había ido al pueblo a comprar una hogaza de pan integral y gruesas lonchas de jamón.

—Vas a guisar para tu amiguito, ¿eh? —se burló él. Serena tragó saliva y cuadró los hombros. Si a Darien le gustaba lo bastante como para querer pasar tiempo con ella, ¡no tenía por qué aguantar que Steven Alpha la tratara con desdén!

—No, hoy vamos a cenar ensalada —contestó con serenidad.

—Podría disfrutar de una cena de lujo aquí todas las noches de la semana, ¡pero prefiere picar cualquier cosa contigo! —rezongó Steven con despecho. —Y todos sabemos por qué, ¿no? —su voz petulante se transformó en un siseo. —Será mejor que no te acostumbres. Puede que hayas conseguido meter a un príncipe en tu cama, Serena, pero te soltará como una patata caliente en cuanto se pase la novedad.

Serena se quedó helada. Su jefe había expresado lo que ella había pensado cientos de veces desde que era amante de Darien. Alzó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Puedo pasar, por favor? —preguntó, cortés. —Tú misma —clavó la mirada en sus senos. —Bonita blusa, Serena, ¿es nueva?

Serena se sonrojó porque, de hecho, era una blusa preciosa, de seda estampada con multitud de florecitas, que creaban la impresión de un prado en verano. Y se la había comprado Darien.

Había llegado en una elegante caja que Serena había tenido que ir a recoger a la oficina de Correos. Serena no entendía de ropa cara, pero supo, de un vistazo, que la blusa costaba una pequeña fortuna. Transformaba un par de vaqueros viejos en un conjunto atractivo; a Darien le había gustado vérsela puesta.

Después había llegado una gran caja de lencería francesa y el príncipe había desechado sus protestas agitando la mano. Alegó que le daba igual que no quisiera aceptar regalos suyos, él quería dárselos y sus deseos eran la ley.

—No quiero verte con ropa interior barata —había murmurado, sacando unas braguitas de encaje transparente. —Mi querida debe vestirse de seda y satén.

Ella se había sentido extraña, como si fuera un objeto. Pero sus expertos labios y dedos siempre conseguían disipar sus dudas y la maravillaba que pudiera desearla tanto.

Mientras recorría el sendero hacia su casa, Serena pensó que sus semanas con el príncipe habían sido todo lo que una mujer podía desear.

Bueno, tal vez algunas mujeres habrían puesto pegas porque no salían mucho, aunque él se ofrecía a hacerlo. El problema era que salir con un príncipe suponía muchas dificultades. Una supuesta visita de incógnito al cine se había complicado cuando se corrió la voz de que un príncipe europeo estaba allí. Tal vez la pista había sido la presencia de los guardaespaldas, por más discretos que hubieran sido. Pero la consecuencia fue que el personal estuviera pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Serena había notado cuánto odiaba que lo reconocieran; ella también lo odiaba, y no sólo porque ella pasaba a segundo plano, sino porque, lógicamente, Darien estaba mucho más tenso cuando lo observaban. Así que le había sugerido que se quedaran en casa. Podían cenar afuera si hacía buen tiempo, en el íntimo jardín. Y si llovía podían ver películas acurrucados en el sofá, igual que cualquier otra pareja.

Para su sorpresa, él había accedido y, además, aún no se había aburrido del acuerdo. Al contrario, Darien parecía adorar la vida sencilla, que era lo único que ella podía ofrecerle. Y a Serena la complacía, casi tanto como hacer el amor, ver a su príncipe relajarse en la intimidad de su hogar.

_«No es tu príncipe»_, se recordó con fiereza. Dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y salió al jardín a arrancar unas patatas del diminuto huerto.

Estaba tan ocupada en eso que no notó la presencia de Darien hasta sentir sus manos en la cintura. Un contacto inocente que tenía el poder de hacer que se sintiera débil de deseo.

—Darien —jadeó.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —preguntó él, girándola hacia sí.

—¡Estoy llena de barro!

Él miró el rostro sonrosado y saludable y los ojos celestes, que destellaban como estrellas azules. Era encantadora. Completamente libre de malicia o artificio. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

—¿A quién le importa? —murmuró.

El beso adquirió fuerza y las patatas cayeron al suelo. Entraron y ella se lavó el barro de las manos antes de que su amante la llevara a la cama. Hicieron el amor con fervorosa urgencia, como si llevaran semanas separados, en vez de sólo unas horas. Después, él la atrajo para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y besó su cabello.

—Ha sido... fantástico —murmuró él. —¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso?

—Tú —musitó ella. Igual que le había enseñado todo. Abrazándolo con fuerza, Serena sintió cómo el enorme cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo y deseó que el mundo de fuera de su casita no existiera. Que pudieran seguir allí atrapados en un mundo de fantasía, en el que ella podía simular que no era más que Darien, un hombre bellísimo que se había convertido en el centro de su vida.

El empezó a adormilarse. Sólo se oía su respiración pausada y el tic tac del despertador. Serena odiaba el reloj que regía sus encuentros. Cuando Darien estaba ausente, las manecillas se movían tan despacio que ni se notaba. En cambio, cuando estaba allí devoraban los minutos, el tiempo volaba y la alarma de su teléfono móvil no tardaba en recordarle sus obligaciones.

De madrugada, se liberaba de su cálido abrazo, se vestía y salía al camino, donde su chofer esperaba pacientemente para llevarlo al hotel.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —había sugerido ella la primera noche que estuvo en sus brazos, después de hacer el amor.

—Nunca podré pasar la noche contigo, Serena —había afirmado él con tono duro y resuelto.

Ella, aún flotando en una nube de emoción y placer, no había visto la advertencia que chispeaba al fondo de sus ojos y lo había mirado con inocente confusión.

—¿Por qué no? —había preguntado.

—Porque pasar la noche entera juntos implica un compromiso que no existe, y hacerlo nos comprometería a los dos —había alzado su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. —Y sabes que esto no es más que una aventura temporal, ¿verdad?, porque te lo dejé claro desde el principio.

—Sí. Sí, claro que lo sé —había contestado, esforzándose para que no le temblara la voz. Al menos él no le estaba mintiendo ni alimentando falsas esperanzas de futuro. Era mucho mejor disfrutar del glorioso e increíble momento en vez de aferrarse a un sueño sin sentido.

—¿Serena? —a su lado, Darien se espabiló.

—¿Qué? —se volvió hacia él y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—Esto —deslizó la mano entre sus muslos hasta encontrar el centro cálido y húmedo.

—¿Otra vez? —susurró ella.

—Sí, otra vez —corroboró él.

—¿Tan pronto? —consiguió decir ella con voz ronca. El familiar calor del deseo empezaba a despertarse en su vientre.

—Siempre, ¡siempre! ¡Me vuelves loco! —afirmó él. —Más que ninguna mujer con la que me haya acostado.

—¿En serio? —Serena llevó los labios a su cuello y lo besó suavemente.

—Dios, creo que te he enseñado demasiado bien —rodeó su cintura, la alzó y la dejó caer lentamente sobre él. Ella gimió al sentir cómo la llenaba.

Ella olvidó las preguntas. No podía pensar cuando la movía sobre su miembro henchido, transportándola a ese dulce edén en el que el resto del mundo y sus dudas podían quedar en el olvido. Ese momento en el que podía gritar su nombre con júbilo y él pensaría que era debido al orgasmo, no que era un grito del corazón.

Mucho después, volvieron a vestirse y Serena preparó algo de comer mientras Darien abría una botella de vino que había llevado con él. Sirvió el líquido rubí en unos vasos bajos y gruesos y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Uno de los mejores vinos del mundo —dijo. —¡Y lo bebemos en vasos de saldo!

Serena puso un cuenco de tomatitos en la mesa y se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que compre copas para vino?

Él la miró y, por un momento, sintió añoranza por un mundo que no llegaría a conocer, en el que cada compra se calculaba y evaluaba. En el que las cosas se compraban por necesidad y teniendo en cuenta su coste, sin añadir elegancia o belleza a la ecuación. En su casa, beber de vasos como ésos habría sido como lamer vino de un platillo, pero para él empezaban a simbolizar una sencillez que nunca había conocido.

—No quiero que cambies nada —dijo.

Serena se mordió el labio y entró en la casa para sacar la mantequilla. No quería que viera el miedo en su rostro y que eso lo asustara. Era un miedo muy real, no sabía cómo iba a soportar su vida cuando Darien saliera de ella.

Pero las dudas crecían en la mente, aunque se intentara evitarlo, y Serena apenas tocó la comida, aunque sí bebió el rico vino italiano. Darien había compartido su vida esas últimas semanas y apenas sabía nada de él. Al menos de su otra vida. De su vida como miembro de la realeza.

—Háblame de Elusion —pidió, de repente.

—Ahora no, Serena —él bostezó.

—Sí, ahora. ¿Por qué no? —insistió, testaruda.

Él sonrió, a su pesar, al verla apartar un mechón de pelo rubio de la mejilla. Su mezcla de inocencia y sinceridad lo hechizaba. Era totalmente natural, y aún lo bastante novedosa como para no irritarlo. Una de sus cualidades más atractivas era su afán de complacer, de aprender. Si le hubiera dicho que verla bailar desnuda ante él incrementaba su placer sexual, ¡lo habría hecho sin dudarlo un segundo!

—¿Y qué, en concreto, te gustaría saber de Elusion? —preguntó con indulgencia.

—Todo —contestó ella. Creía haber percibido un leve tono de condescendencia en su voz.

—Algo habrás leído en Internet. No creo que no me buscaras cuando descubriste quién era. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Serena enrojeció como una niña a quien hubieran pillado con la mano en el tarro de galletas. —Claro que encontré algunas cosas...

—Por supuesto —sonrió, cínico. —¿Qué cosas?

—No el tipo de cosas que me gustaría saber.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—Oh, no sé —cerró el tarro de mayonesa. —¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste?

Si otra persona se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle algo tan personal, le habría parecido incorrecto y descarado, pero era difícil resistirse a la forma de preguntar de Serena.

—Fue una infancia con dos partes — dijo, reflexivo. —La primera fue idílica, luego mi madre falleció.

—¿Y las cosas cambiaron? —preguntó ella, compasiva. Sabía muy bien cuánto dolía eso.

—Por completo. Mi padre quedó destrozado —miró al techo. El intenso dolor de su padre le había enseñado el peligro de la dependencia emocional, así como la naturaleza temporal de la felicidad. —Concentró toda su atención en preparar a mi hermano mayor para que lo sucediera en el trono. Eso me dio mucha libertad, así que me dediqué a montar. Entonces fue cuando me inicié en el polo.

Serena sintió otra oleada de simpatía; un exceso de libertad solía ir acompañada de soledad. Intentó imaginarse a Serena de niño, dolido por la muerte de su madre y el distanciamiento de su padre. Ella al menos había contado con el cariño de su tía abuela.

—Y ahora tu hermano es rey.

—Correcto. Mi padre murió el año pasado y mi hermano mayor está al mando —dijo Darien con voz tensa. —Muy ocupado modernizando Elusion con sus reformas.

Pero a Serena no le interesaban las reformas, quería ver la isla a través de los ojos de su amado.

—¿Es bonita? ¿Elusion?

—Muy bonita —murmuró él. La pregunta le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera, incrementando su sensación de exilio. No había vuelto desde la coronación de su hermano, por razones esencialmente primitivas que lo remordían por dentro. Las rivalidades de infancia eran tan parte de él como la sangre que surcaba sus venas; siempre había sentido resentimiento por el accidente de la naturaleza que había otorgado a Endimion la sucesión al trono por nacer antes. Era fácil adquirir poder y Darien había adquirido el suyo a fuerza de trabajo, pero nadie podía negar el atractivo de dirigir un país...

Comprendió que Serena seguía mirándolo. Sus ojos celestes escrutaban su rostro, esperando que pintara la perfecta postal de vacaciones.

Encogió los hombros. No había razón para no darle la versión de folleto turístico. Le daría el príncipe de fantasía de un reino de fantasía; ése sería el recuerdo que guardaría de él.

—Tiene bosques tan verdes que igual que Irlanda, se conoce como la isla esmeralda. Sus playas son las mejores del mundo, con arena clara como azúcar. Y hay una bahía de agua azul, incluso más azul que tus ojos, cara, donde las tortugas van a poner sus huevos en las noches de verano, cuando el silencio es tan intenso que casi se oyen las estrellas errantes surcar el cielo.

Serena lo miró y no pudo evitar un suspiro de anhelo. Sus palabras pintaban imágenes, sí, pero además ayudaban a crear la imagen del hombre que quería que fuera. Romántico y cariñoso. Se preguntó si sería demasiado esperar que ella le importara un poco. Acababa de comparar sus ojos con el azul del mar y la había llamado querida en italiano. Sería muy fácil dar demasiada importancia a algo tan simple, pensar que quería que fuera algo más que su compañera de cama.

—Suena... suena como un paraíso —dijo.

—Lo es —corroboró él, que sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo. Quería que le dijera que la llevaría allí. Tal vez estuviera fantaseando con visitar el magnífico palacio e imaginando, erróneamente, que podría tener cabida en él. Por si acaso, decidió aclararle que no podía confundir fantasía con realidad. —Pero ya sabes, por supuesto, que nunca podré llevarte allí —dijo con voz suave. La abrazó y la sentó en su regazo.

Serena se mordió el labio. Lo había sabido, sí, pero en el fondo... Había deseado lo que desearía cualquier mujer en su situación, por tonta que fuera la esperanza. Él no tenía por qué hacerle ese comentario gratuito, que la obligaba a hacerle una pregunta que habría preferido evitar. De repente, se puso a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi gente nunca aceptaría que fuera visto allí con una amante —alzó su barbilla con la punta del dedo. —Son menos transigentes con las relaciones sexuales de lo que son aquí.

—Me mirarían con desprecio, ¿no?

—Serena, no hagas esto —suplicó él.

—Porque, claro, la culpable es siempre la mujer, ¿verdad? No se atreverían a pensar que su amado príncipe pudiera tener algo que ver.

—Con eso basta —le advirtió él.

—De acuerdo, basta —le temblaban los labios. —¡La verdad es que estoy aburrida del tema!

—Has sido tú quien lo ha iniciado.

—Y tú quien lo ha estropeado.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si me hablaras así en presencia de otros, podrías ser acusada de insubordinación grave?

_«Contrólate»_, se ordenó Serena. Dejó de lado sus anhelos y besó la base de su cuello

—Si fuera tu súbdita —objetó, inhalando su aroma masculino. —Lo que, por supuesto, no soy.

Darien se echó a reír y su irritación se esfumó; la verdad era que su inteligencia natural era sorprendente. En cierto modo, habría estado a la altura de otras mujeres que se había llevado a la cama, todas con mejor linaje que ella.

Se había acostado con herederas cuya fortuna era casi equivalente a la de él y con supermodelos cuyos exquisitos cuerpos y rostros habían aparecido en innumerables portadas de revistas.

Incluso había estado saliendo con una actriz inglesa que había ganado un Oscar. Había visto la gala en la suite del hotel y ella, llorosa, se lo había dedicado: _«Al único hombre al que he amado. A otro hombre de ojos azules»_. La prensa se había vuelto loca al averiguar a quién se refería. Más tarde, esa noche, habían hecho el amor bajo la mirada metálica de la estatuilla. Una semana después había roto con ella, alegando que las declaraciones públicas de amor nunca habían entrado en su agenda.

Pero ninguna de esas mujeres seguras y cultivadas le había hablado con la soleada simplicidad de Serena. Eso lo dejaba perplejo y no era un hombre al que gustara la perplejidad. Se preguntó si haber pasado toda la vida sirviendo a otros era la razón de que pareciese carente de malicia y ambición. O tal vez estaba tan dispuesta a dejarse moldear por él porque le había entregado su virginidad.

—¿Quién habría pensado que un par de semanas de tutoría intensiva convertirían a una humilde camarera en la perfecta pareja sexual? —murmuró, acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Serena no perdió la sonrisa. Se ordenó no reaccionar porque probablemente él no pretendía insultarla. Tal vez no pudiera evitar hablar así, y su arrogancia fuera parte de la genética real. Tal vez se esperaba de los príncipes de Elusion que fueran arrogantes. Mejor aceptarlo como era y disfrutar de las caricias de sus dedos. No tenía sentido estropear algo que nunca había pretendido ser más que una breve y bonita aventura.

—Sí, ¿quién lo habría pensado? —sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —insistió él.

—Oh, Darien...

—Me interesa. Es más que haber aprendido una técnica sexual, aunque en eso eres una alumna sorprendentemente rápida y satisfactoria. ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Serena? ¿Has respaldado la práctica con algo de lectura? ¿Has leído uno de esos libros de autoayuda que aconsejan a las mujeres la mejor manera de tratar a un hombre poderoso?

Ella se apoyó en un codo y lo miró. Su arrogancia tenía cierto encanto, pero a veces se excedía. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía decir? Se reiría en su cara si le decía que su _«secreto» _era obligarse a _«olvidar» _que era un príncipe. Que en sus brazos podía simular que era el pintor seductor y sin complicaciones que tanto la había atraído cuando lo vio, el hombre de los ojos dorados. Tal vez se ofendería, porque en realidad no era ese hombre.

—La verdad es que no. Esos libros no están escritos para camareras de hotel —contestó.

—No, supongo que no —la miró pensativamente y comprendió que no podía seguir retrasando lo inevitable. —He estado pensando, ¿quieres que te ayude a conseguir otro tipo de trabajo? Algo distinto para cuando...

Serena se quedó inmóvil, esperando problemas. —Cuando ¿qué, Darien?

—Cuando esto acabe —dijo él, observándola y preparándose para las lágrimas o tal vez un ataque de histeria.

El silencio creció como una nube de tormenta, mientras Serena intentaba controlar el horrible miedo que le atenazaba el corazón. Se dijo que había contado con ello; simplemente no lo había esperado tan pronto. Aún no.

—¿Y... ya se ha acabado? —consiguió decir. Darien se relajó un poco. No había lágrimas. Eso era bueno.

—Aún no. Pero pronto —murmuró, besando la curva de su mandíbula. —Probablemente antes de que lo que esperaba.

—Oh.

—Sabías que pensaba pasar el invierno en Sudamérica, eligiendo caballos, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —contestó Serena, maravillándose por lo alegre que sonaba su voz, cuando por dentro se sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando.

—Pues un semental al que había echado el ojo va a salir al mercado y lo lógico sería ir a verlo dentro de unos días. Firmo el contrato del hotel la semana que viene y me he estado reuniendo con los arquitectos. Van a remodelar todo el edificio siguiendo mis especificaciones mientras esté fuera. He pensado mantener al personal que quiera quedarse cuando vuelva a ser una casa privada —miró sus inquietos ojos azules. —Pero no sé hasta qué punto sería apropiado en tu caso.

En la pausa que siguió, Serena tuvo la sensación de que alguien le había clavado una esquirla de cristal en el corazón. Se sentía mareada y temerosa.

—No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir —sentía un frío gélido en la espalda.

Darien suspiró. Había tenido la esperanza de que le facilitara las cosas, sin obligarlo a expresar el abismo de desigualdad que los separaba.

—Sabes que no podemos seguir siendo amantes cuando regrese. Me estableceré aquí y no daría buena impresión, sería incómodo para los dos.

—¿Pero especialmente para ti?

Él vio el dolor en sus ojos, aunque hacía lo posible por ocultarlo, pero sabía que tenía que ser sincero. De repente, recordó cómo los médicos y su propio padre lo habían engañado cuando les preguntó si su madre viviría. Le habían dado esperanza. Esperanza estúpida y vana. Darien había aprendido que sólo se podía hacer una cosa con la esperanza vana: matarla de raíz.

—No. Podrías sentirte incómoda si te quedas aquí, Serena. Uno de estos días puede que decida buscar una pareja adecuada —decidió no dar opción a ningún malentendido. —Una esposa. Antes o después tengo que pensar en asentarme —sintió que ella se tensaba. —No creo que eso te resultara fácil. Si siguieras trabajando en la casa como ayudante, y yo trajera a una mujer y...

—¿...me pidieras que cambiase las sábanas sucias? —concluyó ella, directa.

—¡Serena!

—Bueno, es la verdad, ¿no? —él había iniciado el boceto y ahora le tocaba a ella colorearlo. Imaginar la cruda realidad de lo que le estaba diciendo. Así no habría resquicio para la ilusión ni para más dolor, —Y sí, tienes razón Darien. Sería muy incómodo para vosotros que yo siguiera aquí.

—Bueno, aún no hay un _«vosotros»_. Al menos de momento —trazó el contorno de sus labios con un dedo, pero ella no lo atrapó con los dientes como solía hacer. —Pero no quiero que tengas la sensación de que tienes que irte sólo por mí.

Ella lo miró sin pensar en su estatus de realeza, irrelevante dadas las circunstancias. Estaban hablando de la vida real y las suyas eran muy distintas. Sus vidas se habían fundido e iban a dividirse de nuevo, lanzándola hacia un futuro desconocido y aterrador.

—Claro que tengo que irme, Darien. No hay otra alternativa.

No iba a quedarse rondando el escenario de su vida, el fantasma pálido de la mujer que una vez había conocido, mientras él iniciaba una vida y una familia con la esposa adecuada. Hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar cierta dignidad.

—Pero, por favor, no te sientas mal por eso, ambos sabemos que es inevitable, lo hemos sabido desde el principio. Seguramente sea el empuje que necesitaba. Llevo años estancada y queriendo cambiar de vida, pero no había hecho nada al respecto.

—Si quieres, podría ayudarte —estudió su rostro y captó su confusión. —Ya sabes, encontrarte algo, en otro sitio.

—Te refieres a... ¿compensarme? —se apartó de él. —¿Por qué? ¿Por los servicios prestados?

—¡No he querido decir eso! —explotó él.

—¡Pues es a lo que ha sonado!

Durante un instante, él sintió la tentación de marcharse, abandonar la casita y su bello jardín. Irse del lugar en el que había podido olvidar sus privilegios y su posición con la virgencita que había transformado en una amante casi perfecta. Sintió un inesperado pinchazo de celos al pensar que algún día otro hombre se beneficiaría de sus enseñanzas.

—Serena, no discutamos, ahora no —pidió, con el tono más aplacador que había utilizado nunca.

Serena, para su vergüenza, permitió que empezara a besarla. Incluso después de las cosas que había dicho, lo permitió. Ninguna mujer con un ápice de orgullo habría vuelto a refugiarse en sus brazos y en sus caricias. Pero ella quería disfrutar una vez más de la unión erótica con un hombre para el que no encontraría igual en toda la vida.

El alzó la cabeza y vio el brillo húmedo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero por una vez aceptó la intrusión de los sentimientos, consciente de que su pupila estaba a punto de descubrir que decir adiós era la lección más difícil de todas.

* * *

**mi cabeza no tiene precio verdad? **

**es q esta semana mi alma estaba en manos de mis profesores, eh tenido q estudiar mas que en toda mi vida junta, gracias a kami sama, mañana es mi ultimo examen y hasta el momento eh pasado todos mis ramos!**

**es por eso que no eh actualizado, ni siquiera eh podido adaptar el libro que tengo a medias, pero nada mas salir de las ultimas me las dare de vaga total y adaptare mas libros, tratare de amarrar a la feña para que se digne a darme un poco de inspiracion y escribir amor camino a la escuela como sacar algo de lo prohibido, ademas estaba hablando con mi amiga que me ayudo con el one shot para ver si hacemos una continuacion, no sabemos si la hacemos o no, pero lo mas seguro que entre lo pervertida de ella y yo juntas, hacemos un terremoto xd**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sin Darien la vida le parecía solitaria e insegura, pero Serena hizo cuanto sugerían las columnas de consejos sentimentales para intentar olvidarlo. En vez de quedarse en casa lloriqueando, cambió su vida por completo y decidió aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara, en vez de dejarse llevar por la corriente. Su príncipe se había ido, cierto, pero había sabido desde el primer momento que se iría. No iba a volver nunca, así que más le valía aprender a vivir con eso y desear que el dolor de corazón que sentía disminuyera con el tiempo.

El primer paso de su recuperación fue dejar Colbridge, aunque tampoco tenía otra opción. Darien mismo había descrito con cruel detalle lo difícil que sería todo si seguía allí cuando él volviera de Sudamérica.

Despedirse de sus amigos y colegas fue más duro de lo que había esperado, aunque no le costó nada decir adiós a Steven, que había invertido parte de sus ganancias en un Lamborghini rojo y planeaba abrir otro hotel al sur de Francia.

Él le preguntó directamente si había estado acostándose con el príncipe. Serena se sonrojó, apretó los labios y le dijo que no era asunto suyo.

—Creo que tu respuesta habla por sí misma —había farfullado él.

—Cree lo que te venga en gana, Steven.

La fría respuesta lo había sobresaltado, pero, si bien Darien le había enseñado el dolor del amor, era indudable que acostarse con un príncipe había incrementado su confianza en sí misma.

Fue peor dejar su pequeña casita, en la que había vivido gran parte de su vida, y más difícil aún dejar atrás el jardín al que había dedicado tanto amor y atención. Encontró un inquilino amante de las plantas que prometió cuidarlo y se trasladó a Londres, donde encontró trabajo en una famosa librería situada en Picadilly. En una capital grande y ruidosa, una librería parecía un lugar cálido y amistoso. Cuando descubrieron su pasión por las plantas y las flores, le asignaron la sección de Jardinería, Cocina y Deportes.

Con el dinero del alquiler de su casita pudo alquilar un modesto estudio a una manzana de la librería. Era pequeño, la calefacción iba fatal y tenía que subir ciento ocho escalones para llegar a él, pero una vez allí, la vista merecía la pena.

Serena se esforzaba por no pensar en Darien, pero lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Parecía que le había roto el corazón de verdad, porque sólo había tardado un par de días en olvidar a Seiya tras su ruptura. Se repetía una y otra vez que no podía haber estado enamorada del príncipe de ojos dorados. Razonaba que sólo había sido un maravilloso despertar sexual y que llamarlo amor era un intento de ponerle una etiqueta respetable a su comportamiento.

Serena no tardó en comprender que ser la amante desechada de un príncipe no era nada cómodo. La gente siempre decía que era bueno hablar de las cosas, desahogarse, pero ella no podía contarle a nadie lo ocurrido; aparte de cualquier otra consecuencia, nadie en un sano juicio la creería. Esperaba que el tiempo fuera diluyendo sus recuerdos. Aunque se entregaba a su nueva vida con entusiasmo, todas las noches lloraba por el hombre que había capturado su corazón y su cuerpo de forma tan profunda.

Se acercaba el otoño y empezó a pasear hasta Green Park a la hora del almuerzo para observar cómo las hojas iban cambiando de color. Por la mañana, cuando se tomaba el café en la oscura salita para empleados que había en la última planta del edificio, intentaba hacer amistades. Había gente muy diversa trabajando allí, porque las librerías atraían a todo tipo de gente. Muchos eran escritores en ciernes, pero también había un ex soldado, una modelo de manos y un hombre que había trabajado de payaso en París. Mina, una empleada a tiempo parcial, pintaba para ilustrar tarjetas de felicitación.

Era Mina quien estaba a su lado el día que Serena entró en Internet y tecleó «Elusion» en el buscador, como cada mañana. Fue Mina quien la agarró del codo cuando el mundo empezó a dar vueltas ante sus ojos y todo se emborronó.

—¿Serena? Por Dios santo, ¿qué te ocurre? —exigió Mina. —Serena, ¿estás bien?

Pero Serena apenas oyó la voz, que parecía sonar muy distante; estaba demasiado ocupada esperando que su visión se aclarara para leer las palabras que bailaban ante sus ojos: _El joven príncipe lucha por su vida; Elusion espera. _

—¡No! —gimió, mordiéndose un puño y notando que le fallaban las rodillas.

—¡Siéntate! —urgió Mina.

La obligaron a apoyar la cabeza en la rodilla y le llevaron un vaso de agua. Cuando recuperó el color, el jefe de sección insistió en que se fuera a casa. Ella quería leer el resto del artículo, pero no podía hacerlo allí, mientras todos pensaban que estaba enferma. Era mejor salir y comprar un periódico, o ir a un cibercafé, o algo así.

—¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó Mina.

Serena dio un respingo. No lo estaba, y saberlo le había dolido. En lo más profundo de su ser había querido sentir un bebé de Darien creciendo en su vientre. Una esperanza que se había desvanecido en su diminuto cuarto de baño cuando miraba la tirita que se había negado a cambiar de color.

—No, no estoy embarazada.

Afuera, el aire otoñal soplaba con fuerza y convirtió el periódico que había comprado en algo alado e incontrolable. Entró en una cafetería, pidió un capuchino y empezó a pasar páginas. Elusion era un principado relativamente pequeño que no solía dar que hablar, pero un joven príncipe debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte habría llegado a las páginas de noticias internacionales. Y así era: _El rey Endimion de Elusion, lucha hoy por su vida, tras sufrir una grave caída cuando cabalgaba. _

Serena se estremeció de alivio al comprobar que no se trataba de Darien. Pero después sintió remordimiento y tristeza por la desgracia de su hermano. _«Pobre Endimion»_, pensó, antes de seguir leyendo.

_El joven y atractivo rey, de treinta y cuatro años, que recientemente ocupó el trono del pequeño reino insular, ha sido trasladado en avión al hospital de la capital, donde sigue en coma. Los médicos se niegan a hacer comentarios sobre el rumor de que está al borde de la muerte. Su hermano menor, Darien, treinta y tres años, en la foto de la derecha, vuela esta noche desde Sudamérica para acompañar a su hermano. No es la primera vez que la tragedia golpea a la fabulosamente rica familia Shields. Por un cruel giro del destino, la bellísima reina Mitsuki, madre del actual rey, falleció a consecuencia de una hemorragia cerebral hace ya un cuarto de siglo. _

Serena examinó la foto, tomada en el aeropuerto de Bogotá. La expresión de Darien era rígida y desolada, tenía la mano alzada como si quisiera quitarle la cámara a la persona que estaba sacando la foto. Parecía devastado, y a Serena se le encogió el corazón.

Mirando su café, ya frío, se preguntó si podía ayudar de alguna manera. Pero Darien ya estaría en casa, rodeado por consejeros y atenazado por el protocolo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Entonces recordó que él le había dado su número de teléfono móvil, con instrucciones de que no lo utilizara.

—Hazlo sólo si es absolutamente necesario —le había dicho con una firmeza incuestionable. —Si, por ejemplo, descubrieras que estás embarazada. Sé que hemos tomado precauciones, pero a veces hay accidentes, aunque ambos, por supuesto, esperamos sinceramente que no sea el caso.

Serena se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué haría si se tratase de otra persona. De un amigo, un colega o alguien que le importara o le hubiera importado en otro tiempo. Si hubiera sido Seiya, su traicionero prometido, le enviaría un mensaje de inmediato, dándole ánimos y diciéndole que pensaba en él. Pero era un caso muy distinto. Habría multitud de gente intentando ponerse en contacto con un hombre tan importante como Darien. Hasta planteárselo era una locura.

Los días pasaron lentamente y no consiguió tranquilizarse. No dejaba de pensar en Darien y en cómo estaría su hermano. Pero por más que buscaba en periódicos y en Internet, no encontraba datos nuevos.

Una tarde su conciencia pudo más que ella y supo que tenía que ponerse en contacto con él. Daba igual que fuera diplomáticamente incorrecto, o que Darien la considerara una tonta por hacerlo. No se trataba de ella, sino de él.

Se sentó en el sofá y pensó muy bien el mensaje de consuelo. La aterrorizaba que creyera que le escribía con motivos ulteriores. Al final se decidió por lo más sencillo: _Siento muchísimo que tu hermano esté tan enfermo. Mis pensamientos están con contigo. Serena. _Titubeó antes de añadir una X al final, que representaba un beso, y pulsó la tecla de envío antes de poder arrepentirse.

No esperaba respuesta y cuando el teléfono sonó un rato después, supuso que era Mina para convencerla de que fuera a ver una comedia con ella esa noche. Un vistazo a la pantalla del móvil hizo que su corazón latiera como loco. Darien.

—¿Hola? —contestó, incrédula.

—¿Serena?

—Sí, soy yo. Oh, Darien, siento muchí...

—¿Estás sola? —interrumpió él.

—Sí. Darien, ¿cómo está tu herm...?

—No puedo hablar mucho —la cortó de nuevo, —y no puedo garantizar la seguridad de la línea. Necesito que escuches cuidadosamente, Serena, y me contestes. ¿Puedes venir a Elusion?

—¿Cu... cuándo?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? Pero, Darien... no entiendo...

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo hablar ahora —su voz sonó tensa. —Necesito tu respuesta, ¿sí o no?

A ella le dio vueltas la cabeza mientras intentaba asimilar la asombrosa petición, pero había captado la dureza de su tono y sabía que era de los que no admitían discusión. Si iba, lo haría a oscuras, sin datos, sería como saltar al vacío.

—Titubeas, Serena —la voz fría interrumpió sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad.

No sabía por qué se lo pensaba. Era el hombre que asolaba sus noches y sus días. El hombre que le había hecho sentirse mujer por primera vez. Que le había mostrado lo más glorioso y lo más terrible. Le había enseñado a sentirse viva.

Era un príncipe, sí, pero eso daba igual; el hombre de los ojos dorados había tenido poder sobre ella desde el principio. Lo más maravilloso del mundo sería que Darien la necesitara. Serena tragó saliva. Si iba a Elusion, lo haría con fe ciega, una fe que podía ser injustificada y dejarla vacía como un pozo seco.

Pero no tenía opción sintiendo lo que sentía por Darien. A veces había que dejarse llevar por el corazón, arriesgarse y saltar al vacío.

—Sí, iré a Elusion —dijo.

Darien soltó un largo suspiro.

—Ten el pasaporte listo —ordenó. —Un coche te recogerá a las diez de la mañana...

—Darien, tengo un nuevo trabajo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él, impaciente. Una luz roja empezó a destellar en otro teléfono. —Pedí a mi gente que lo investigara.

_«¿Mi gente?»_, eso no le gustó. Parecía demasiado controlador y daba un poco de miedo.

—No puedo dejarles en la estacada sin más.

—No te preocupes por eso. La tienda será compensada y alguien te sustituirá si hace falta.

Ella comprendió que su poder e influencia eran tales que podía mover a la gente como si fueran piezas de ajedrez. Lo había hecho primero con Steven y volvía a hacerlo. Eso no podía ser bueno. La gente no tendría que estar siempre a su disposición.

—Y me he mudado. Ya no vivo donde vivía.

—También lo sé, Serena, eso son detalles menores que pueden solucionarse fácilmente.

_«¡Detalles menores!»_. Esos detalles eran su vida, Serena tragó saliva. Tenía una pregunta más.

—¿Y qué... qué tengo que llevar?

—Lo mínimo —hizo una pausa. —Tendrás lo que haga falta.

Serena volvió a captar el timbre dominante y enfático de su voz. Pero tal vez sólo quería decir que su estancia allí sería muy corta.

—Darien, yo...

—Mira, no puedo hablar ahora. Te veré mañana, entonces hablaremos —hizo una pausa. —Adiós, Serena.

Ella se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, inmóvil. Como si esperara que volviese a sonar y alguien le dijera que todo había sido un error. Que el príncipe había enloquecido temporalmente.

Pero no hubo tal llamada. Serena fue al dormitorio e hizo la maleta, consciente de las limitaciones de su escaso guardarropa. Pasó el resto de la tarde limpiando el apartamento.

La mañana siguiente estaba lista, paseando de arriba abajo con un nudo en el estómago, cuando llegó el coche. Era la misma limusina blindada que los había llevado al club de polo en su única _«cita» _formal. Se diría que había pasado un siglo desde entonces.

Atravesaron la ciudad con una rapidez que a Serena le pareció milagrosa hasta que vio la bandera diplomática ondeando en el reluciente capó. Fueron a una pista de despegue donde esperaba un avión privado, junto con varios oficiales que estudiaron su pasaporte, mirándola de reojo, antes de hacerle abordar el jet de lujo.

Rechazó la comida y bebida que le ofrecieron dos elegantes azafatas y el vuelo transcurrió en una especie de neblina mental. Se sentía un poco como después de despertar de una anestesia general, confusa y desorientada. Hasta que el avión no inició el descenso hacia una isla con forma de media luna rodeada de mar color zafiro, no volvió a dominarla la aprensión.

Cuando el avión sobrevoló unos bosques de cipreses, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño aeropuerto, se preguntó si Darien la estaría esperando para explicarle por qué le había pedido que fuera con tanta urgencia. Miró por la ventanilla. Había un grupo de gente, pero no vio rastro de él.

Sintió una oleada de aire cálido y perfumado mientras bajaba la escalerilla del avión. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, vestida con un traje de lino color crema, se apartó del grupo y fue hacia ella con la mano extendida.

—¿Serenity? —sonrió. —Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí. Me llamo Michiru Kaioh y soy la esposa del secretario político del príncipe Darien. ¿Has tenido un vuelo agradable?

—Ha estado bien. Gracias. ¿Cómo está Endimion? —le pareció ver una expresión desaprobadora en el rostro de la mujer, pero tal vez se la había imaginado.

—Estoy segura de que el príncipe Darien querrá hablarte en persona sobre su hermano, el rey —contestó Michiru con voz fría.

Sin duda, desaprobación. Serena empezó a sentirse desesperada. El sudor perlaba su frente, no había creído que fuera a hacer tanto calor. Se la secó con la mano, subrepticiamente, y miró a su alrededor. Sin duda él estaría allí, tal vez en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches de ventanas tintadas. —¿Está aquí? Dar... el príncipe Darien, quiero decir —corrigió.

—Por desgracia, no. El príncipe está solucionando asuntos de estado —dijo Michiru. —Por eso me ha pedido que te acompañe a palacio. Así que, si me sigues, no perderemos más tiempo.

Serena se sentó en el coche e intentó alisar su vestido floral, que parecía de rebajas comparado con el traje de lino de Michiru. Un millón de preguntas rondaban su cabeza, pero había una fundamental: _«¿Por qué diablos no está aquí para recibirme, tras hacerme venir de un día para otro?»_.

Miró por la ventanilla, intentando absorber la belleza del paisaje. Enormes palmeras bordeaban la amplia carretera, recortándose contra el cielo azul brillante, y el sol destellaba en el mar color zafiro, en el horizonte. Un rato después vio un grupo de edificios en la distancia.

—Nos estamos acercando a la capital, Tokio de Cristal —dijo Michiru con orgullo. —Una ciudad que ha sido gobernada por la familia Shields durante siglos.

La afirmación de Michiru incrementó la inquietud de Serena. Sabía que Darien era un príncipe, pero a pesar de la limusina y los guardaespaldas, su estatus no había predominado mientras estaban juntos en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, allí era como si la magnitud de su realeza la estuviera golpeando por primera vez.

Mientras atravesaban los muros de la ciudad, Serena pensó que los edificios le recordaban a las fotos que había visto de Japon, y las oscuras y laberínticas calles enfatizaban que estaba en su lugar desconocido. Pero luego todo adquirió verdor, y vio una extensa pradera de hierba al otro lado de unas impresionantes verjas doradas, que destellaban como los ojos de Darien y que se abrieron para dar paso al coche.

—Éste es el palacio real de Elusion —anunció Michiru con voz queda.

Serena alzó la vista hacia el enorme edificio blanco, con altas columnas y elegantes ventanas arqueadas. Vio árboles, plantas y flores desconocidas para ella; su aroma era intenso, casi embriagador. Había una fuente con la estatua de una ninfa en el centro que sostenía un pequeño globo entre las manos, del que fluía el agua. Serena deseó poder ir a refrescarse la cabeza.

Serena señaló la escalinata de mármol de la entrada principal, guardada por una hilera de hombres uniformados, y le indicó que la siguiera.

—El príncipe me ha pedido que le lleve de inmediato a su despacho privado —dijo.

El corazón de Serena se desbocó. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo en ese magnífico palacio, rodeada de guardias que evitaban mirarla a los ojos. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo; la condujeron por largos pasillos de mármol hasta una habitación tan ampulosa y brillante que se quedó sin aire.

Sólo fue un instante, porque vio de inmediato a la alta figura que había junto al ventanal. No vio sus rasgos, porque estaba a contraluz, pero comprendió cuánto lo había echado de menos y hasta qué punto anhelaba sentir su abrazo.

—¡Darien! —exclamó. Impetuosa, empezó a ir hacia él, pero la detuvo alzando la mano con un gesto imperioso. Se quedó sin palabras.

Él salió de las sombras y vio que había perdido peso. La piel se tensaba sobre los autocráticos huesos de su rostro, y los ojos azulados parecían más oscuros por la falta de sueño. Pero lo peor fue su mirada, fría y distante. Parecía advertirle: _«No te acerques a mí»_. Sólo le parecía comparable a cuando le dijo que la aventura había acabado y que se iba a Sudamérica. Entonces también parecía haber apagado un interruptor, volviéndose inaccesible. Su corazón se saltó un latido.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Serenity —dijo, con un tono que ella no le había oído nunca. Frío y diplomático, como si fuera una desconocida.

Tampoco entendía a qué venía tanto _«Serenity»_. Deslumbrada por la magnificencia del entorno y algo intimidada por Darien, esperó en silencio alguna explicación que disipara la neblina confusa que la envolvía.

—Yo también me alegro de verlo, Alteza —le contestó, imitando su tono formal.

Darien la miró. Con ese vestido barato y amigado, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en el esplendoroso palacio. Por un momento, pensó si sufría un ataque de locura temporal cuando le pidió que fuera allí.

Pero se encontraba en una situación que no mostraba signos de ir a mejorar. Pensó con amargura en el dicho popular: _«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque podría...»_.

—Michiru —dijo, sin mirar a la mujer. —¿Podrías dejarnos unos momentos?

—Por supuesto, Alteza —Michiru le hizo una reverencia antes de salir y cerrar las enormes puertas a su espalda.

—Creí que no te gustaba la formalidad —dijo Serena. Ver la reverencia había despejado su estupor y aclarado su mente.

—Por desgracia, estoy teniendo que acostumbrarme. Aquí hay normas muy rígidas de sobre lo que es un comportamiento aceptable. Cruzar la habitación corriendo y lanzarte a mis brazos ante una asistente, no es una de ellas.

La crítica la escoció, porque él no podía esperar que conociera las normas del protocolo real. Sólo había pretendido consolarlo.

—¿Cómo... cómo está tu hermano?

La taladró con sus ojos azules. Se preguntó si podía confiar en ella plenamente. Pero si no era así, no tenía sentido haberla traído allí.

—Lo que te diga será totalmente confidencial.

—Desde luego.

—Su estado no ha variado. El rey está en coma, insensible a todo estímulo —Darien apretó los labios. —Está vivo pero no puede hacer uso de ninguno de los sentidos que definen la vida.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella, percibiendo una mezcla de amargura, tristeza y algo que no podía definir en su voz.

—Sí. Todos lo sentimos.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él, consciente de que aún no la había tocado y de que su lenguaje corporal parecía estar retándola a que se atreviera. No lo hizo. Imposible tras cómo le había hablado. Se sentía como si fuera una extraña. Él parecía un hombre que hubiera conocido en otro tiempo y al que ya no podía imaginar en sus brazos y en su cama, haciéndole el amor y enseñándole a darle placer. Parecía frío e intocable, como una estatua dorada.

—Darien —susurró. —¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Él flexionó los dedos, con un leve titubeo. Porque las repercusiones de lo que iba a decir eran enormes. La miró fijamente. No sabía si seguir adelante. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción si quería llevar una vida tolerable en una isla en la que cada uno de sus movimientos era observado y analizado. Inspiró profundamente y miró los enormes ojos celestes.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo —anunció.

* * *

**¿quien se me une para pegarle o cortarle lo que mas le duele a Darien?**

**yo me disculpo por no publicar antes (pese q estoy en vacaciones sigo floja al momento de publicar ajajaj) pero el internet de movistar vale hongo, se demora kilos en cargar la pagina y mas si intento subir algún capitulo u.u**

**intentare subir un capitulo nuevo mañana con el internet de mi vecino, y recen o prendale una velita a los dioses para que la feña despierte y se dedique a escribir jajajaja**

**asi que eso mis chicas**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Serena tuvo una sensación de lo más extraña, casi como si se hubiera separado de su cuerpo y lo mirara desde arriba. Distanciada del momento.

Veía el imponente físico del príncipe, irradiando poder y privilegio; la mujer encogida del arrugado vestido de flores debía de ser ella. Lo estaba mirando con expresión incrédula, como si no pudiera creer que ese hombre acabara de pedirle matrimonio. Tenía los labios tan secos que no podía decir palabra, aparte de no saber qué decir.

—¿Serena? ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

La voz interrumpió la confusión de su mente y la llevó de vuelta a su cuerpo. Tragándose el miedo que la atenazaba, sintió sudor frío en la frente. Rezó por no hacer algo estúpido, como desmayarse.

Su corazón no latía de júbilo como había esperado. A veces, las cosas que uno deseaba en sueños parecían una pesadilla cuando se convertían en realidad. Ese hombre, ese príncipe, le había hecho ir a su isla mediterránea y acababa de proponerle matrimonio. Serena escrutó los duros contornos de su rostro, deseando que lo repitiera, necesitando que lo repitiera, porque temía estar volviéndose loca.

—No estoy segura. Dilo otra vez.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —gimió con voz ronca.

—Porque... —sabía que ella quería oír las palabras tradicionales en ese momento. Palabras de amor y esperanza de un futuro compartido. Pero no podía decirlas. Darien no era ciego a sus defectos, aunque el poder que le otorgaba su posición implicaba que eran tolerados, pero nunca había sido hipócrita y no iba a empezar a serlo. —Porque necesito una esposa.

Necesidad. Era una interesante elección de palabra y solía implicar algún tipo de dependencia emocional, pero Serena sospechaba que no para Darien. Su rostro no era sino una máscara de indiferencia. No estaba rodeándola con sus brazos y diciéndole que era la única mujer del mundo para él, que su vida no estaría completa sin ella.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó. —No lo entiendo.

Él volvió a elegir sus palabras con cuidado. La verdad era vital, sí, pero no sabía cuánta podría asumir ella. Por otro lado, si no era honesto, en el futuro podría revolverse contra él, como a veces hacían las mujeres cuando la vida no iba a su gusto, y acusarlo de haberla engañado.

—Porque... —el nudo que tenía en la garganta le hacía difícil hablar. —Porque mi hermano yace inconsciente en una cama de hospital y no puede actuar en interés de su pueblo. Es una situación imposible que no puede prolongarse y me han pedido que gobierne el país como príncipe regente hasta que él se recupere.

—¿Hasta? —Serena se aferró a esa palabra. —¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que se recupere?

Él estrechó los ojos. Había olvidado su inteligencia natural, que salía a relucir a pesar de su carencia de educación formal.

—Si se recupera —corrigió, a su pesar. —Los médicos lo consideran poco probable. Dicen que podría pasar años en estado vegetativo. Quieren que haga el juramento como príncipe regente; y si he de reinar, necesito a una mujer a mi lado.

Alguien que lo ayudara y apoyara, pensó ella, esperanzada. Que lo confortara en momentos de necesidad. Ella haría eso y más por un hombre tan complejo y atractivo. Se sentiría honrada de estar a su lado. Intentando que su expresión no denotara su felicidad, se agarró las manos.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. El pueblo está inquieto por lo ocurrido. Una nueva princesa les daría esperanza, algo que aligeraría la tristeza del accidente y los días oscuros que lo han seguido. Una princesa que inaugure sus hospitales y visite sus escuelas —hizo una pausa y sus ojos dorados destellaron un mensaje muy distinto. —Y yo no puedo vivir sin el confort físico que sólo una mujer puede proporcionar —su voz enronqueció con el recuerdo. —Como ambos sabemos muy bien.

Serena consiguió mantener el rostro terso. Había estado esperando palabras de amor, o al menos que demostraran cierto tipo de afecto y una esperanza de futuro. Él, en cambio, le había ofrecido visitar escuelas y calentar su cama por la noche. Tal vez esperaba que aceptase su oferta con alegría, como había aceptado caer en su cama. Pero ella podía responder con la misma frialdad.

—Pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una mujer más adecuada para un príncipe? ¿Alguien de clase alta en vez de una humilde camarera?

A Darien lo complació la desapasionada pregunta, era un buen augurio de futuro.

—Porque conozco a todas las mujeres elegibles de la isla y no deseo casarme con ninguna de ellas. Y tampoco tengo tiempo de recorrer mundo en busca de una... —encogió los hombros, dispuesto a decir la verdad— candidata más adecuada, de sangre aristócrata. Y además, tú cumples un requisito esencial para el rol, Serena, uno que puedo garantizar yo mismo.

—¿Mi virginidad? —adivinó ella.

—Por supuesto —al recordar la tarde en la que la había perdido, sintió el pulso del deseo y anheló abrazarla, perderse en su dulzura y librarse temporalmente del peso que había caído sobre sus hombros. Pero no se atrevía a tocarla. Aún no —alzó una ceja oscura. —¿Qué opinas?

Si la hubiera besado o abrazado en vez de hacerle una pregunta tan fría, si hubiera hecho pasar el afecto físico por amor, todo habría sido más fácil. Pero seguía alejado de ella, sólo unos pasos, pero igual habría dado que fueran kilómetros. _«Piensa, Serena. Esto es muy importante para los dos. Para considerar seriamente su increíble propuesta tienes que contar con todos los datos». _Y eso implicaba mantenerse tan distante como él.

—Entonces, ¿mi inocencia es la única razón de tu propuesta de cuento de hadas?

Darien sonrió, preguntándose si pretendía desconcertarlo con su súbita rudeza.

—Creo que subestimas tu delicada belleza rubia, tesoro mío —se escabulló. —Nuestro matrimonio sería, desde luego, imposible si hubieras estado con otros hombres. Pero tu naturaleza maleable ha sido igual de importante para ayudarme a tomar mi decisión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es una de tus mejores cualidades, el que seas tan maravillosamente complaciente —murmuró él, acercándose. —Una anticuada y maravillosa cualidad que posees precisamente por no pertenecer a la aristocracia. Te observé aprender sobre el sexo con un entusiasmo y una aptitud digna de alabanza. Tu ansia de complacer y mejorar es muy buen augurio, Serena, y puede aplicarse en otros campos además del dormitorio.

—¿Complaciente? —repitió ella con voz débil porque ya estaba a su lado y su aroma empezaba a invadir sus sentidos.

—Sí, complaciente. Eres como un cuadro en blanco en el que puedo pintar lo que desee. Alguien que aprenderá a ser la princesa perfecta, igual has aprendido a ser la amante perfecta. Hay pocas mujeres a las que sea tan fácil enseñar como a ti, mi bella Serena. Ahora ven aquí...

El tono de su voz se había vuelto más grave y Serena captó su deseo, pero siguió rígida e inmóvil cuando la abrazó. _«Di que no»_, se urgió en silencio. _«Dile lo que puede hacer con su insultante propuesta. Dile que eres más que una ex virgen que aprende rápido y está ansiosa por aceptar cualquier cosa que pueda ofrecerte»_.

—Serena —murmuró él, acariciando su cabello como deseaba hacer desde que la había visto. —Dulce, dulce, Serena.

Ella intentó luchar, pero su deseo era más fuerte que su orgullo. Llevaba semanas extrañando sus caricias. Había rondado su mente a todas horas desde que se habían separado.

Había creído que no volvería a verlo ni a estar en sus brazos. Pero lo estaba y era aún mejor de lo que recordaba. Todo se borraba excepto el deseo. Tras acariciarle el cabello como si fuera una gata, sus pulgares empezaban a trazar el contorno de sus labios. Era una caricia fervorosa e inocente que la deshizo por completo.

—Darien...

—Bésame —urgió él. —Bésame como llevas deseando besarme desde que has entrado aquí. Pero hazlo ya porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, luego necesitaré saber tu respuesta.

—Aún no me has dicho qué gano yo con esto —preguntó ella, llevada por un atisbo de orgullo.

El se preguntó si debía tentarla con diamantes y palacios o con algo aún más potente. Con ese algo inexplicable que había siseado entre ellos desde el primer momento.

—Esto —dijo, atrapando su boca.

Más tarde, ella se preguntó si su respuesta habría sido distinta de haber tenido la fuerza para resistirse a ese beso. No la tuvo y fue como un relámpago que despertara su pasión de nuevo. Había tenido ese poder sobre ella desde que había entrado en su vida. Hambrienta, se aferró a él y gimió mientras la besaba y atraía hacia su cuerpo, para que no le quedara duda de cuánto lo excitaba.

Serena gimió levemente. Si la hubiera desnudado y tomado allí mismo, en el suelo, lo habría aceptado con alegría, porque habría vuelto a ser un hombre sin las ataduras de su título real. Pero él puso fin al beso y escrutó su rostro.

—Serás mi esposa —afirmó, controlando el deseo de fundirse con su cuerpo. Posó los labios en su oreja, —¿Verdad que sí?

A pesar de que sus dudas eran tan profundas como su deseo, Serena supo que no podía negarse. Renovar el contacto con él le había hecho comprender hasta qué punto lo había echado de menos, cuánto lo había deseado en su ausencia. La idea de dejarlo le rasgaba el corazón como lo haría un clavo oxidado. Era verdad que no estaba ofreciéndole lo que los hombres ofrecían al proponer matrimonio, pero se estaba ofreciendo a sí mismo.

¿No era eso suficiente?

¿Podría conformarse con eso?

—Sí, Darien —dijo con voz pausada. —Seré tu esposa.

* * *

**¿no se si serena es tonta o se hace? claro esta que ya darien es el hombre mas guapo, sexy, sensual y...O_O estoy defendiéndolo!**

**se que muchas odian a Darien o a Serena por los papeles pero les aseguro que muy prontito (no quedan mas de 5 capitulos) lo amaran mas de lo debido**

**xd**

**beso besos**

**Fer**

**PD: me costo millones de años subir el capitulo XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Seria, necesariamente, una boda íntima y apresurada. Con el joven rey debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital, cualquier celebración grandiosa se habría considerado de un mal gusto extremo.

Para Serena eso supuso un alivio. No habría sabido cómo enfrentarse a una fastuosa boda real, con la asistencia de altos dignatarios y políticos de todo el mundo. El tipo de boda que habían celebrado los padres de Darien, que había originado extensos reportajes en revistas internacionales. Le habría resultado imposible simular que la unión era auténtica y que su novio estaba locamente enamorado de ella ante un batallón de cámaras. Se recordó que ella no estaría allí si se tratara de una boda real _«auténtica»_, porque Darien no habría necesitado una esposa con tanta premura.

Michiru ayudó a Serena a instalarse en una bonita y vigilada casa situada dentro del recinto palaciego, que sería su hogar hasta el día de la boda, y se encargó de explicarle los cambios que conllevaría la ceremonia.

—¿Entiendes que, al hacer los votos, te convertirás automáticamente en princesa? —le había preguntado.

—Sí.

—En el futuro se te conocerá como Serenity.

—Prefiero Serena, si no te importa.

—Eso no será posible —dijo Michiru con seriedad. —El príncipe regente ha encargado que impriman el nombre de Serenity en tus tarjetas oficiales y en el material de correspondencia.

Para alguien cuya identidad ya se encontraba en crisis, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Serena fue directa al despacho del príncipe regente. Allí sufrió la humillación de tener que esperar una hora mientras Darien despachaba unos asuntos.

Cuando por fin la recibió, Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido y pidió a sus ayudantes que los dejaran solos, algo que no había ocurrido desde el día de su propuesta de matrimonio.

Señaló la silla que había frente a él, impaciente. Tenía una reunión con el ministro de transporte media hora después y antes tenía que leer un montón de documentos relativos a la nueva red de carreteras. Por primera vez en su vida empezaba a darse cuenta de que no podía utilizar su inmensa riqueza para delegar. La última palabra tenía que ser suya. Y ese poder no era tan atractivo como había creído.

—Siéntate —ordenó.

—¡No quiero sentarme!

Él lo dejó pasar por esa vez. Tal vez la frustración de no poder estar juntos la estaba afectando tanto como a él. Si era el caso, perdonaría su descortesía, pero Serena tendría que aprender que no toleraba que le hablasen así. Ni siquiera su esposa.

—¿Te ha molestado algo? —preguntó.

—¡No cambiaré mi nombre!

—¿Has interrumpido mi ajetreada agenda del día para hablar de un nombre? —dejó la pluma y la observó, irritado e incrédulo.

Por lo visto no entendía que no se trataba sólo del nombre. Serena ya se sentía como una marioneta que manejaba a su antojo, y encima quería quitarle su identidad.

—No lo cambiaré, Darien.

—No hay elección. Debes hacerlo.

—¿Debo?

Su docilidad era una de las razones principales de que la hubiera elegido como esposa, pero no estaba haciendo gala de ella. Darien apretó los labios. Tenía que aprender la dura lección de obedecer en todo a su real esposo y lo mejor sería que lo hiciera cuanto antes.

—Sí, debes —le espetó, ignorando el parpadeo de un teléfono que requería su atención. —¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

Serena dio un respingo. Temblaba de impotencia y la asustaba el brillo furioso que veía en los ojos de Darien.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

El no quería herirla, pero lo había arrinconado y tenía que aprender a no hacerlo nunca más.

—Porque Serenity es el nombre de una posible futura reina, y Serena es el de una...

—¿Camarera de hotel? —ofreció ella, consciente del negro abismo de desigualdad que se extendía ante ellos.

—Precisamente —vio un brillo sospechoso en los ojos aguamarina y sintió una oleada momentánea de irritación. Su hermano estaba al borde de la muerte y ella quería montar una escena por un maldito nombre. Con un gran esfuerzo, decidió optar por un intento de conciliación. —Escucha, Serenity es un nombre muy bonito. Encaja contigo. ¿Es eso tanto pedir?

Tal vez no lo fuera, pero Serena ya estaba agobiada por la lista de normas a seguir que le había dado Michiru: _«No te pongas en pie si no quieres que toda la sala haga lo mismo. No pases demasiado tiempo con nadie. No olvides que todos los que intenten conocerte tendrán planes propios e intentarán utilizar la conexión real para su beneficio»_. Y la que menos le había gustado de todas: _«No confíes en nadie sin consultar antes con palacio»_. Era lógico que Darien fuera tan cínico.

Había pasado la mañana con una modista que, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver el vestuario del que disponía, le enseñó sus diseños para el nuevo guardarropa real, como una maga que sacara un conejo de un sombrero. Serena había mirado con asombro la lista de prendas que iba a necesitar. Cualquier otra jovencita se habría entusiasmado, pero Serena no pudo sino preguntarse si su yo verdadero quedaría erradicado con tantos cambios.

—Tal vez me habría gustado que me consultaras sobre el cambio de nombre antes de decidirlo —arguyó con voz queda.

—Lo haré en el futuro —le aseguró él— Te lo prometo.

Ella se sintió como una niña aplacada con una cucharadita de miel tras una inesperada dosis de medicina amarga. Hacía muchísimo que Darien no la tocaba. Eso era parte del problema; empezaba a sentirse insustancial, como si no existiera en realidad.

—Y me muero por un beso —se atrevió a decir.

Él sintió una punzada de excitación. Se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y fue hacia ella.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —su rostro oscureció de frustración. —¿Crees que no paso las noches en vela pensando que estás al otro lado del recinto, en una casa vigilada por la guardia? Te deseo

tanto que no me atrevo a estar contigo —gruñó, antes de tomarla en brazos y besarla con tanta pasión que llegó a plantearse cerrar con llave.

—Darien —musitó ella en su boca, disolviéndose bajo el calor de sus labios. —Te deseo.

El puso una mano sobre uno de sus magníficos senos. Al sentir su turgencia se preguntó si tendría tiempo para...

Pero un teléfono empezó a sonar y la maldijo por lo bajo por incitarlo antes de una reunión vital para el país. ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

—¿Lo ves? —protestó, rabioso. —¡Ahora me has provocado un estado de excitación insoportable!

—¿Y eso es malo?

—¡Claro que es malo! —miró su rostro y vio el temblor de sus labios. Suavizó la voz y los acarició con un dedo. —Tienes que aprender que el deber está siempre por encima del deseo, _bella_. No podemos hacer esto ahora, y menos aquí.

La suave censura la cortó como un cuchillo y Serena extendió la mano hacia una silla para apoyarse. Se había comportado como una tonta al intentar seducirlo y apartarlo del trabajo.

—Lo siento.

—Estás perdonada —movió la cabeza por impaciencia, —pero si cumples la norma desde el principio, no tendrás necesidad de disculparte. Hay protocolos estrictos que cumplir, y uno de ellos es que no estemos a solas antes de la boda. No podemos hacer el amor sin provocar un escándalo nacional, algo que no puedo permitir en las circunstancias actuales, por más que te desee. ¿Crees que podrás esperar hasta entonces?

—No hace falta que me hables como si fuera una especie de maníaca sexual —Serena se sonrojó.

—Oh, no lo critico, _cara mía _—rió suavemente. —Tu desinhibido entusiasmo es una de las cosas que te hace irresistible, pero es mal momento —la acarició con la mirada. —Piensa en lo delicioso que será cuando ocurra —volvió tras el escritorio y levantó de nuevo la pluma. —Ah, y en el futuro se te conocerá como Serenity, ¿queda claro?

Serena se mordió el labio. Había esperado hasta que se sintiera suave y vulnerable antes de rematar el argumento, sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Pero no podía hacer más que aceptar.

La rueda había empezado a girar y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. En el fondo, Serena no estaba segura de querer huir de todo aquello para volver a Londres y a su trabajo. Aunque su instinto le advertía que podía salir muy herida, era incapaz de renunciar a Darien.

Así que Serenity Tsukino Winston contrajo matrimonio con el príncipe Darien Alexander Chiba Shields en la exquisita capilla del recinto palaciego, convirtiéndose en princesa. Asistieron a la boda el primer ministro y el ministro de justicia, con sus consortes, y Michiru y esposo, Haruka, el secretario personal del príncipe.

No había nadie por parte de Serena y por lo visto eso era otro punto a su favor: llegar libre de cargas emocionales. Quedaba eliminado el riesgo de escándalos por posibles indiscreciones de sus parientes, dado que no los tenía. Nadie sacaría a la luz cotilleos y fotos del pasado. De hecho, la prensa no asistió a la boda, aunque se emitió un comunicado oficial tras la ceremonia.

Serena lució un vestido de tul de seda color perla, coordinado con una chaqueta corta de encaje, que le añadía un toque de formalidad. Ella habría preferido un vestido hasta la rodilla, más casual. Pero en eso, como todo lo demás, tuvo que ceder. Michiru le informó de que las princesas no se

casaban con vestidos de diario. Lucían vestidos de cuento de hada que las niñas mirarían embobadas en los periódicos locales del día siguiente.

Así que Serena admiró los miles de diminutas perlas de agua dulce que decoraban el corpiño y la falda del vestido y se hizo a la idea de que las perlas y diamantes incrustadas en la tiara que adornaba su cabeza eran joyas auténticas. Sin embargo, su frío brillo le parecía intimidante y su peso tan abrumador como la carga de las expectativas que se esperaba que cumpliera.

Sería una buena princesa. Cuidaría de su príncipe y utilizaría todos sus posibles talentos para intentar hacer feliz a la gente de Elusion.

No hubo repique de campanas cuando salieron de la capilla y se preguntó si habría un beso público para sellar la unión. No lo hubo. Sólo el brillo dorado de los ojos que la miraban.

—Bueno, Serenity. Princesa de Elusion. ¿Qué te parece el título?

—Irreal —admitió ella con un susurro.

—La vida de la realeza es irreal —soltó una risa seca. —Ése es su atractivo y su peligro.

—¿Peligro?

—Por supuesto —alzó la mano y señaló el esplendor que los rodeaba. —A veces la gente que no ha nacido en este entorno lo encuentra sofocante. O queda embriagada por el increíble poder que confiere. Pocos son inmunes a su atractivo. ¿No ves el peligro de eso, Serena?

—Supongo que sí —deseaba que él le dijera que no se preocupase, que todo iría bien. Quería sentirse parte de todo, pero sobre todo de él, como cualquier recién casada. Clavó los dedos en el ramo de rosas blancas que sujetaba. —Pero preferiría pensar en cosas más agradables en el día de mi boda.

Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. Con el pelo recogido y decorado con joyas, parecía incandescente. La imagen de la sencilla camarera que había sido empezaba a desvanecerse, aunque su ingenuo comentario le recordó que, por dentro, seguía siendo la misma mujer.

—Sí, claro que sí. Así que sonríe y vamos a saludar a la plantilla.

Todo el personal de palacio estaba alineado en la escalera de mármol para recibir a los recién casados. Serena agradeció que Michiru le hubiera recomendado detenerse a charlar pocas veces, o habrían pasado allí todo el día. Pero vio la desilusión de un par de sirvientas y se hizo el propósito de interesarse por ellas. Serena no olvidaba que también ella había sido una cara anónima que admiraba el esplendor de los ricos y famosos a su paso.

De repente, añoró la vida que había dejado atrás. Una en que los sentimientos tenían precedencia sobre las normas y donde habría sido aceptable que una recién casada se abrazara a su esposo y lo besara.

El desayuno nupcial se celebró en el más pequeño y, supuestamente, íntimo de los tres comedores. La cubertería era de oro macizo con incrustaciones de rubíes y la cristalería tan pesada que Serena tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para levantar la copa de vino.

De repente, Serena comprendió que no tenía nada que decir. A no ser que le diera por aconsejar a los asistentes sobre la mejor manera de doblar unas sábanas. Era como si sus palabras y pensamientos se hubieran secado, dejándola vacía. Pero a nadie parecía importarle. El centro de atención era Darien, cuyos chistes reían y cuyos comentarios aceptaban con interés.

Darien se limitó a escuchar y absorber lo que oía, intentando aprender lo más posible sobre su nueva vida. Pero la comida parecía alargarse eternamente, plato tras plato de delicias de gourmet, la mayoría desconocidas para ella y demasiado pesadas para un estómago atenazado por los

nervios. Sólo deseaba que Darien la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara hasta hacerle olvidar sus miedos e inseguridades.

Intentaba atraer su mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa pero, ateniéndose al protocolo, él ignoraba sus súplicas.

Para cuando acabó la comida Serena era un amasijo de nervios. La consoló ver a su marido ponerse en pie, alto y guapo con su uniforme naval oscuro, cubierto de medallas tan doradas como el sol. Sintió un inmenso orgullo por haberse casado con un hombre como él.

Ya sólo importaba el presente y pronto volvería a estar en sus brazos y a sentir la calidez de su piel desnuda. Siempre habían sido pura magia en la cama y saberse su esposa sin duda incrementaría su placer. Le demostraría su amor en la intimidad del dormitorio y Darien aprendería a aceptarlo y tal vez, algún día, a corresponder con el suyo.

Le ofreció una sonrisa modesta, se puso en pie y se alisó el vestido, pensando en lo poco que faltaba para que la despojara de él.

Él fue hacia su lado, le ofreció el brazo y la condujo hacia la ventana.

—Pareces inquieta, Serenity —le dijo, pues había notado su nerviosismo durante el banquete.

—¿Sí? —Serena se esforzó por no reaccionar en contra del nombre que había utilizado. —Ha sido una experiencia bastante abrumadora —admitió con sinceridad. Bajó el tono de voz para que sólo él pudiera oír su siguiente comentario. —Y estoy deseando estar a solas contigo.

—Yo también —contestó él. —Pero tendrás que tener paciencia unas horas más.

—¿Paciencia? —lo miró desconcertada. —¿Tenemos que asistir a alguna celebración?

—Yo no lo llamaría celebración —la voz de Darien se endureció. —Ahora que eres mi esposa, el protocolo exige que conozcas a mi hermano, el rey. Cuando acabe el festejo, nos llevarán al hospital.

—¿Tu hermano? Pero...

—¿Pero qué? —enarcó una ceja.

—Tu hermano está en coma, Darien —alzó los hombros con cansancio, consciente del peso del vestido y la tiara. —¿Tiene que ser hoy?

—¿Quieres decir que ni sabrá ni le importará cuándo le presente a mi nueva esposa? ¿Qué podríamos esperar un año y daría igual?

—No quería decir eso para nada —refutó, captando su deje de condena. —Pero pareces agotado, es obvio que has estado sometido a mucho estrés desde que volviste y asumiste el mando. ¿Sería tan terrible que pasáramos la noche a solas y fuéramos a ver a Casimiro mañana?

—¿Sería demasiado pedir que esperases un poco más para satisfacer tu apetito sexual? —le lanzó él, atacándola para liberarse del remordimiento que lo reconcomía.

Ella deseó poder dar rienda suelta a su ira, pero no podía hacerlo cuando los dignatarios más importantes del país estaban a sólo unos metros.

—Yo no lo habría expresado así —dijo con voz serena que ocultaba su dolor— Y sabes que estoy deseando conocer a tu hermano.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene esta discusión?

De alguna manera, él había conseguido dar la vuelta a sus palabras y hacer que se sintiera inadecuada, como si le estuviera fallando en todos los sentidos. Había fracasado en su primera prueba como miembro de la Casa Real.

Serena, tras cambiar su vestido de novia por algo más apropiado para un hospital, se reunió con Darien en la limusina para realizar un tenso viaje hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, toda su inseguridad se desvaneció cuando entraron en la sala de cuidados intensivos situada en la planta superior del moderno hospital. Se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo un gritito de dolor.

En una cama blanca, yacía el rey. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los músculos flojos por la inactividad, pero seguía siendo una figura impresionante, con los mismos rasgos autocráticos que su hermano. Su estatura, muy por encima del metro noventa, hacía que la cama pareciera pequeña. El ruido ronco de su respiración resonaba en la habitación. Serena contempló la parafernalia médica de tubos y máquinas que lo rodeaba y se sintió más impotente que nunca. Era terrible ver un hombre fuerte y joven en esa situación.

Miró a Darien y su expresión torturada le abrasó el corazón. Era comprensible que hubiera estado tan rígido y malhumorado. Tenía que ser terrible para él ver a su hermano allí y no poder ayudarlo, por mucho poder y dinero que tuviera. Y ella, petulante, había ido a quejarse por un cambio de nombre y por no poder pasar tiempo con él. Se estremeció con un intenso escalofrío.

—Endimion —dijo Darien con cansancio, —me gustaría que conocieras a mi esposa.

Serena realizó la reverencia de rigor. La enfermera jefe le había dicho que tal vez el rey oyera sus palabras y que sería bueno que le hablara. Así que, dejando de lado la timidez, se sentó y le contó al monarca lo feliz que la hacía haber entrado a formar parte de su familia y que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano para ser una buena princesa. Se descubrió escrutando sus rasgos en busca de algún tipo de reacción. Pensó que sería terrible que su mente, atrapada en una especie de prisión, tuviera la capacidad de oír y procesar pero no de emitir una respuesta.

Para cuando salieron, una pequeña multitud se había congregado fuera del hospital, y Serena percibió el resplandor de un flash mientras la guardia de Darien los conducía al coche.

Después de que el coche arrancara, su marido la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

—He sido muy duro contigo, Serena —dijo con amargura. —¿Podrás perdonarme?

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí, la tiene.

—No. Yo he dado prioridad a mis problemas sin hacerme cargo de las responsabilidades que te han estado agobiando —susurró ella.

—Tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte me ha estado volviendo loco de deseo —le apartó el pelo de la mejilla. Sonrió con tristeza. —Has estado fantástica con mi hermano.

El inesperado halago hizo que Serena resplandeciera. Se entregó al calor de su abrazo.

—¿Recibe muchas visitas? —preguntó, deseando alisar las arrugas de tensión de su rostro.

—No tenemos parientes vivos —encogió los hombros. —Yo voy cuando tengo tiempo, pero ahora cada segundo de mi día está planificado, así que no es tan a menudo como desearía. Y no me resulta fácil hablarle como acabas de hacer tú.

—A las mujeres se les dan mejor esas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —se permitió una leve sonrisa. —Además, la seguridad y privacidad del rey es esencial, así que no se permiten otras visitas, ni siquiera de sus asistentes.

Serena pensó en la terrible soledad y aislamiento de Endimion en esa habitación. Se mordió el labio con tristeza.

—¿Podría ir a visitarlo yo? ¿Estaría permitido? Ahora soy parte la familia, ¿no?

A Darien lo sorprendió la petición. Ninguna de sus anteriores amantes se habría ofrecido a velar a un enfermo.

—No veo por qué no —admitió.

—Entonces le pediré a Michiru que lo organice.

—Oh, Serena —la apretó contra sí. Su aroma fresco, tras el ambiente estéril del hospital, le hizo lamentarse por todo lo que había perdido su hermano. La miró deseando que pudiera borrar su dolor con la ternura de sus caricias. —Serena, Serena.

—Darien —olvidando los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar, se abrazó a su cuello y sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Oyó que a él se le escapaba un leve suspiro.

—Te deseo —dijo él.

Ya de vuelta, en una suite decorada con aromáticas rosas blancas, Serena dejó que la llevara a la cama, donde empezó a desnudarla con urgencia.

—No has cruzado el umbral conmigo en brazos —lo pinchó.

—¿Quieres que salgamos y volvamos a entrar? —preguntó él alzando la cabeza de sus senos, que estaba desvelando, botón a botón. Sus ojos parecían negros por efecto del deseo.

—No —susurró Serena, temiendo tentar al destino cuando por fin estaban juntos y a solas. —Sólo te quiero a ti.

—Entonces me tendrás, _mía bella_. Seré tuyo. Toda la noche —con un leve gruñido animal, le quitó el resto de la ropa. Sus dedos y labios volvieron a familiarizarse con su piel de forma tan deliciosa que ella gimió de placer.

Esa primera unión entre marido y esposa no fue el acoplamiento lento que ella podría haber esperado. Fue algo salvaje, casi primitivo, pero no por ello menos excitante. Y los largos días de abstinencia agudizaron el placer de forma exquisita. Aun así, ella tuvo la sensación de que él estaba utilizando el sexo como una especie de catarsis para exorcizar demonios internos. Serena se aferró a él y gritó su nombre mientras Darien se estremecía en su interior. El farfulló algo en italiano contra su piel húmeda.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo.

Él se tumbó de costado y trazó con el dedo una línea ondulada desde su cadera hasta su pezón.

—Y yo he echado de menos esto... —acarició lentamente su lujurioso trasero y sintió que mucha de su tensión se desvanecía. —Eres sensacional.

—¿Lo soy?

—Había olvidado hasta qué punto —admitió él.

Sin palabras, volvieron a hacer el amor y cuando acabaron Serena se quedó inmóvil, mirando al techo, deseando que la perfecta armonía del momento durase eternamente. Poco a poco, una extraña inquietud la fue invadiendo. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, pero sólo físicamente. La sensación de unidad que ella anhelaba no se había materializado. Tal vez fuera demasiado ambicioso o irreal pretender que llegara tan pronto. Quizá no llegara nunca.

_«Seré tuyo. Toda la noche»_, había dicho él.

Quedaba por saber qué podía esperar el resto del tiempo.

* * *

**y yo atrasada nuevamente actualizando jajajajaja**

**bueno mi escusa esta vez es...me quede dormida en el sofá de mi casa jajajjaja, y hoy en la mañana tuve q ir a mi universidad a ver mis promedios de mis materias y legalmente estoy de vacaciones *_* asi que hare el intento de adaptar tantos libros como pueda para asi despues subir capis nada ma**s


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Serena pasó las siguientes semanas dedicada a aprender el arte de ser princesa y agradeciendo la experiencia que había adquirido trabajando en el hotel. Al ejercer tanto de camarera como de recepcionista, había aprendido a adaptarse a cualquier tarea, una destreza muy valiosa en su nueva vida.

Entregarse de lleno a su rol la ayudaba a taponar las grietas que percibía en su matrimonio. Sus obligaciones la ayudaban a olvidar que sus peores temores iban cumpliéndose día a día. El corazón de hielo de su marido no se derretía, por más ternura y pasión que le demostrara en la cama. Sólo bajaba la guardia por la noche, pero el amante ardiente se transformaba en un recuerdo cuando llegaba la mañana. Asumía la máscara de regente en cuanto su ayuda de cámara empezaba a preparar su ropa y volvía a ser un desconocido.

Era como si ella no formara parte de su vida diaria; la trataba con el mismo frío civismo que a cualquiera de sus ayudantes. No le estaba permitido demostrarle afecto ni interrumpirlo, y si quería hablar con él tenía que concertar una cita, ¡como todo el mundo! Recordándose que la había elegido como esposa porque estaba dispuesta a aceptar esas condiciones, no se quejaba. Igual que generaciones de mujeres antes que ella, Serena quitaba importancia a los fallos de su relación y buscaba la plenitud fuera de ella.

Estaba organizando su nuevo despacho y eligiendo al personal que la ayudaría. Tenía que contratar a una secretaria personal, secretarias auxiliares, doncellas, estilista y profesor de lengua. En las escuelas se impartían griego e inglés, pero Serena había empezado a estudiar italiano, que era el idioma más hablado en Elusion. Aunque no había sido buena estudiante de niña, de repente entendía el valor de aprender algo cuando servía a un propósito real.

Los ayudantes de Darien estaban preparando una gira por toda la isla, para que se diera a conocer, pero el nubarrón de tormenta que suponía el coma de Endimion les impedía fijar una fecha concreta por el momento. Serena había empezado a visitar al rey con regularidad y había descubierto que su estado de incapacidad ya no la impactaba como al principio.

De hecho, esperaba con ansia esas visitas porque hacían que se sintiera útil. Se familiarizó con todas las enfermeras y ellas, tras superar la suspicacia inicial, empezaron a tratarla como a una más. En ese entorno frío y estéril, el estatus y el privilegio perdían toda relevancia.

Todos los días, Serena pasaba un rato con el rey, mientras un guardaespaldas vigilaba tras el cristal a prueba de balas que habían instalado como protección. Le hablaba de sus problemas con el aprendizaje del italiano, de lo mucho que lo echaban de menos en palacio, del pequeño jardín que había dejado en Inglaterra y de su esperanza de que los inquilinos lo cuidaran bien.

A pesar de su creciente sensación de soledad, intentaba cumplir lo que se había prometido: ser una buena esposa para Darien aunque apenas se veían. Su corazón botaba de júbilo cada vez que tenían una reunión conjunta y, sentados en extremos opuestos de una larga mesa, escuchaban y discutían las propuestas de sus respectivos ayudantes. O cuando sus comitivas se cruzaban en uno de los pasillos y podían intercambiar una sonrisa.

Rara vez estaban solos, excepto en el dormitorio, donde se entregaban el uno al otro como si les fuera la vida en ello. Después, Serena no era capaz de estropear la placidez del momento con una retahíla de quejas sobre lo poco que se veían. Se decía que tal vez fuera el caso de todas las esposas reales, una de las desventajas que ocultaba el supuesto cuento de hadas. Tenía tan poco acceso a él que a veces se sentía como si aún fuera su amante, a pesar de la alianza de oro que adornaba su dedo.

Durante las comidas siempre había criados silenciosos simulando no escuchar pero atentos a cualquier signo de que la pareja necesitara algo. Eso ponía nerviosa a Serena, que temía que sus modales no estuvieran a la altura de la mesa real. Tal vez eso explicara la holgura que empezaban a mostrar algunos de sus vestidos.

—Has perdido peso —comentó Darien una tarde, mientras se vestía para una cena formal de bienvenida a un dignatario italiano.

—¿Tú crees? —Serena estaba encantada con que Darien estuviera allí, en su vestidor. Había entrado a pedirle que le abrochara los gemelos, una petición sencilla pero extrañamente íntima, que la había desconcertado. Le había costado analizar el porqué de su reacción.

Era porque entre ellos no había ninguna intimidad, excepto en el sentido sexual. Darien contaba con una ayuda de cámara que le ponía los gemelos. Un sastre que lo medía. Asistentes con los que comentaba temas de actualidad. Chefs que guisaban para él. No necesitaba una esposa de la misma manera que otros hombres. Su esposa era un accesorio, una mujer complaciente que estaba aprendiendo a ser una princesa competente.

—Lo sé —dijo él, rodeándola como un depredador a su presa. —Ese vestido te quedaba como un guante la última vez que te lo pusiste.

—Sólo dos o tres kilos —admitió Serena. —Me sorprende que lo hayas notado.

—Noto todo lo referente a tu magnífico cuerpo, _mia bella _—Darien paseó la mirada por el cremoso escote, realzado por el brillo satinado del vestido escarlata, —y no necesitas perder peso.

—No pretendía hacerlo.

Él pensó que parecía tensa. La leve pérdida de peso hacía que sus pómulos parecieran más altos y agudos. Tal vez estuviera excediéndose en sus esfuerzos por encajar. Esfuerzos que no habían pasado desapercibidos; la corte ya había expresado su aprobación, a pesar de que inicialmente habían cuestionado la sabiduría de su precipitado enlace con una mujer como ella.

—¿Te gustaría pasar un fin de semana fuera? —preguntó él de repente.

Serena terminó de ponerse el pendiente de diamantes y sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. La esperanza le aceleró el pulso. Un fin de semana fuera sería la luna de miel que no habían tenido. Giró la silla y sonrió, radiante.

—¡Me encantaría, Darien! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué no? —sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa especulativa. Había ido muy moderada en sus compras, a pesar de que le había dado carta blanca para gastar su fortuna como deseara. Si había intentado impresionarlo con su mesura, lo había conseguido. Era hora de recompensarla. —Michiru y tú podríais volar a Milán y elegir algunos modelos de las últimas colecciones —sugirió.

Para Serena fue como una bofetada, pero su sonrisa no se desdibujó. Se había convertido en una experta en el real arte de no desvelar emociones con la expresión facial.

—¿Michiru? —preguntó.

—Sí. Se llevan bien, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, pero no se trata de eso. Había pensado que te referías a nosotros dos. Solos.

—¿Y cómo podría ocurrir eso, Serena? —cuestionó él con voz seca. —¿Crees que, por arte de magia, alguien ocuparía mi lugar en mi ausencia? Soy un hombre ocupado.

Ella giró hacia el espejo y simuló arreglarse el pelo. Sabía que estaba ocupado, su agenda apenas le dejaba tiempo para respirar, pero incluso los príncipes regentes tenían derecho a unas vacaciones de vez en cuando.

—Claro que estás ocupado. Siempre lo estás —tragó saliva. —Lo siento. Ha sido una suposición muy estúpida por mi parte.

El tono resignado de su voz le llegó al alma. Se situó tras ella y masajeó sus hombros.

—No, ha sido una suposición lógica, pero no habrá vacaciones, al menos durante un tiempo.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que así las disfrutaremos más cuando por fin lleguen.

Él arrugó la frente al sentir la tensión de sus hombros. Intentó explicarle su dilema, a pesar de que nunca antes se había justificado ante nadie.

—Asumir una monarquía es como incorporarse a la dirección de una gran empresa, con la diferencia de que hay muchas cosas que es imposible delegar y sólo yo puedo autorizar. Sin embargo, como mi autoridad es sólo temporal, tengo que presentar cada decisión al gobierno, para que comprueben que se atiene a los mejores intereses para el país. _¡Porca miseria, mia bella, tienes los músculos muy tensos! _—oro y aguamarina se encontraron en el espejo. —Tal vez debería llevarte a la cama y relajarte de una forma que sería muy placentera para ambos —insinuó.

—¿No sería eso una maravilla? —Serena se permitió soñar por un momento.

El deslizo la mano en su vestido para jugar con un pezón y sus labios se curvaron al percibir la respuesta inmediata.

—Mmm. Sería perfecto.

—Pero... pero no hay tiempo ¿verdad? —Serena se sentía como una niña a la que hubieran ofrecido un helado y se encontrara con la tienda cerrada. —Cuarenta personas nos esperan para cenar.

La realidad cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella se perdía en su cabello rubio y en su forma de mirarlo. Darien, frustrado, soltó una retahíla en griego, en un tono que ella no había oído antes.

—¿Por qué no lo dices en inglés, para que lo entienda? —Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—No quieres oírlo.

—Oh, sí quiero. ¿No se supone que las esposas deben saber qué preocupa a sus maridos, aunque sean príncipes regentes? —cuestionó ella. Presintió algo malo y empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. —Y algo te preocupa, ¿no, Darien?

Siguió una breve pausa. Expresar un sentimiento lo convertía en real. Pero si no se lo decía a alguien, explotaría. Darien suspiró.

—Acabo de expresar cuánto odio esta vida.

Serena se estremeció. Eran palabras poderosas que dejaban clara la insatisfacción que había percibido en él desde su llegada a la isla. Se preguntó si ella era un agente activo de esa infelicidad. _«¿Cómo no vas a serlo? Eres parte del paquete completo»_, respondió su conciencia.

—¿Algo en concreto? —inquirió con levedad. Con el mismo tono que habría utilizado para preguntar a un cliente si necesitaba otra manta.

—Ay, no sé. Todo —las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente que llevara demasiado tiempo intentando contener. —Lo odio todo. Las exigencias. La carencia de libertad e intimidad. El que todo el mundo quiera algo de mí. Todos tienen sus planes y objetivos privados.

—Pero siempre ha sido así, ¿no? Llevas toda la vida siendo miembro de la Casa Real, Darien.

—Sólo cuando era necesario —alzó la mano y se mesó el cabello negro. —¿Por qué crees que me trasladé a Nueva York, donde podía llevar una vida razonablemente anónima? Porque no quería destacar. Por eso, cuando decidí mudarme a Inglaterra, busqué el aislamiento del campo.

—Entonces ocurrió esto, de repente —dijo ella, rezando por que ni el ayuda de cámara ni la doncella los interrumpieran. Darien nunca le había hablado así antes. —Y te encontraste con las manos atadas, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Así es. Mi destino está sellado —su rostro se oscureció. —Pero no tengo derecho a quejarme. No cuando mi hermano yace inconsciente en lo que parece una cruel repetición de los últimos días de mi madre. Y si soy sincero, hubo una época en nuestra infancia en la que deseé la monarquía. Deseé ser yo el que se estuviera preparando para reinar, en vez de Endimion. Es como eso que siempre se dice —sonrió con amargura. —_«Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...»_.

Serena, viendo el dolor de su rostro, rezó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para paliar su dolor y culpabilidad y verle hacer lo positivo de una vida que él no habría elegido para sí. Le diría que podían aprender a vivir de otra manera, si él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Antes de que pudiera hablar, llamaron a la puerta. Era uno de los criados.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre? —Darien arqueó las cejas con gesto impaciente.

—Alteza, los invitados han llegado.

Darien asintió y deseó estar de nuevo en la casita de Serena, sentado en el aromático oasis de su jardín, bebiendo vino en esos ridículos vasos baratos. Pero de nada servía anhelar lo imposible; el deber era lo primero. No podía exigirle a Serena que cumpliera esa norma si él se la saltaba.

—Bajaremos de inmediato —se volvió hacia ella. —¿Estás lista?

—Sí —titubeó. —Darien, tiene que haber alguna manera de...

—Olvídalo. No importa.

Ella deseó decir que sí importaba, y mucho. Pero la máscara de frialdad estaba de nuevo en su sitio. Su confesión, en vez de acercarla a él, la había inquietado. Temía lo que podría ocurrir si la frustración de Darien seguía creciendo hasta alcanzar un nivel insoportable.

Llegaron juntos a la antesala donde esperaban los invitados, y Serena compuso el rostro para enfrentarse al inevitable escrutinio. Estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres la miraran de arriba abajo preguntándose si se merecía estar casada con un príncipe tan guapo y atractivo.

Ésa era la parte de la velada en la que Darien y ella se separaban; él hablaba de temas serios con los delegados, ella atendía a sus esposas.

Después, cuando iban hacia al comedor, donde ocuparían extremos opuestos de la larga mesa, se dio cuenta de que Darien se sentía tan aprisionado como ella.

Lo observó durante la comida, a pesar de mantener una conversación entusiasta con el hombre que tenía al lado. De vez en cuando él alzaba la cabeza para mirarla e incluso le ofrecía alguna sonrisa. Serena era consciente de que se aferraba a esas migajas de afecto como un perro hambriento a un hueso.

Vio que la mujer que tenía a un lado le sonreía con sensualidad y que Darien no correspondía al flirteo. Supuso que era porque estaban recién casados y aún lo cautivaba en la cama. Se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando la novedad diera paso a la rutina, como decían que ocurría.

Tal vez Darien decidiera probar otras cosas, como había sido la tendencia de los reyes a lo largo de la historia. La tentación siempre estaba presente, podían elegir a la mujer que desearan con garantías de discreción.

Algunos hombres ambiciosos llegaban al extremo de ofrecer a sus esposas a cambio de ciertos privilegios.

Podía ser otra de las razones por las que había elegido a una mujer complaciente, una tan agradecida como para permitirle cualquier cosa y volver la cabeza ante sus indiscreciones. Se estremeció y dejó el tenedor en la mesa para no hacer algo imperdonable, como golpear un plato de porcelana con él.

Era como si esa noche se hubieran abierto las compuertas de una presa, dejando salir a la luz todos los inconvenientes de su relación.

_«Ni siquiera hemos hablado de tener hijos»_, se dijo. Tomó un sorbo de agua para refrescarse la boca, le temblaban las rodillas. Darien había seguido utilizando protección tras la boda y ella lo había aceptado tácitamente, como todo lo demás. Tal vez no fuera sensato tener hijos en una relación tan peculiar. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que todos los enlaces reales fueran tan raros como el suyo.

_«Se lo preguntaré esta noche»_, se dijo.

Llegó el postre: una extravagante confección de crema de limón y azúcar hilado. Serena la miraba sin entusiasmo cuando uno de los ayudantes de Darien entró en la sala y fue a decirle algo al oído.

Incluso sin su curso acelerado de protocolo, Serena habría sabido que era muy raro que interrumpieran al príncipe regente en medio de una cena oficial. Y más aún que Darien se pusiera en pie, con el rostro ceniciento. Algo iba mal. Serena retorció la servilleta.

Entró otro ayudante y Darien se reunió con él en un extremo de la sala. Los invitados habían abandonado cualquier pretensión de interés por la cena; intuían que había ocurrido algo importante.

—Lamento informarles de que urgentes asuntos de estado requieren que mi esposa y yo les abandonemos —informó Darien con voz grave. —Serenity, ¿podrías reunirte conmigo, por favor?

Sonó como una orden y sin duda lo era. A Serena el comedor le pareció increíblemente largo. Cuando llegó a su lado, buscó alguna pista en su rostro pero, como siempre, era impenetrable.

Abandonaron la sala en silencio, seguidos a una distancia prudencial por los ayudantes.

—Darien, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó, perpleja.

—Han llamado del hospital...

—¿Y? —Serena contuvo el aliento.

—Mi hermano ha despertado del coma.

* * *

**solo porque la ultima linea dice que el hermano de darien esta en coma se en que parte van (ni me pregunten cual era el nombre porque no me acuerdo ajajjajajaja)**

**bueno, ayer no pude publicar porque llege tarde a mi casa ya que me fui a un parque de diversiones aca cerca de donde vivo (fantasilandia *-*) asi que literalmente puse la cabeza en mi almohada y morfeo hizo lo que quiso conmigo jajajaja**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Un coche los llevó al hospital. Serena seguía anonadada por la noticia y por la inexplicable y sorprendente reacción de su esposo. —Creía... Pensé que te alegraría mucho la recuperación de tu hermano, pero... —observó su rostro sombrío. —¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?

—Que abrió los ojos y empezó a hablar. Le están haciendo pruebas, pero dicen... —su voz se espesó. —Dicen que se recuperará por completo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás contento?

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea por mí mismo —respondió él con voz seca. El coche se detuvo ante el hospital, el jefe del equipo médico los esperaba en la puerta.

Las noticias eran muy buenas, casi increíbles. El médico les explicó que todas las pruebas habían sido favorables. Todo funcionaba a la perfección y el rey había pedido fisioterapia urgente —el médico sonrió, —_«Porque quería salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo». _

—Eso suena típico de Endimion —dijo Darien. —¿Cuándo puedo verlo?

—Ahora mismo, Alteza.

—Ven, Serenity —le dijo a su esposa. Sus ojos estaban velados, distraídos.

Serena se dio cuenta de que lucía un vestido de noche color escarlata, poco apropiado en un hospital. Y también de que su presencia era superflua en un emotivo reencuentro entre los hermanos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que lo veas a solas —dijo.

—¿Estás segura? —arrugó la frente.

—Por completo.

Esperó sentada en una salita, bebiendo café, mientras la asolaba un torbellino de pensamientos. El dominante, para su vergüenza, era puramente egoísta. Se alegraba mucho de que el joven rey hubiera despertado, pero no habría sido humana si eso no le provocara miedo y desazón.

_«Ahora mi presencia es innecesaria». _

Darien ya no necesitaba una esposa que suavizara la carga que había caído sobre él. Ni siquiera tendría que quedarse allí. A juzgar por lo que había dicho el médico, el rey pronto estaría en condiciones de volver a ocupar su puesto en el trono.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando Darien reapareció en la puerta, tardó un momento en reconocerlo. Parecía otro hombre, transformado por el júbilo. Era como si alguien le hubiera quitado de los hombros una carga demasiado pesada. Serena sintió un escalofrío, él era libre de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó.

—Es increíble —Darien soltó el aire de golpe. Por experiencia, sabía que a veces los médicos ofrecían esperanzas injustificadas. Pero el fantasma de la muerte de su madre se había desvanecido en cuanto vio la sonrisa de su hermano. —Está... —iba a decir que Endimion estaba como siempre, pero habría sido mentira.

Su hermano había cambiado, Darien lo había percibido en cuanto entró en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Era lógico que una experiencia como ésa cambiara a una persona; la sombra de la muerte hacía que uno analizara y revaluara su vida.

—Va a ponerse bien —dijo, con voz temblorosa y cargada de emoción.

Serena, olvidando sus propios temores fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Darien —susurró, —soy muy feliz por ti y por tu hermano.

—No tanto como yo en este momento —susurró él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y enterrando el rostro en su cabello.

El coche los llevó de vuelta al palacio y, tras comunicar la buena nueva a toda la plantilla, se apresuraron a ir a su suite. Darien ardía y ella también. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Darien le alzó el vestido y buscó su zona más íntima con los dedos. No se molestó en quitarle las delicadas braguitas de encaje, las apartó a un lado, se bajó la cremallera y apoyó a Serena contra la pared.

Ella gimió al sentir la punta de su miembro. Deseaba mover las caderas para acomodarlo y sentirlo, duro y grande, llenándola por completo. Pero cuando él se disponía a penetrarla, se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir y lo apartó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que corriera el riesgo de volver a quedar atrapado pero esa vez por algo que era muy fácil evitar.

—¡Protección! —exclamó.

La boca de Darien se endureció mientras cumplía sus deseos; interponer una barrera entre ellos apagó en parte el júbilo salvaje que había hecho hervir su sangre. Aun así la penetró con fuerza, pero sus movimientos fueron más medidos. En vez de la rápida y apasionada consumación que había buscado, controló el ritmo casi con frialdad, llevándola al borde del clímax una y otra vez, hasta que ella sollozó su nombre como una súplica.

Sólo entonces se dejó ir, y esperó a sentirla convulsionarse a su alrededor antes de entregarse a su propio, y extrañamente agridulce, orgasmo. Después la llevó a la cama y le arrancó el vestido de seda del cuerpo, asegurándose de que no volviera a lucirlo, porque siempre lo asociaría con poderosas emociones que prefería no recordar.

Fue una noche larga y erótica. Darien le hizo el amor una y otra vez y, aunque Serena disfrutó de las increíbles sensaciones que provocaba en ella, intuía que él intentaba demostrar algo. Se preguntó qué sería.

Cuando se despertó y lo vio ya vestido, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía con vaqueros desde que había llegado a la isla. Fue un momento extraño, sus recuerdos se fusionaron y mezclaron. Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto y habría creído que era un pintor.

Tal vez los vaqueros indicaran su intención de volver a ser el Darien de antes, ya liberado del peso de la responsabilidad. Y tal vez su mirada fuera indicio de que reconocía haberse precipitado y tendría que haber esperado un poco más antes de cargar con una esposa.

—Te has levantado muy pronto —dijo, sentándose en la cama y echando hacia atrás la melena revuelta.

—Hay una reunión de emergencia del gobierno —paseó la mirada por su cuerpo. Los pezones rosados le hicieron desear tumbarla sobre la cama otra vez. Darien fue hacia la ventana. —Tenemos que redactar el comunicado de prensa —aclaró.

—Ah, entiendo —él estaba entre las sombras y no podía leer su expresión, pero eso era habitual. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable incluso a la luz del sol. _«Díselo ahora. Díselo mientras aún tengas coraje»_, se ordenó. —Darien, esto... lo cambia todo —musitó.

—Lo sé.

La inmediata confirmación reafirmó su convencimiento de que lo que había entre ellos era tan frágil como una florecilla del desierto.

—No querrás quedarte en la isla cuando Endimion esté totalmente recuperado.

—Creo que podría incomodarlo que me quedara —comentó él con sarcasmo. —¿No te parece?

_«No dejes que su humor burlón te afecte»_, pensó ella. Se puso un camisón porque siempre se sentía más vulnerable desnuda. _«Concéntrate en lo que es real y en lo que no. No puedes atraparlo, no sería justo. Y no puedes aferrarte a una unión que se realizó con premura y por las razones equivocadas. Hazlo libre, Serena. Si realmente lo amas, devuélvele su libertad»_.

—Creo que deberíamos disolver el matrimonio —dijo, por fin.

Tal vez el que lo sugiriera una mujer fuera lo que más lo sorprendió; Darien nunca había sido rechazado por nadie. Pero el sentido innato que tenía de su propia valía le impidió aceptarlo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó con obvia incredulidad.

Ella recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior, mientras se arreglaba para la cena: _«Odio esta vida»_. Ya no tenía por qué vivir esa vida que tanto odiaba.

—Creo que sería lo mejor —contestó con cautela, rezando para que el temblor de su voz no la delatara—. Acabas de decir que no querrás quedarte aquí. ¿Qué harás, Darien? ¿Irás a Sudamérica a buscar caballos, como habías planeado, llevando contigo a una esposa con quien sólo te casaste porque las circunstancias te obligaron a hacerlo? ¿Y después? ¿Volverás a Colbrige, crearás tu escuela de polo, y vivirás con una ex camarera del hotel como señora de la casa? Es una idea ridícula. Risible. ¡Para la prensa sería como el premio gordo de la lotería!

Él no podía negar la verdad esencial de lo que decía, pero estaba atónito por lo irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida. El argumento era lógico y estaba bien estructurado. Su complaciente camarerita, muy segura de sí misma, le decía que pusieran fin al matrimonio. ¡Ella se lo decía a él!

Su orgullo lo llevó a encogerse de hombros y a pensar que el agudo dolor que sentía era una mera cuestión de ego. Quizás ella pensaba que iba a suplicarle que se quedase con él. Posiblemente, utilizar el título de princesa la había llevado a creerse más importante de lo que era. Pronto aprendería otra lección: ¡Darien Chiba no era dependiente de ninguna mujer!

—Tendremos que pensar en la mejor manera de hacerlo —aceptó, y después bajó las pestañas y sus labios se curvaron con una mueca cínica. —De hecho, me pregunto si podríamos hacer que la historia pasara desapercibida enterrándola entre los reportajes sobre la recuperación de Endimion.

Ella estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. Una parte de ella, a pesar de los pesares, había esperado más. Sólo habría tenido que hacer o decir cualquier cosa que sugiriera que para él representaba algo más que sumisión y sexo. Pero la gélida inaccesibilidad había vuelto a hacer su aparición y a su esposo sólo lo preocupaba cómo anunciar el divorcio a la prensa.

—Avísame cuando decidas cuál es la mejor opción —dijo ella, apartando las sábanas y bajando de la cama. —Me quedaré en la isla el tiempo que consideres necesario aunque, lógicamente, preferiría que fuera el menor posible.

—Lógicamente —repitió él con sorna. Ver cómo el ligero camisón acariciaba sus voluptuosas curvas supuso una tentación tan insoportable, que salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

**yo le corto su orgullo a darien con una moto cierra...es lo unico q diré ¬¬**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

—Endimion quiere verte.

Serena alzó la cabeza del cajón lleno de lencería de seda de tonos pasteles. Estaba intentando decidir cuántos conjuntos llevarse a Inglaterra, aunque también se planteaba dejarlos todos para que le fuera más fácil olvidar.

—¿Serena? —la voz de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos. —¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

—¿Quiere verme? —Serena forzó una sonrisa. —¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo diablos pretendes que lo sepa? No le leo el pensamiento. Sólo ha dicho que quiere verte antes de que te vayas.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

—Ya está todo organizado —Darien miró su reloj. —Un coche te recogerá a las dos. Si hay algún problema, habla con Michiru.

—¿Es que tú no vas a estar? —Serena lo miró con sorpresa

—¿Para decirte adiós con la mano cuando el coche se aleje? —sonrió con cinismo. —No, Serena, no estaré. No me van las despedidas, me resultan desagradables.

Ella tragó saliva, tenía un nudo en la garganta y notaba el sabor amargo de las lágrimas.

—Entonces... ¿ya está?

—Sí, ya está —afirmó él, implacable, intentando ignorar el brillo de las lágrimas que hacían que sus ojos parecieran tan azules como una piscina californiana. —Esto es lo que tú querías.

—Lo que pensé que sería mejor.

—Tenías razón. Lo es. Cada una de las razones que diste para no seguir juntos tenía sentido. Y está el aspecto positivo. Serás una mujer considerablemente rica...

—¡No quiero tu maldito dinero!

—Pues lo tendrás, te guste o no. ¡Ninguna ex esposa mía va a volver a trabajar como camarera de hotel! —ladró él.

—¡No puedes impedírmelo!

—Cierto —aceptó él. —Lo que hagas cuando te vayas de aquí es cosa tuya. Serás libre. Pero sí puedo darte una casa y unos ingresos para que hagas con ellos lo que quieras. ¡No permitiré que me acusen de casarme con una mujer y luego dejarla en la penuria!

Serena cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, sólo era una cuestión de imagen y de ego. El ego de él. Lo que acababa de decir reforzaba su convencimiento de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Ahora será mejor que vayas a ver a Endimion —dijo él, endureciendo el corazón ante la súbita palidez de su rostro. —Puede que dé gracias por estar vivo, pero ha recuperado su actitud monárquica y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

—¿Así que éste es nuestro adiós? —preguntó ella con un trémulo hilo de voz.

—Sí, Serena, lo es.

Estiró la mano y, por un momento, Serena pensó que la atraería a sus brazos. Si lo hacía, estaría perdida por completo. Tan perdida como cuando él le había propuesto esa farsa de matrimonio. _«Hazlo»_, le suplicó con los ojos. _«Hazme sentir que me necesitas»_.

Pero él se limitó a agarrar sus dedos y a llevárselos a los labios, parodiando los modales corteses. Ella sintió la calidez de su aliento y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de deseo que recorrió su columna de arriba abajo.

—Adiós, Serena —sus miradas se encontraron un momento. Luego la soltó. —Ve a ver al rey.

Ella consiguió salir de la habitación sin tropezar, pero las lágrimas habían empezado a surcar su rostro y tuvo que refugiarse en uno de los aseos para recomponerse antes de presentarse ante el rey.

Se miró en el espejo. La palidez mortal de su rostro y las ojeras que ensombrecían sus ojos eran testimonio del estrés que había soportado desde la recuperación de Endimion.

Darien había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano durante su convalecencia. También se había dedicado a organizar su viaje a Sudamérica y a crear un fideicomiso a nombre de Serena y comprarle una casa en Londres. Había recibido con indiferencia sus amenazas de vender la bonita casa Georgiana y donar todo el dinero a organizaciones benéficas.

—Me da igual lo que hagas —había dicho.

Seguramente era cierto. Ella había expresado su deseo de irse, y Darien lo había aceptado. De hecho, para horror de Serena, empezó a tratarla como si ya fuera parte de su pasado. Como si hubiera dejado de existir.

Sólo por la noche, en la cama, había una tregua temporal mientras compartían explosivas sesiones de sexo. Serena no tenía experiencia con otros hombres, pero había aprendido lo suficiente para comprender que veían el sexo de forma distinta a las mujeres. Darien podía seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo y proporcionarle delirantes momentos de placer sin que significaran nada para él. En cambio, para ella...

Para ella era otra cosa. Cada caricia la hechizaba. Cuando se entregaba al orgasmo bajo su fuerte y poderoso cuerpo, la devastaba pensar que no volvería a sentir ese placer. En el fondo, sabía que sus razones para marcharse eran correctas y que, además, Darien no había puesto ninguna objeción a que lo hiciera.

Se limpió la última lágrima y, consciente de que estaba haciendo esperar al rey, Serena fue, apresurada, hacia su ala del palacio. Un ayudante la condujo ante él de inmediato. Endimion, sentado tras un enorme escritorio, alzó la cabeza.

—Serenity —murmuró, —por fin.

—Siento haberme retrasado —Serena le hizo una profunda referencia.

—No es algo que ocurra con frecuencia —dijo él con voz seca. —Entra y siéntate.

Se sentó frente a él y, aunque seguramente era descortés mirar al monarca, no pudo evitarlo. Su recuperación era casi milagrosa. Algo que uno aceptaría en una película pero inimaginable en la vida real. La figura pálida e inmóvil que había visto conectada a montones de tubos y máquinas se había transformado en un hombre vibrante y lleno de vitalidad.

El cráneo que habían afeitado durante su estancia en el hospital volvía a estar cubierto de cabello negro que empezaba a ondularse. La exposición al sol había devuelto el color a su piel. También había asistido a fisioterapia y se ejercitaba en el gimnasio con un entrenador, así que los músculos habían vuelto a ensanchar su considerable envergadura.

Era un hombre guapísimo que, a juicio de Serena, se parecía mucho a Drien. Pero tenía los ojos de un color azul mucho más oscuro y sus labios, aunque arrogantes, no expresaban tanto cinismo como los de su hermano.

—Bueno, Serenity —dijo con un deje divertido, —estás estudiando al rey con mucha atención. ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

—Tenéis un aspecto fantástico, Majestad.

—Y me siento muy bien —sonrió él. Estrechó los ojos y siguió hablando con voz reflexiva. —Es un gran halago viniendo de ti, que me viste en mis peores momentos —soltó un leve suspiro. —Sabes que tengo el deber de darte las gracias.

—No tenéis nada que agradecerme, Majestad.

—Oh, sí —corrigió él con un deje testarudo que a Serena le recordó a Darien. —Los médicos no saben por qué salí del coma, puede que nunca lo averigüen, pero me dijeron que no subestimara el poder curativo de una voz humana. Y la tuya es la que más oí mientras estuve en el hospital. De hecho, la única que oí con regularidad.

—Bueno, Darien estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de estado...

—¡Lo defiendes con mucha lealtad! —exclamó. —Y, según Darien, opinas que a las mujeres se les dan mejor esas cosas que a los hombres.

—¿Él ha dicho eso? —sin saber por qué, Serena se ruborizó.

—Sí —la miró interrogante, pero Serena apretó los labios y puso las manos sobre su regazo. Lo último que deseaba era echarse a llorar delante del rey. —Serena, ¿por qué te marchas?

—Porque no hay necesidad de que me quede ahora que habéis recuperado la salud, Majestad. Volvéis a ocupar el trono y Darien y yo nos iremos de la isla muy pronto.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes.

—¿No, Majestad? —Serena había captado la impaciencia de su voz, pero pensó que no tenía ningún derecho a impacientarse con ella.

—Darien me contó cómo os conocisteis —dijo él tras estudiar su rostro un momento.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Me dijo que estaba jugando a ser un hombre normal. Eso es algo que hacía a menudo cuando éramos jóvenes. Su juego favorito.

—¿Un juego? ¿En serio? —Serena tragó saliva.

—Sí —se recostó en el sillón— La mayoría de la gente opina que para el hermano menor todo es más fácil —la miró como si esperase un comentario.

—Pero no es el caso entre la realeza, supongo —Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No. No es el caso. El heredero es quien recibe toda la atención. Mi padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, instruyéndome sobre mi herencia, dejando a Darien a su libre albedrío. Mi madre lo adoraba, por supuesto.

Endimion hizo una pausa, pero Serena se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario.

—Nadie le dijo a Darien lo enferma que estaba —siguió él. —Le hicieron creer que se recuperaría. En aquella época lo habitual era proteger a los niños de la parte más oscura de la vida. Ni siquiera le permitieron ir al funeral; decidieron que sería demasiado doloroso para él. Y tras su muerte mi padre centró toda su atención en prepararme para la sucesión. Así que, en cierto modo, fue como si Darien se quedara huérfano.

—¿Por qué me está contando esto?

—Porque tú me contaste tu vida mientras estaba en coma, Serenity... Y algunas de tus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente, o no las habría recordado al despertar —esbozó una leve sonrisa. —Me acuerdo de tus inquilinos y de tu precioso jardín inglés. El mismo jardín en el que Darien y tú solíais sentaros las tardes de verano, bebiendo vino en vasos baratos.

—Pero yo no le conté eso —refutó ella.

—No. Lo hizo Darien. Mi hermano y yo hemos hablado mucho desde mi recuperación.

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto —musitó ella, intranquila.

—¿No? Escúchame, Serenity —Endimion se inclinó hacia ella, con expresión casi suplicante. —Si estuvieras dispuesta a ir a él, buscando su comprensión, y explicarle que te precipitaste al decirle que querías marcharte. Si le mostraras tu contrición... —hizo una pausa—creo que estaría dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Perdón? —Serena se quedó helada.

—Creo que perdonaría tu...

—¡No! —palideció al ver la sorpresa del monarca, pero en ese momento le importaba un comino saltarse el protocolo. —No voy a seguir con esta conversación —dijo en voz baja. —¿Le ha elegido Darien como intermediario para decirme lo que no se atreve a decir él mismo? ¿Para sugerirme que le ofrezca una disculpa innecesaria que halague a su orgullo?

—Él no sabe nada respecto a esta conversación —declaró Endimion.

—Pues yo tengo clara mi decisión —Serena sabía que mucha gente había tenido problemas en la infancia y no por eso se comportaban como cubitos de hielo el resto de su vida. En el fondo, Serena sabía que daba igual lo que dijera Endimion. La única persona que podría haberla convencido para que se quedara era su hermano, y había actuado como si no significara nada para él. Porque no la quería. Eso no era suficiente para ella y sólo empeoraría con el paso del tiempo. No existía equilibrio en su amor y no iba a aprisionarlo con un matrimonio que ya no era necesario. Habría vivido siempre con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando a que se cansara de ella y buscara una amante. Se puso en pie. —Lo siento.

—¡Los dos sois igual de orgullosos y testarudos! —declaró Endimion.

—Eso parece. Le pido permiso para irme, Majestad. El coche vendrá a recogerme dentro de muy poco tiempo. Me ha hecho muy feliz su recuperación, señor —se le cascó la voz. —Le deseo un largo y glorioso reinado.

Hizo una reverencia rápida y volvió a sus aposentos. En su interior burbujeaba una mezcla de ira e indignación. El rey había pretendido que le pidiera perdón a su hermano cuando su único error había sido intentar amar a un hombre que no tenía amor con el que corresponder.

Con manos temblorosas, metió unas cuantas prendas en la maleta y la cerró. Después bajó por la escalera de mármol. Sólo Michiru la esperaba en el vestíbulo, con una sonrisa tan fría como si acabaran de presentársela. Pero Michiru había pasado toda su vida ocultando y controlando sus sentimientos, tal y como se exigía a los miembros de una casa real. Era la contrapartida a todas las joyas y atenciones. _«Y yo nunca quise esas cosas. Sólo quiero a Darien, pero el precio que tendría que pagar es demasiado alto para mí». _

Afuera esperaba la limusina. Serena echó una última mirada al bonito patio, intentando grabar en su memoria las plantas suculentas, las flores aromáticas de brillantes colores, la bonita y fresca fuente, el cielo azul brillante como los ojos del hombre a quien nunca olvidaría.

Agradeciendo que las gafas de sol ocultaran sus ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, Serena se recostó en el asiento trasero y el coche arrancó. Al menos podía disfrutar del aire acondicionado en silencio hasta que llegaran a la pista de despegue y al avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra.

No sabía qué haría después. Se sentía como un animalito que hubiera caído en una trampa para luego huir con heridas que nunca llegarían a cicatrizar.

Los muros de la ciudad se distanciaron y la carretera que conducía al aeropuerto se estrechó de repente. Arrugó la frente. El chófer estaba siguiendo una ruta distinta a la de llegada.

Se alarmó seriamente cuando el coche empezó a sortear baches en un camino polvoriento que no parecía conducir a ninguna parte y luego se detuvo. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador, rezando para que el chofer supiera inglés, aunque incluso su rudimentario italiano bastaría para explicar que tenía que ir al aeropuerto.

—_Scusi, signor_... —calló al ver que el conductor bajaba del coche y le abría la puerta. Sintió una punzada de miedo que muy pronto se transformó en algo muy distinto. Porque el chofer se estaba quitando la gorra que escondía el cabello color negro y el increíble brillo de esos ojos azules.

Tenía ante ella el rostro de su esposo.

* * *

**2 capis mas y el libro termina!**

**también dejenme decirles que me he reido demasiado con sus comentarios y las ganas de estrangular,castrar y enterrar a darien a mil metros sin q pueda salir**

**tambien quiero contarles un secreto...tengo 3 libros nuevos adaptados y listos para publicar, pero solo 1 a la vez :c**

**asi que eligan y el que tenga mas votos sera el q publique nada mas terminar este libro:**

***de regreso a palacio**

***mundos aparte**

***afortunado accidente**

**asi que espero que eligan uno mientras yo me doy el tiempo de adaptar nuevos libros y q la feña se digne de escribir alguno de los fic personales xd**

**besos besos **

**Fer**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

—Darien! —exclamó. —¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Impedir que cometamos el mayor error de nuestra vida —dejó caer la gorra al suelo y se acercó a ella con sinuosa elegancia.

—¿Estás practicando otro juego de ésos en los que te haces pasar por una persona normal? Hoy chofer, mañana, ¿quién sabe? ¿Pintor otra vez?

—Esto no es ningún juego, es real —dijo él con un deje de admiración en la voz. —Mi hermano sigue asombrado porque salieras de su despacho enfurecida, sin esperar a que te diera permiso. Dice que fue un gesto digno de una reina, el más imperioso que ha presenciado en su vida —examinó su rostro como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes. —Oh, Serena, ¿qué he hecho? —gimió, luego la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Ella se entregó un instante, pero sintió que empezaba a rendirse a su sensualidad y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, puso fin al beso y empujó su pecho para apartarlo, sin éxito.

—No. No hagas eso —suplicó. Él se detuvo al captar el tono de derrota de su voz.

—Pero tú también me deseas —arguyó.

—¡Claro que te deseo! —sacudió la cabeza con frustración. —Siempre te he deseado, eso ha sido parte del problema. Pero la atracción que siento por ti me ha cegado a la verdad. No me sirve. Darien. Ya no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con voz suave. Capturó un mechón dorado que le caía sobre los ojos y lo apartó a un lado.

—Porque sólo es... sexo.

—Creí que te gustaba el sexo.

—Sabes que me gusta —lo miró a los ojos. —Pero no es suficiente. Pensé que podría serlo, pero me equivocaba. Me querías complaciente y tal vez lo fuera, pero ya no. He cambiado, supongo que era inevitable. No puedo limitarme a ser lo que quieres que sea, ya no. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No soy la misma persona. Ya no soy alguien a quien puedas moldear a tu antojo, así no encajo en el perfil de lo que deseas como esposa.

El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco. Sabía lo que quería de él, pero al menos podría haber intentado ponérselo algo más fácil. Tenía la sensación de que, si le decía lo que necesitaba saber, perdería fuerza en el proceso. Se arriesgaría a volver a sufrir el terrible dolor que había experimentado cuando descubrió que el amor hacía vulnerables a las personas.

Sin embargo, no creía tener otra alternativa. El dolor de saber que ella iba a dejarlo había sido más del que podía soportar. Había intentado ignorarlo y luego bloquearlo, pero seguía reapareciendo como un mosquito persistente en mitad de la noche. Se había creído inmune a los problemas emocionales que asolaban al resto de la gente, pensando que todo el mundo toleraría su comportamiento porque era un miembro de la realeza. Y hasta ese momento había funcionado.

Pero había descubierto que, por mucho que alegara que quería que lo trataran como a un hombre más, la verdad era que quería lo mejor de las dos situaciones y que siempre que le convenía hacía uso de su poder real.

—¿Y si te dijera que me he estado engañando todo este tiempo? —graznó. —Entonces, ¿qué?

—Ese tipo de admisión no cuadra con el Darien que yo conozco —contestó ella.

—No. Y tampoco con el que conozco yo. Puede que no seas la única que ha cambiado, Serena —soltó una carcajada amarga. —Cuando te enumeré los requisitos que buscaba en una esposa, creía que estaba siendo honesto contigo, desde entonces he descubierto que no lo era en absoluto.

—¿Estás diciendo que no querías una...?

—Digo que hay millones de mujeres que habrían encajado en el perfil de un matrimonio de conveniencia, incluso con tanta premura. Mujeres puras, aristócratas, herederas para las que la vida como princesas no habría supuesto ningún reto. Si hubiera llamado a cualquiera de mis ex amantes, habrían acudido corriendo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Cierto, no lo hice. Elegí a la mujer más inadecuada, porque era la que me hacía sentir cosas. La que me había proporcionado un oasis de calma en su sencilla casa. La que me deseó igual cuando entré en un hotel cubierto de barro y sudor y cuando descubrió quién era en realidad —la miró a los ojos, interrogante.

—A veces deseaba más a ese otro hombre —admitió ella. —Te quería sin tus ataduras.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedes entender cuánto significa que me deseen por quién soy y no por lo que represento? Nunca me había ocurrido antes. Me hizo sentir emoción —encogió los hombros. —Y luché contra ella, como he luchado toda mi vida.

Serena se lo imaginó de niño, sólo y dolido, buscando consuelo en los caballos.

—Darien —musitó.

—No. No digas nada. Escúchame —tenía la voz ronca de emoción. —Lo que te he dado y ofrecido no ha sido bastante, ni por asomo. De hecho, me avergüenza pensar en lo poco que estaba dispuesto a darte. Sé que no te interesan las joyas, los palacios, los coches de lujo o los aviones privados, pero me pregunto si puedo darte alguna otra cosa que te persuada para que te quedes conmigo.

Serena contuvo el aliento y la esperanza.

—Eso depende de lo que puedas ofrecer.

—Te ofrezco amor. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Serena tenía tal nudo en la garganta que no podía hablar. Temía que estuviera jugando con ella, pero la intensidad de su mirada sugería lo contrario. Nunca había visto tanta emoción en el rostro de Darien. Sus rasgos duros y rígidos se habían suavizado; tenía la expresión de un hombre con sentimientos, que la llamaba a gritos.

Pero tenía miedo de aferrarse a una esperanza vana, errónea. Hizo acopio de valor; ella tampoco podía ocultarse tras sus sentimientos más tiempo. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba, y si los cimientos no eran sólidos, emprendería otro camino.

—El amor bastaría —dijo, —si fuera auténtico.

El inspiró profundamente. Hablaba tres idiomas, pero en ese momento se sentía como un niño que emitía sus primeras palabras. Tenía que dejar sus intenciones muy claras, porque era su última oportunidad para conservar el tesoro más preciado para él.

—Te amo, Serena —susurró. —Te quiero tanto que no sé si podría soportarlo si me dejas. Te quiero más de lo que creía posible, y eso me asusta muchísimo.

¿Darien asustado? Serena miró los ojos azules y supo que ella también sentía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada. Quizá fuera igual para todas las parejas, independientemente de sus circunstancias.

Su instinto le decía que lo creyera y algo más reforzaba ese instinto. Aquello que la había llevado a esa isla del Mediterráneo.

La fe. Pero ya no era fe ciega, porque en los ojos de Darien veía lo único que deseaba de él, lo que siempre había deseado: su amor.

Esbozó una sonrisa trémula y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que probaba el sabor de las lágrimas de alegría.

—Te creo y te quiero —dijo. Después apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y rompió a llorar.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogo

Pasaron la luna de miel en Sudamérica, donde el verdor de las estribaciones de los Andes dejó a Serena sin aliento. En un yate blanco, recorrieron las bellas islas de la costa de Brasil, tomando el sol y saboreando caipiriñas, deliciosas y potentes. Una vez, en glorioso anonimato, bailaron un tango en las calles de Buenos Aires, mientras sus guardaespaldas, entre la multitud, temían lo peor.

Después atravesaron grandes extensiones de tierra buscando los mejores caballos del mundo. Serena había decidido que, si quería una vida plena con su amado Darien, tenía que aprenderlo todo sobre su pasión.

Igual que él se interesaba por la de ella. Cuando regresaron a Inglaterra tras un idilio de seis meses, el hotel se había transformado en una bella casa, exquisita en todo pero con una excepción.

—¡No han tocado los jardines! —exclamó Serena, mirando con desconsuelo las malas hierbas.

—Eso es porque quiero que los diseñes tú.

—¿Yo?

—Tú.

—Pero no he estudiado jardinería —protestó Serena.

—Puede que no, pero tienes instinto natural y un ojo para la belleza que ningún profesor podría enseñarte —besó sus labios. —Quiero que mi escuela de polo ofrezca becas a jóvenes con talento de todos los estratos sociales, de todo el mundo, Serena. Pero lo que más deseo es convertirlos en buenos jinetes. Quiero traerlos aquí y que experimenten la serenidad que tú creas por dondequiera que vas. Así que tendrás que crear un bello oasis, mi amor. Un lugar donde la gente pueda reconciliarse con sus sentidos.

Serena tragó saliva, anonadada por el júbilo que siempre le provocaba con sus palabras. Desde que Darien le había declarado su amor, había liberado al poeta que llevaba dentro.

Su vaticinio de que la prensa se cebaría con una princesa ex camarera no se materializó. Al contrario, el mundo parecía deleitado por su boda. A pesar de que no concedía entrevistas, se publicaban muchos artículos sobre lo que denominaban _«El síndrome de Cenicienta»_. A Serena no le importaba. Quería que las mujeres supieran que todo era posible. Que no importaba el _«de quién» _ni el _«de dónde»_, porque el amor verdadero podía conquistarlo todo.

Steven les había escrito una empalagosa carta desde su nuevo hotel, en el sur de Francia, poniendo la suite nupcial a su disposición; Darien, con una carcajada, la había tirado a la papelera.

Incluso Seiya, ya casado y establecido en su propia parroquia, en la costa este de Escocia, había escrito para felicitarlos, mencionando que su iglesia necesitaba un techo nuevo. Serena, sintiéndose generosa, le había enviado un cheque y deseado felicidad en su nueva vida.

Endimion se había recuperado por completo y reinaba en Elusion. La obvia felicidad de su hermano, sin embargo, le había provocado cierta añoranza.

—Tal vez necesite una reina —había comentado Serena, esperanzada.

—Quieres que todo el mundo sea tan feliz como nosotros, ¿es eso, tesoro?

—Mmm —se puso de puntillas y lo besó. —¿Crees que es posible?

—No —contestó él atrayéndola. —Creo que lo nuestro es algo único.

Y sin duda lo era. No había dos personas como ellos, ni las habría.

Para Serena, Darien no era un príncipe ni un jugador de polo de fama mundial. Era su hombre sin más, su maravilloso hombre de ojos azul profundo, y lo amaba con cada célula de su ser.

FIN

* * *

**y termino o_o**

**le agradesco a cada una de ustedes por seguir este libro que a mas de una le saco alguna cana verde (creanme, cuando lo lei la primera vez queria descuartizar a Xaviero o Darien pero aun asi lo ame)**

**espero que les haya gustado y muchisisisimas gracias por sus mensajitos**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


End file.
